Danganropa: Hope is Daring
by Eternal4Ever
Summary: Hope and Despair...Obviously, two dangerous feelings that can control your life. The world has fallen in Despair, the students are trap inside Hope Peak Academy and the game will begin...But, what if, I tell you there is one more student in there, one who might change everything, one that may rival Despair and Hope...One thing is for sure...You Dare to find it out? (OcXHarem)
1. Welcome Ultimate Students!

Hope Peak Academy, an elite school where the best of the best goes, there's only one way to get inside this prestigious school: you must be invited. How you get invited to this school, you ask? Easy! Just have an incredible talent beyond anyone with a similar talent. Simple, right? You only need to be good at your talent. Those people are known as **Ultimate.**

To join this Academy would be a dream come true...But then, the 'Tragedy' occur, the world became consume in despair, several Ultimate students have fallen for it, making the world worse than it was... the remaining survivors have been sheltered inside Hope Peak Academy, thanks to the headmaster of the Academy…

However, the headmaster made one small slip off: the cause of Despair was inside the Academy and kill the headmaster. Now, with his full control on the school, the mastermind of Despair will now make the remaining survivor fall to it...But, just like the headmaster, it made one small slip off as well…..

Let's see how it goes…

* * *

In front of us right now is Hope Peak Academy, a four tall building, and standing in front of the school gates was a very familiar person.

It was a young boy, he had spiky brown hair, green eyes. He wears a zipped-up dull green hoodie with a red stripe along the zipper, an open black jacket with gold buttons over the hoodie, black jeans, and red sneakers with white toes. A logo of a red gas mask in a circle printed on the back of his hoodie, and wearing on his jacket lapel, was a pin shaped four-pointed star overlaid on a crescent moon. He looks very normal.

This is none other than **Makoto Naegi, Ultimate Luckster.** He just got invited to the Academy thanks to his talent, although he wouldn't say his talent, rather he was lucky to win the lottery to enter it. His nervous, of course, he's standing right in front of the gate, with the appliance letter on his left hand that will make him an elite student. Him. An average guy inside a school of the best, he wonders if he will fit in, but when you get invited by the principal himself, can't let a horse gift on his mouth, right?

 _('This is it…! Once I pass through here, I'll be officially a student…')_ Makoto thought as he takes a deep breath. He was about to walk inside until a voice stopped him.

"Naegi!" the brunette turn to the voice, his eyes widened in surprised.

Coming at him was another boy, he had a spiky hair like Makoto, but is white. His eyes were on two colors; his left eye is red while his right eye is blue. He was wearing a red coat that stops at his toes, inside it was a no-sleeve white shirt, long blue jeans, and black boots. On his face was a nasty scar of three claws on his left eye downward. He was waving his hand at the Luckster.

"No...way...Ragna?!" Makoto says, trembling in shock as he smiles.

This is **Ragan Sparda** , one of Makoto's childhood BBBFF (Big Brother, Best Friend Forever). Both of them have been friends since childhood, and if you ask Makoto if he ever was lucky, this guy is one of them. Ragna's parents die in a plane accident when he was six, and the Naegi family, who were friends of them, took him in as a second son. He had it rough but came out of it because he just can't stay like that forever; not when you have people around you and remember your loved ones when they are gone. His talent made him one crazy and dangerous guy. Ragna, Makoto, and his sister, Komaru Naegi, were in separated. Hell! You can say that they were brothers and sisters. Plus, a well-known idol on the group in middle school does mean something, right? Then, after middle school, Ragna said a very surprising news; he was going to travel around the world. After a few convincing from his foster parents, an unwilling 'letting go' step-sister and a worried brother, he managed to convince them to let him go, WITH, the promise that he would call at least twice a month, he promised of course and made his journey. Then, one day the family receive a package containing a tablet when they turn it on, they were overjoyed to see the white haired on it with a smile…..right on top of the Everest Mountain. The family went crazy, the older ones were shouting about how crazy he was, Komaru fainted on the floor and Naegi jaw was on the ground. After that heart attack, Ragna sent the tablet with a video camera chat to see the family so they could talk through it.

Now, that was ten years ago, back to the present. The white haired finally got to where his brother was, he puts his hands on his knees, getting his breath in. Once he put it all in, he immediately hugs his brother.

"Hello brother of mine!" he says, the brunette lungs were coming out, but he didn't mind, his face shows how happy he was to see his step-brother.

"Ragna….I'm so happy to see you!" he said, tears in his eyes.

"Hey! Don't you cry on me, you're stronger than this!" the white haired shout, letting go of him.

"R-right….sorry," Makoto said, wiping his tears away.

"Come on, put a good look, can't show with red eyes on your eyes on our first day here." the white haired says, ruffling his younger brother's messy hair.

"Yeah, your right. The first impression is important-" the brunette start saying before he analyzes the words that went through his ears, he slowly looks with widened eyes at Ragan, who was smirking. "Wait … did you just say...OUR first day…?"

The white haired smirks as he takes out a paper from his coat pocket, it had the Academy's insignia, he sways the paper around as Makoto's hope rise up.

"Well, I'm actually surprised they managed to find me, yet know exactly where I was going to be, and when I went to tell mom and dad, surprised; my brother was chosen to attend as well via lottery! So, I thought, 'why not pass some time with Mak after so long?' And here I am." Ragna explains as Makoto smiles. How lucky is he! His brother is attending here! What more could he ask for?

"Anyway, let's get inside, you can tell me what's been going on my absent," Ragna says, wrapping his arm around the brunette's neck.

As the brunette smiles, they started to walk, as Makoto start explain what has been happening, they weren't prepared for this.

As they made their first step, something immediately hit them in their minds. Everything was getting round. Makoto immediately went limp, but Ragna manages to support him. He could feel his strength slipping away from him.

 _('What the hell is going on?!)_ Ragna said. He fell to his knees, letting his brother's body slip down to the ground. He tries to stand up, but no available. Just then, something lands on his left cheek. He couldn't tell what it was, but whatever it is; is warm. With some strength left on him, he looks up to see something that surprised him. "Y-Y-You..!" that was the last thing he said before falling down into darkness.

* * *

How long has it been? Naegi doesn't know, when he woke up, he saw that he was inside a classroom, but it was very strange, the windows were covered by metal plates. He then remembers that Ragna was with him, he looks around and found him sleeping face first to a table. He quickly wakes him up.

"Ragna, wake up!" he said, pushing him off the table. He woke up in an instant.

"Yawn….when did I fell asleep?" he asks, standing up from the ground and stretching his arms around.

"I don't know … But, I think we're inside the school…" the brunette responds, making the white haired to look around, seeing exactly what Naegi meant.

"...Why the iron plates?" he asks as he stands up and walks up to it. Naegi shrugs, not knowing as well. Ragna tried to move them, but they were really stuck.

"Oh no!" the white haired turns around to see the Luckster looking at the clock. "We have an assembly at 8:30, is 8:28!" he yells, showing a letter that says "Students, group up in the gym at 8:30."

"Shit! Get moving!" Ragna yells. They both got out of the room they were and immediately sprint out through the corridors of the building. They use their two minutes to find the frigging gym. They managed to found it, thanks to a map of the building. When they enter inside, they saw other people were already there. Fourteen people; six boys and eight girls. Everyone inside the gym turned to see the two brothers.

"Great! These two make sixteen of us!" says a young man with a hair that defies gravity. His hair is dark brown extravagant hairstyle, spiky and large dreadlocks. He wears three layers of shirt, the top one is an old green uniform jacket, the second one a white ruffled shirt, and his third one a small yellow short yellow sleeve shirt. He's wearing a brown haramaki, and uses a yellow rope as a belt and has brown sandals.

This, is **Yasuhiro Hagakure, Ultimate** **Clayvoriant.** A rising star in the fortune-telling community, even though his accuracy of his prediction is only 30%, but it was better than most other fortune-tellers.

He puts his hand on his hair, "Man, can't predict what's next."

"Maybe now we'll get some answers." says an overweight boy. He was the most rounded one of all the students there. He had black hair with a pointed ahoge. He's wearing glasses on his squinted eyes. He is dressed in a white shirt with an orange tie which has a blue arrow at the tip pointing upward. He wore an unbuttoned cardigan over his shorts with a black trouser and white trainers and was carrying an orange backpack on his backside.

This, is **Hifumi Yamada, Ultimate Fanfic Artist.** He is a well-known doujin author in the Otaku world, he sold over 1,000 copies of one of his works during a convention.

Suddenly, another kid stood in front of Ragna and Makoto, pointing with his index finger, "Aha! You two! Instructions said at 8:30 at clock!" he shouts. This one has black hair and very large eyebrows. His eyes are red, with an intense look that almost looked mad. He wears a white uniform with five golden buttons on each sleeve and six on his chest, along with a red and gold medal on his chest. He has an armband on his left that has the words 'Public Moral'. He also wears knee-high black lace-up boots.

This, is **Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Ultimate Moral Compass.** As his title implies, he's a man that follows the rules, a perfect honor student, making sure everyone else around him those the same. Every school he attended became a paradise of learning.

"You two better have a good excuse for being late!" he shouts, demanding an explanation. The two brothers sweat drop at his display.

"Tsk, uh, who gives a flip as to why they late, we don't even know why are we here." says the voice of a young woman who looks bored. She has a tall, hourglass figure. Her eyes are blue, has freckles around her face and she had long thick strawberry blond hair tied in two pigtails. She is wearing a black cardigan over a white dress shirt unbuttoned enough to expose the top of her black bra on her tiny chest. A long tie loosely dangles around her neck. A red mini-skirt and mid-sized black boots with platform heels and red laces. She wears a white bunny hair clip and a large red and white bow as hair accessories.

This, is **Junko Enoshima, Ultimate Fashionista.** One amazing Diva, her modeling career was well known in the modeling industry and was in every fashion magazine, especially the covers, and has walked down every fashion runway in the world.

Suddenly, a sweet voice spoke up, "Um….excuse me?" both brothers turn to see a small girl raising her hand. She was really small and feminine looking and had also a very doll-like clothes. She has a short, light brown layered hair and greenish-brown eye. Her uniform consist of a dark green jacket with a white dress shirt underneath, a brown skirt with matching suspenders, black socks and white shoes.

This, is **Chihiro Fujisaki, Ultimate Programmer.** Her talent with the computer is without equal. In fact, many of the programs she had created are used by many corporations, from police to military and business company. All from one little girl.

"Did you both woke up in a classroom?" she asks the white-haired and the brunette.

"Actually, we did, no idea how we got there though," Ragna answer her question.

"Thought so." she says, "The same happened to us."

"Been unconscious, only to be found somewhere else, so strange, yet peculiar." says a voice of a pale skin girl. She had a slim figure. Her hair is black, tied in a twin-drill pigtail style. Her eyes are red, moving around as she looks at the faces of the students. She wears a 'Gothic Lolita' outfit; a white blouse with a 'Peter-pan' collar, a black jacket with a simple white ribbon lacing down the sleeves fastened across her chest, a red tie with a butterfly pattern on it, a white laced skirt, knee-high black stockings, red 'Mary Jane' shoes, a white lace headpiece, and a silver, almost weapon-like ring.

This, is **Celestia Lundenberg, Ultimate Gambler.** She is well known in the underground gambling circles for being able to successfully take fortunes of many big-times players with her skills, earning the title 'Queen of Liars' because she always rob's the game to anyone.

"Yeah, that's the word." says a rough voice that belongs to the biggest guy there. He had a light, pale brown pompadour hairstyle with the back of it being straighter with a darker brown color, and his eyes had purple irises. He's wearing a long black coat with a white shirt underneath, and loose black pants with a bulky silver belt in the center, shaped like the face of a lion-dog.

This, is **Mondo Oowada, Ultimate Biker Gang Lider.** He's the leader of the largest bike gang in all Japan; 'The Diamond Dogs'. Despite his delinquent status, he's a man of honor and strives to carry the legacy of his late brother, the gang's previous leader.

"It reminds me of the dicks we have in juvie." he says.

"Yeah, except this time, we're kidnapped." says the voice of a guy that has a punk's appearance. He has spiky red hair, piercing accessories on his lip, tongue, and ears, and a goatee. His eyes were pale blue and have a white popped collar jacket and shirt with a red skull design, black jeans, and other heavy accessories, such as chains and belts. And wears black pants and white shoes with platform soles.

This, is **Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Player.** Sure, his clothes don't look all athletic, but don't be fooled. He is the best baseball player out there, even better than most major league players…. even better than Babe Ruth?!

The guy puts his hand on his hair to scratch it, "Hey! Maybe they're going to wash off our organs."

"Think positive, is a motivation program!" says a hyperactive girl. Her skin was tanned, looked to be due to sun exposure. She has brown hair that is tied up in a ponytail that rose up above her head. Her eyes were deep blue and wear athletic shorts and a red track suit jacket over her white shirt over her curvaceous body.

This, is **Aoi Asahina, Ultimate Swimmer.** She has won multiple swimming competitions even from a young age and was even selected to represent Japan in the next Olympics.

She puts her finger on her chin in a thinking pose, "I think this is a Special School, right?" she asks, turning to the person next to her.

Standing next to her is a very tall muscular human body having its arm cross, wearing a sailor uniform that has ripped sleeves and a blue skirt barely covering the buffed thighs. She was as tall as the Ultimate Biker. There were training bandages wrapped around the lower leg, going down to the shoes. The hair was long and white with blue eyes, tanned red skin, indicated the natives it comes from, and there was a scar across the face diagonally.

This, is **Sakura Oogami, Ultimate Martial Artist.** And before you ask, yes. At first glance, you can mistake her as a boy, but she is, in fact, a girl. She inherited the title of 'World's Strongest Fighter' and has taken a great stride to deserve it; been undefeated in 400 straight battles.

"Is difficult to say," she answers the Ultimate Swimmer with a rough deep feminine voice. "We must first assess our situation here."

"Eeeeeek!" a squeak caught both brothers attention, they turn around to see a young woman fidgeting her fingers together while a blond boy looks at her suspiciously.

"I-I-I-Is s-s-some-t-thing t-the-ma-ma-matter?" she asks, a hint of pink spreading in her cheeks.

"Hmph! Just that a smell caught my attention, is disgusting, bath yourself at once." answer the boy in an annoying tone. The two brothers sweat drop at the scene as well.

The girl wears a dark girl sailor uniform with a longer skirt than any of the other uniforms. Her hair was aubergine and was tied in twin braids. Her smoky gray eyes behind some round glasses. She looks very timid by the looks of it.

The boy, on the other hand, has blond hair, wears a black business suit with a white shirt and green crisscross tie. His eyes were clear blue and behind white framed glasses.

The girl is **Toko Fukawa, Ultimate Writing Prodigy.** Fukawa is a famous romance novelist, by accident. She was trying to write a love letter to a boy she liked in elementary school. Her teacher found it, and love it so much she hung it on the bulletin board for everybody to see it. At first, she was embarrassed, but then, she saw her talent for romance stories. One of her stories, 'Before the Sea's Scent Fades Away", was so popular with teenage girls for months after it was first published.

The boy is **Byakuya Togami, Ultimate Heir.** The Byakuya family runs a company that is very successful in Japan, and the heir himself has put his family's business contacts to good fortune of his own.

The two brothers quickly started to move on their own, not noticing they were separating from each other. Ragna look around the group and saw someone that didn't notice before. It's a girl, and she looks to be thinking (Definitely). She is very pretty, with purple eyes and pale complexion, her waist-length lavender hair tied on one side of it with a black ribbon. She wears a dark collared jacket over a white blouse and brown tie. She also had a short skirt and heeled knee-high boots. She was also wearing gloves on her hands, which seemed to be custom made of breathable materials.

This, **Kyouko Kirigiri, Ultimate ?**... Yes, for the sake of the story, we are going this way.

Ragna looks at her in curiosity, he doesn't know why….but he's sure he has seen this girl before. The girl quickly notice that someone was looking at her, "Yes? Is something wrong?"

"Ah! No, nothing is just…" Ragna says, trying to not be rude, "Have we meet before?"

Kirigiri looks at the white-haired in confusion, she began to think before giving him an answer. "I...don't think so."

"Oh….That's okay…" he says as he quickly bows his head to her, "Sorry to bother you miss." he says to her before walking away.

The girl looks at him from the back. That was a first, someone in here though that they met before…. maybe she isn't wrong about something going on in this place.

Meanwhile, Makoto realizes that he got separated from Ragna and started to look for him, but someone calls him.

"Excuse me, you're Makoto Naegi, right?" says a sweet voice from behind him, he turns around to see a beautiful yet familiar face. The brunette's eyes widened at her.

"Maizono?"

Standing right in front of him is, and I quote, 'a girl doll'. She had long dark blue hair, been held in place by several hairs clips Her eyes were bright blue. She is wearing a simple sailor school girl uniform.

This, is **Sayaka Maizono, Ultimate Idol.** She became a talented teen idol at a pre-teenage, she and her idol friends were all over the media as the biggest sensation. And the best part is, she's friends with Naegi and Ragna!

"What a relief, there's actually someone that I know in here." she says in a relief tone.

Makoto was in shock at what she said, "W-wait...you...remember me?" he asks.

Maizono chuckles, "Of course I do silly, we went to the same school three times." she says with a smile while making the three with her fingers.

The brunette put his hands in his hair, "Believe me, I know!... Is just that ...you're so popular…. And I'm the opposite of you."

The blue haired girl puts her hand in her mouth as she gasps. "I knew it… I came as a total snob," she says, putting her hands in her face and making a crying sound.

Makoto immediately panics and bows to her, "Please wait that came wrong, I'm sorry!"

Once he said those words, Maizono takes her hands off her face, showing a smile, "Just teasing!~" The brunette jaw immediately falls down in shock.

"Uh…..F-Fine, I take everything back," he says, trying to compose himself. Causing the idol to chuckle as the luckster blush at her.

"...Really?"

The two of them turn around to see Ragna with crocodile tears in his eyes. "I don't deserve this…. from you."

"I-I'm sorry Ragna!...Wait a sec ...Ragna, there you are!" the brunette says, a tick mark on his forehead.

"I should say that to you." the white-haired says, pressing his forehead against Makoto's.

"R...Ragna…"

The two brothers turn to see the idol, her eyes were shrunken into tiny dots.

"...Maizono?" Ragna asks, immediately been tackled. The blue haired wrap her arms around the white brother body, giving him a beautiful smile.

"It's been so long." she says.

"...You actually remember me?" he asks, very surprised that the idol remembers him.

The idol did the same thing that she did with Naegi, only that she only used her eyes to cry. "Not you too…" she says, threatening to cry.

The white-haired rolls his eyes as he ruffles his hair, "Yeah … Sorry about that." He says as he looks at his brother. _('Did she do the same thing with you?')_ he asks via eye contact, which Makoto nods at him.

The idol giggles as she smiles before letting go and looks at her friends, "I'm so glad, I finally have two people that I do know."

Makoto chuckles, _('No … It should be us that should be glad, especially since you remember us.')_ he thought.

"Of course I remember you guys, silly! We're like, best friends." the idol says to the Luckster, who was taken back.

"D-Did I say that out loud?" he asks.

"Nah, she's/I'm an esper." both Ragna and Maizono replied at the same time, their eyes widened before they look at each other.

"Jinx!" They both said while pointing at each other. A minute went before the three of them burst into laughter.

"If the three of you are down conversing with each other," the voice of the Ultimate Heir caught the attention of the friends, "We can move to more important matters, namely our current location," he says looking around the gym. "Obviously we have been gathered here."

 _('Nah shit, Sherlock. I was too busy hearing the other students talking about why they're here. That they woke up in here. That they may have been kidnapped and some stranger panels appearing that says their names and talent in here, I never even bother to look around me.')_ Ragna thought sarcastically.

"So, we are prisoners in here?!" Toko freaks out.

"Is that so, can they at least give back my cell phone? I'm, like, sooooo boring without it." Junko says, flipping her hands-on the air.

Everybody stood silently…and then, they started to search for their own devices. No luck.

"I can't find my phone as well," Oogami says, "I think they were all confiscated."

"Nah, I think they will give it back after this is over." Hagakure says, taking out a crystal sphere, "In fact, is already been foretold."

"Dude, seriously? We don't have time for this." Leon says to the shaman.

"Of course I am, 30% always correct of the time." the Ultimate Fortune-Teller says with pride.

"Yeah right," the bookworm says, "Like if that's impressive." the shaman twitch in annoyance.

"That prediction better true, 'cause if it not, I'm putting my boot right where the light doesn't shine," Ragna says to him.

Suddenly, the speakers went off, "Testing, testing, one, two … can everybody hear me well?" a high-pitched voice call, "Hey there kids! Time to begin the ceremony!"

"See, we aren't kidnapped, is how they operate here." Hagakure figures out.

"Well … you may be half right…" Kyouko says in a low voice.

Just then, at the podium of the gym, something pops out. A robotic teddy bear split into two colors, the right side was white and the left side was black. His right side looks normal, but the left side was very sinister.

"Greetings!" says the bear.

"Huh?"

"I know what you all thinking, and no, I'm not a high-tech bear. I'm the principal of this institution: Monokuma!" the bear now knows as Monokuma says. "Please to meet you."

"Ghyhaaah! Yamada yells in pure fear, "I have a nightmare like this one!"

"What an ugly bear!" Oowada says.

"A bear is our principal. Now I have seen everything." Ragna says.

"Young Men's! Some respect, please! I'm Mo-no-ku-ma!" the bear shouts in anger.

"Nah, I thought you were Winnie the Pooh for a moment." Ragna comment, making the Luckster and the Idol, who were close to him, to twitch in laughter.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm nothing that you see every day; I'm creepy, weird, ugly, et cetera. Now, attention!" Monokuma shouts and bows its head. "Good morning to you all!"

"Good morning to you too, sir!" Ishimaru says while bowing his head as well.

"Don't encourage him," Toko shouts at the prefecture.

"Eh, I guess that will do." the high tech bear says, "Anyway, welcome young students to your new school, now before you guys ask, all of you are here for your greater good."

Everybody paid attention, as they have no idea was is he talking about, "Don't let the outside world do anything to your **brains**."

 _('Brains?...Did something happen with our brains?')_ the white-haired asks himself in confusion.

"So! You may be wondering how long you will be here for" the animatronic says as he thinks, "Let's see…..Ah!" he then points at the students.

 _"For the rest of your life!"_

….

 _"HUH?!"_

"And when I mean for the rest of your life's, I mean _FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE'S!"_ Monokuma shouts.

"Y-you are kidding right?" Leon asks, his face shows shock and fear.

"We will be here….Forever?" Fujisaki asked the bear.

 _"I'mjustgoingtocutthoseanswerwithayes!"_ the robot replies, "But don't fret about it, we have a big budget to cover everything."

Everybody started to counter, Maizono was asking how they will see their families, Junko was having none of it, Celestia was having difficulty believing that this was ideal and Makoto asks if that's the reason as to why the window are shut in, which the animatronic respond by saying that's right and they were soundproof, no one could hear them from outside.

"And now, for those who wish to leave," this caught everyone's attention, "There is a loophole."

"Do tell," Togami asks, his glasses flashing in interest.

Nobody was prepared for this…

"Good old' fashioned murder!" Monokuma says as he jumps into the air, flips, and lands on the ground. "The student who kills a classmate and gets away with it will be permitted to leave from here!" He then started to act…..un-normal. "The blood of someone spilled on the floor, the despair of trying to get out, and the battle of the best to see who gets out! Is so excited, I'm honored to be a witness!" he says, blushing madly and sweating. (how can a robot sweats and blushes is beyond my knowledge.)

Ragna fist-palm, "I see, in order to escape from here, you want us to go 'Hunger Games' here so that we can satisfy your fetish of murdering as well." Everyone, including Makoto and Maizono, looks at the white-haired with a weird face.

"Exactly! Glad that someone understands my reasoning!" Now all attention is on the bear, with shocking eyes.

"...Is official, you are insane Winnie the Pooh." Ragna comments. Everybody started to throw how crazy this was getting.

"Suck it you babies, from here and out, this is your life!" Monokuma says while walking in the middle of the group. "Look on the bright side; you can get away with murder! So, I suggest you start plotting!"

Mondo had enough, "That's it you asshole," he stood right in front of the principal, "Say one more thing about it and you'll be victim number one!"

"That's a threat? Are you planning to kill me with corn-hod on your head?" the bear asks, mocking the Biker, who didn't take that well. He grabs the bear by the head.

"No! I'll break everything inside you until you become scraps of metal!"

"Ahh! Attacking the principal is against the rules!" Monokuma shouts as his red eye started to glow and a beeping sound went off.

"Uhh, guys, this thing is beeping," Mondo says.

Ragna and Kyouko eyes widened before shouting, "Quick throw it away!" Mondo looks confused, "Just Do it!"

Without a second thought, he throws the robot away, and good thing he did…

 ***BOOM***

...Because the machine explodes into pieces. The smell of gunpowder hit everyone's nostrils.

"N-No way…" Makoto sputters in disbelief.

"It could have blown my face off!" Mondo stood stupefied.

"Is….he dead?" Fujisaki asks.

"What are you talking about?!"

Everybody turn to the stage to see another Monokuma popping out. "That was a warning for all of you! Next one who tries to be smart and breaks the rules will receive punishment!" he says as he lets out his claws.

"With this, we conclude the introduction ceremony, I wish you all a fun and unforgettable class year!" and with that said, he disappears from the stage.

"So let me get this straight: the only way to get out of here is by killing." Celestia resumes while twirling her hair.

"Grrrr, MURDER IS NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!" Ishimaru shouts, clearly not agreeing with this.

"T-this- i-is a jo-joke," Fujisaki says, not believing what she just heard and treating to cry.

"A joke can be, the murders may not be, that's what concerns me the most," Togami says, remembering everybody that they can become murder victims.

* * *

 _And this is how it began….sixteen students life inside Hope Peak Academy...the place where Despair will fall on the hope of the world...is what it was supposed to happen._

* * *

Suddenly, Monokuma appears again, "Oh! I almost forgot, I have to roll call!" he says while taking out a board out of nowhere. "You guys better answer or there will be punishment for that person!" he says, making everyone uncomfortable. "Begging roll call!"

"Makoto Naegi!"

"Huh? Uh, here."

"Sayaka Maizono!"

"Um….Here."

"Byakuya Togami!"

"Hmph….Here."

"Kyouko Kirigiri!"

"...Here"

"Aoi Asahina!"

"Umm...Here!"

"Sakura Oogami!"

"Here…"

"Mondo Oowada!"

"Tch!...Here."

"Kiyotaka Ishimaru!"

"Here, sir!"

"Hifumi Yamada!"

"Gyhaaa! Here!"

"Yasuhiro Hagakure!'

"AHHH! HERE!"

"Junko Enoshima!'

" _*sigh*_ Here."

"Toko Fukawa!"

"Eeek! H-H-Here!"

"Leon Kuwata!"

"Umm, here.."

"Chihiro Fujisaki!"

"Guh~... H-Here~."

"Celestia Ludenberg!"

"...Here."

"Ragna Sparda!"

"...Ragna Sparda!"

Makoto and Maizono turn to their side to see that the white-haired was no longer next to them.

"I said….RAGNA SPARDA!"

"...HERE!"

Everybody turned around to see where he was, but he wasn't at their eye view, however, Makoto knew where he was. He looks up and there was his brother. The idol notices Makoto looking up and did the same thing, only that she gasp. The rest of the group hear her gasp and look at her to see the two friends looking up, they follow their gaze upward and some of them have eyes widened while others look in interest.

Right on the ceiling, was none other than Ragan, hanging on an I-beam girder with his legs, looking upside down at the others.

"Ah! There he is! Well, everybody is here, now I take my leave…. for real." Monokuma says as he was about to leave, "Oh, and can someone tell the red kid to not fall down, I don't want him to ruin my fun too fast." he says before disappearing.

"You hear the principal, get down, right now!" Ishimaru yells, pointing at the crazy kid.

"OK."

"...Huh?" Before the Ultimate Moral Compass could ask, Ragan legs stop grabbing the girder and let himself being pulled down by gravity.

People like Maizono, Fujisaki, and Asahina let out a gasp at what Ragna did. Say person angle himself while spinning and when his feet meet the ground, a small earthquake shook the entire gym, causing to make some students to almost lose their balance.

"There, I'm down." He says, smiling at the Hall Monitor, who was trembling before he managed to adjust himself.

"You idiot! Why did you jump off like that! You could have died!" he yells to the white-haired.

"Don't worried. this is basically normal for me." Ragan responds.

"Normal?!" this time was Mondo who talks, "What kind of person calls that normal?!"

"The one who is the **Ultimate Daredevil,** " Ragna replies.

* * *

 _Daredevil, someone who is one son of a gun. He has no problem with doing the impossible. Jumping into an active volcano, dive into the Pacific Ocean and catch a video of the Megalodon, climb the Mountain Everest with no help, enter Area 51 and coming out without being seeing, and enter the NASA, hijack a rocket and when he was in orbit, he jumps out of it, went at full speed down with gravity, and lands on the Atlantic Ocean...with no parachute. That's who Ragna is…._

 _And that's the mistake Despair made…let the 'Devil' be pair up with Hope…._

* * *

(Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Intro Song: Never say Never)

 _"Hello there! Howdy! Is everybody here? Good! Then, let's get things rolling!"_

 _~DANGANRONPA~_

 _Makoto Naegi stumbles down on his tracks, losing his left shoe in the process._

 _Ragna Sparda had arms cross, fire devil-like wings on his back and fire horns on his head._

 _Sayaka Maizono signing a song while posing with her stage outfit._

 _Leon Kuwata on his baseball clothes throws a baseball at fiery speed._

 _Chihiro Fujisaki looking up as she programs with several computers around her._

 _Kiyotaka Ishimaru red eye glow as he points at someone, shouting at them._

 _Mondo Oowada rides his bike as his face show how strong he is._

 _Hifumi Yamada starts to make drawings as he takes a chip, surrounded by Otakus objects._

 _Hagakure Yasuhiro sits down and crosses his legs as he holds his crystal ball in hand._

 _Junko Enoshima shows a bored expression as she polished her nails._

 _Byakuya Togami sits on his throne while resting his face against his hand._

 _Toko Fukawa lies down, surrounded by many books._

 _Aoi Asahina poses in her school swimming suit while holding a donut on her mouth._

 _Sakura Oogami blades kick in the air, her right eye glowing red._

 _Kyouko Kirigiri had her back against the camera as she thinks._

 _Celestia Ludenberg holds a card, showing the grim reaper._

 _Monokuma appears as he uppercuts the air._

 _The menacing bear laughs as the 16 students use an elevator to down to where the game starts. The doors open, revealing a place where seventeen stands that made a circle, and a throne were Monokuma sits. Each student took his place on the stand from right to left: Makoto, Sayaka, Ishimaru, Enoshima, Sakura, Kyouko, Mondo, Aoi, Empty Stand, Yasuhiro, Chihiro, Byakuya, Celestia, Leon, Touko, Yamada, and Ragna. The words "Trial Starts" as everybody prepares for the battle that will determine who will live, and who will die. The camera stops on the two brothers as one shows that hope will prevail and the other show that despair will not best him._


	2. Our New' Life

"Give it a shot!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaah!"

*BAMM*

"...Not even a dent."

"Drats!"

Those were the voices of Aoi and Sakura, who were above the stairs of the gym. The Ultimate Martial Artist tried to use her force to at least bend the iron plate, but it didn't do shit.

Meanwhile, the rest were down below, Mondo and Leon were investigating the stand were Monokuma disappear, while the others were checking out a present given by the bear, a small device call 'e-Handbook'. They have several features, including the school's regulation, which follows:

* * *

 **Rule 1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.**

 **Rule 2: "Nighttime" is from 10p.m. to 7a.m. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.**

 **Rule 3: Sleeping anywhere other that the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.**

 **Rule 4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.**

 **Rule 5: Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is the destruction of surveillance cameras.**

 **Rule 6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.**

 **Rule 7: Additional school regulations may be added as necessary.**

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Not going to lie. This thing is awesome!" Hagakure shout, tapping on the handbook.

"Is no used, the iron plates are too thick." the Ultimate Swimmer says, walking down off the stairs.

"Same here!" Mondo shouts, kicking the stand while Kuwata looks around it.

"Do not lose hope my friends! We must keep searching, the exit will definitely appear before us!" Ishimaru yell.

"Captain Pep-Talk is right, let's keep searching." The Ultimate Baseball Player says.

Byakuya however, didn't agree with this, "I'll go alone." he surprises everyone with his statement.

"Hey! Is that really smart?" Junko asks the Ultimate Heir.

"It is, I would prefer not to have someone coming with me, they might have already planned to kill me," he says, walking away. Maizono tries to object, but he responds back, saying that only a fool would stop him.

"Woah! Woah!" The Ultimate Biker runs up and stands on his way, "You can just leave like that!"

The heir's eyes glow as he looks at him with no fear, "Out of the way, plankton."

"What did you say?!"

"What you are, a meaningful plankton, swimming in the ocean."

Something snap inside the biker leader, "Ooh boy, you're asking for pain aren't you?!" he cracks his knuckles.

Makoto, being the most reasonable one, went next to them. "H-Hold up! We can't start fighting against each other," he says, trying to calm them down.

Mondo looks at him with anger, "Huh? You're on his side now?!" he says, shaking his fist at him. "You're trying to lecture me?!"

Naegi cringes at his voice and waves his hand on defense, "N-no, I-"

"Shut up!" The pompadour yell, as he throws his punch at him, going directly to his face.

Makoto closes his eyes and waits for the punch to hit, but luck came to his side. He felt something pushing him away with force.

 _*POW*_

Mondo's fist hit right on the cheek, not in Makoto, but in Ragna. The punch was super strong, enough to send someone flying into the air and knocking them out….. But not today.

Oowada's eyes widened at what he did, but more importantly….. What it _didn't_ do….. Ragna took the punch in the face, left cheek, but he didn't move one bit or even flinch at it. The white haired look at him with seriousness on his face.

"Anger can make a perfect killer…. I suggest you take care of that if you want to survive," he says.

A few moments passed before the biker retracts his fist and slowly walk away with gritted teeth. Byakuya stood still for a moment, looking at the white haired who, walk back to his brother.

Ragna looks down at Makoto, only to make a deadpanned face, "Really? You pass out?" he asks. That's right, Makoto Naegi was unconscious. "I barely did anything." he bends down as he grabs his brother by the shirt.

Just then, the Ultimate Daredevil received a bonk to the head, he looks up to see the Ultimate Idol looking at him with worried eyes.

"You idiot! What were you doing?!" she shouts at him, mother style.

"What? I didn't think he would pass out," he says.

Before they could continue, another voice spoke up. "That was impressive." they turn to see Sakura walking up to them and bending down to her knees, followed by several more students like Yamada, Leon, Hagakure, Chihiro, Aoi, and Celestia.

"He pass out by a simple push and you withstand Owada fist, you must be well trained for that to happen." the martial artist says.

"...I really don't know how to answer that right now." the white haired tells her.

"Man, he really didn't read the atmosphere." Leon comments, "He should have let them be."

The blue haired idol looks down at him, "But, if he didn't do it, something terrible might happen…." she says.

"Well," Ragna says, "I'll take him to a room, can't leave him sleeping here." he says as he was about to pick him up, but Sayaka bops his head again.

"No, sir! You are going to the infirmary right now," she says.

"Huh?"

"Don't 'Huh?' me! I know you too well, now go and heal yourself!" she says, pointing to the exit like a mother telling his son to go to bed.

The Daredevil looks at her before slowly starting to chuckle, a small trail of blood coming out of his mouth, surprising the other students a little.

"Heh…. You know me too well…." he says, standing up.

"Arms raised up until you're gone!" the idol says and he follows her instructions. "I'll better see that you're in there and completely heal when I get there!"

The white haired slowly started walking away, once he reached the gym doors, he quickly disappears on the corner.

"Wow, he literally followed your instructions without a word." the red-haired says, very surprised for what he just witnessed.

"I-Is he re-really the Daredevil?" the Programmer ask.

"At any rate, we can't leave Makoto here," Sakura says, picking the lucky student in bridal style. "We must take him to a room."

"That's…. weird coming from you Sakura." Hagakure and Yamada say at the same time.

* * *

Makoto commenced to regain his consciousness, when he did, the first thing he saw was that he was in a bed, a simple, normal, average room.

"W….where am I?" he groggily says.

"Your room."

The brunette turns to the side to see Ragna, sitting on a chair, a patch on his left cheek.

"Yo."

"Gah!" Naegi jumps on the bed in surprise.

"Really? You became this scared?" Ragna asks his brother.

"Well, maybe you should stop appearing out of nowhere!" Makoto answers back.

"Right, sorry," Ragna says, scratching his hair.

"...You did it again." the brunette says as his brother looks at him, "You took the hit for me, didn't you?"

"...You really need to stop doing that."

"You of all people should know, I won't." Ragna says, looking at him, "I refused to let you've hit by anything."

The brunette made a small smirk, "You're too overprotective."

 _"Family and friends come first before anything else'_ ….. Those words were planted on me." the daredevil says.

At that moment, the door open up, revealing our favorite idol, "Oh Makoto, you're finally awake!" she says.

"H-hey, Maizono." the brunette greets her back.

"Maizono took care of you while I patch myself up." the white haired says to his brother, surprising him.

"Really?... Thanks, Maizono." he says, _('She went a bit too far for me.')_

"No worry, besides, I would have gone even more to help you," she replies with her trademark smile.

"Eh?! I said that out loud?" he asks.

"No, she's/I'm an esper." both the Daredevil and Idol said. They look at each other, and then to Naegi, moments later, they broke out in laughter. After they finish, Maizono spoke up.

"Anyway, I came to get the two of you." she says.

"Huh? Why?" Makoto ask.

"Well, everybody decided to investigate around the place and we all agree to reunite at the dining hall."

"...Wait, you're saying that is already time?" Ragna asks, in which she nods. _('What time is it?')_ , he asks himself.

"Then, let's get going." the brunette jumps out of his bed, almost tripping on the ground, but Ragna caught him by the hoodie. "Thanks."

...

..

.

Moments later they were in the dining room, only they were there.

"I thought you say we were supposed to reunite here." Makoto looks at the idol.

"We are, is just that we are the first ones," she says, putting her hand under her chin. "Anyway, how about we catch up with each other?" she asks, giving a smile that could melt one's, heart.

"S-sure! I would love to Maizono!" the luckster quickly replies.

"Yeah, we can do that," Ragna says, sitting on a chair. "So, Maizono, how it's been for you?" he says as the Ultimate Idol made a plain expression.

"...Uhh, s-something wrong Maizono?" the brunette calls the blue haired.

"Sayaka."

"Huh?" both brothers said.

"You two call by my first name, so why aren't you now?" she asks, almost in a demanding sound.

"H-huh? W-well…" Makoto sheepishly rubs his hair, while Ragna stood silent for a few moments before bumping his fist on his face and doing a stupid expression.

"Your right looks like I forgot, hahaha!" he lets out a small laugh.

"Y-yeah, looks like I did too, sorry Sayaka." the brunette gives her a weak smile.

Maizono only gives them a soft smile, "Don't worry now, I'm glad that you guys at least remember now."

They started to catch up with each other, Maizono spoke about her new song and her team, Makoto spoke about the day before her received the invitation to Hope's Academy, and Ragna spoke about where he was when they send him the invitation, which is a surprise since the white haired never stay in the same place twice.

Just then, the dining hall doors were thrown open, revealing the Ultimate Moral Compass coming in.

"Ah, Naegi! Maizono!Sparda! You three got here first, huh?" he says, walking up to them. "How unfortunate.… I was sure I'd beat everyone here."

"I'm surprised that you wanted to get here first, Ishimaru." the Daredevil says, putting his hand behind his head.

"Well, I am the Moral Compass, is very important for me to be on time. Oh, and I would like for you guys call by Taka."

"Huh? Why?" the Luckster asks.

"Is short, and I feel better been called by that." he answered, in which they nod at him.

Right on cue, everybody started to gather, and they took their seats where they wanted.

"Okay! Looks like everybody is here." Taka says as he stands up, "Let's start the meeting!"

"Wait a sec!" the Ultimate Fashionista talks.

"What is it?" Taka asks.

"What about…..what's her name again? You know, the silver-haired girl," she says, having trouble remembering the name of the missing member of their group. "Oh yeah, Kyoko!"

"What about her?" the red eye soldier asks.

"She's not here."

"What?!"

Some of the students started to look around the room, and sure enough, the Ultimate ? was not in sight.

Some people started to get worried, but Ragna spoke up. "Stop worry about it," he says, catching the attention. "If she doesn't appear as the meeting continues, someone can look for her later."

"But aren't you worry? What if something happens-" Aoi was about to say, but she got interrupted by the gothic next to her.

"That's why he says he isn't worried, is not like she won't appear." she says.

And as if it was destiny, the silver-haired walk inside the dining room. "Sorry I'm late," she says as she takes a seat.

"Kyoko! How dare you be late like this in the first?! Punctuality is important! Ishimaru shouts to her.

 _('Jeez, this guy is a total jackass.')_ some of the student's thought.

"Now then, I hereby declared the first session of Hope's Peak Academy briefing meeting opens!"

The first one to give their report were Ishimaru, Byakuya, and Kyoko since they investigate alone.

Byakuya tries to find who was responsible for their kidnapping but was unsuccessful.

Taka investigates the rooms, reporting that each of them has a room for themselves. In which, several other reports about all of them having beds to sleep, soundproofing since the user could scream all he or she wanted no one would hear them, cameras watching them, a key for their rooms and a bathroom, however, the girl's bathroom had a lock on them. Also, all the boys have a toolkit on their rooms and all the girls have a sewing kit on their rooms.

Kyoko found a piece of paper that had blueprints of the first floor. Investigating the rooms and angles, she came to a conclusion: they were trapped inside Hope's Peak Academy.

Next to report were Oowada and Celestia, they found a giant iron door that looks like the exit, the Biker tried to kick it, but it didn't work, saying that it was strong as iron. In which the Ultimate Gambler comments that it was made out of iron.

Next, Aoi and Sakura, they encounter some stairs that led all the way to a second floor, but they were blocked off.

Enoshima, Hagakure, and Leon try to remove the iron plates on the windows but were unsuccessful as well.

Finally, Fujisaki and Maizono, they check the kitchen, it was fully stock and is enough to feed the seventeen of them. Yamada asks of it really okay since the food would not last long, but the Programmer said that the kitchen gets re-stock every day, that's what Monokuma said to them.

"Okay! Anything else?" Taka ask.

"Anything else? We are s-stuck in h-ere, we d-don't know who p-put us here! A-And we didn't find a w-way out! We can't do a-anything!" Touko says, biting her nail.

"Is obvious, someone will need to kill to get out," Byakuya says, remembering again the dark scapegoat.

"Don't joke with that!" Junko shouts at him for bringing that up.

"Come on man! What can we do?!" Kuwata was losing it.

"We can adapt," Celestia spoke up. "Adapt to live our lives here from now on," she says with a smile that didn't suit the mood.

"Live here….? Are you saying we should just accept this?" Fujisaki asks tears on his eyes.

"A lack of adaptability is a lack of survivability," she says looking at everyone. "The one who survives is not the one who is stronger or smarter, but the one who adapts."

"The Lolita is right." Ragna spoke up as everybody looks at him, "As someone who experience it, is best that we adapt our surrounding, make sure we know what we must do in here."

"Hehehe, as expected from the Ultimate Daredevil," she says, standing up from her chair, "Which is why I would like to make a suggestion."

She takes out her e-handbook as everybody pays attention. "You all notice the rule regarding nighttime, right?" she says, showing the second and third rule. "Since this rule must be followed, why not make our own rules with this?"

"Huh? What do you mean with that?" Mondo asks, resting his legs on the table.

"At night, let's all stay in our rooms." she simply stated.

"Huh? What's the point on that?" the Bookworm ask her.

"Night hours are more than just sleep you know," she replied, making everyone understand her reasoning. "Besides everyone would start to get worried and anxious every night."

"So you're suggesting we limit our activity through the night," Sakura says, receiving a nod from the Gambler.

"However, unlike the other rules, this rule is not to be forced to follow, we all must agree to follow it."

After a few moments, everybody complies to follow this specific rule. "Good. Then, if you excuse me…." Celestia started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" the programmer ask her.

"Is almost nighttime, and I would love to take a shower before it arrives." she says as she elegantly said goodbye and walks away.

After she says that, Ishimaru agreed that Celestia was right, they all agreed that tomorrow they all separate and search again, and with that said, the meeting end.

Makoto went to his room, Sayaka went to hers and Ragna went to his. They all took a bath and the moment they landed on the bed, they instantly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Day One**

The next morning, he felt his eye's opening. He wipes his eyes as he groggy stood up from the bed and slowly walks inside the bathroom. He opens the bath pen and pours water on his face. He blinks several times as his vision came to his face as he looks in the mirror, showing Ragna's face.

 _('Jeez, what time is it?')_ he thought as he grabs a towel and cleans his face. Once he did, he left his room, walking down the hall as he went to the dining hall, when he got there, he saw that the hall was completely empty. He quickly looks at the clock, only to be surprised. _('8:30?! How the hell did I didn't hear the announcement?!')_ he asks himself as he walks into the kitchen.

"Anyway, can start the day with an empty stomach," he says as he enters the kitchen. Moments later, he comes out with a bowl full of ramen.

Taking a seat, he prays for his food before going in. As he eats, Mondo Oowada walked inside the room. He came to get a drink for his sour throat and was surprised to see the Daredevil there, eating without a care in the world. The Biker stood still, Ragna hasn't seen him yet. What happened yesterday came to his head, he hadn't apologized to him for the fist, that was unnecessary of him, and now, it looks to be a great chance to do that.

He walks up to the table Ragna was, "Hey, Red." he calls.

Ragna looks up to see the Ultimate Biker, "….Yes? Can I help you?" he asks.

"No…. I'm just…. Look, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday," he says while bowing his head at him.

"...Oh! The fist, right?" he says, remembering. He simply waves his hand at him, "Don't worry about it, you were in pressure, besides," he points at the claw scar on his face, "I pass through worse."

The Biker lets a sigh out, looks like things when okay, "Yeah, I noticed that when you didn't flinch at my punch."

Ragna stood up from his chair, "Look, we may have started on the wrong foot, how about we start again?" he suggests.

Mondo stood silently before smirking, "Yeah, let's start again," he extends his arm. "I'm Mondo Oowada, Ultimate Biker."

Ragna took his extended arm and shake it, "Ragna Sparda, Ultimate Daredevil, hope we can be friends Oowada."

Once that was done, Ragna continues eating his ramen while Mondo went to grab a drink. He returns and took a chair in front of Ragna. They both stood silent, but the Biker kept looking at the white haired scar.

"You want to know how I got this scar?" the white haired asks, noticing the look he was receiving.

Oowada looks surprised that he noticed him staring, so he decides to ask away, "I'll be honest with you, just how the hell isn't your left eye blind? That scar is really nasty….. And cool, to be honest."

Ragna finishes his breakfast and looks at him, "Well, it all started…."

And so, Ragan explains that he received the scar from an Ussuri Brown Bear, which can weight up to 1500 pounds, in the mountains of Russia, saying that he wanted to try piledrive one while being inside a cyclone. He managed to do it, but the bear's back paw managed to scratch him. He couldn't open his eye for a month, but when he did open it, he was surprised to see that it was fine, only that his pupil turn red.

Oowada has winded eyes, this kid piledrive a fucking bear while spinning in a cyclone, screw guts, you need to have real balls of steel to do that, let alone been in front of one with a weapon.

"Shit…. Your one, crazy, son of a bitch, you know that." the Biker says, throwing his finished drink into the trash can.

"Meh, what can I say? Danger is my game….. Anyway, what about you, mister Biker? It must be hard-boiled to be the leader of the biggest biker gang in the world." Ragna ask.

Mondo puts a smirk on his face, "Damn right it is!"

Now it was Mondo turn to talk, he spoke about _"The Diamonds Dogs"_ the gang created by his brother, Daiya. How they took their streets, riding their bikes. How he loves his bike, which is one that has no muffler. How they call him and Daiya, the Diamond Brothers

"And then, I got caught by the police, so I pull over and when they came up…. Well, a massacre just happens," he says.

"Damn! You must be strong for that to happen." Ragna comments, very surprised.

"Fucking right I am! You can't wave the banner of the gang without strength!" he shouts to the most obvious thing in the world. "In a fight, they will go for the leader."

"Kill the leader and the pack breaks, right?"

"Right, that's why I have to be one tough motherfucker!" he says giving the thumbs up. "So, what's your type of ride?"

"My ride? Well….. I would say a **Kawasaki** model." Ragna says.

"What?! You like them too?!" Mondo asks in surprise.

"Yeah! To me, that's what a real man drives!" he says to the biker.

"Agreed! That's why I love them! Especially when they don't have a muffler!" the Biker says with excitement.

After the two spoke about the kind of motorcycle they ride and like, Ragna finished eating and went to clean the bowl.

"Hey Red!" Mondo call him, "When we get out of here, how about you drive with us? I'm sure my friends would like to ride with someone like you."

"Really?" the Daredevil ask, "Then, it will be an honor to drive with you guys!"

"Hahahaha! I promised you that you will not regret it!" Mondo says, standing up and walking out of the dining room while waving his hand.

( _'To ride with the biggest biker gang in the world?' I am lucky to be invited!')_ the white haired says.

* * *

After coming out of the kitchen, Ragna started his investigation. He looks first inside the trash room, it had a hatch on the floor, but it was locked, same goes for the room since the inside was close to the gate. The bathroom if the boys had a fish tank, The laundry room had several washing machines, a vending machine and several magazines to kill time, and there was another room, but there was tape saying that is prohibited to go in. Normally, a Daredevil would never let this bother of course, but not now.

After looking in the dorm, he moves to the first floor of the academy. When he got there, he saw how Asahina, Oogami, and Fukawa had a discussion, he didn't pay mind and went to look. First, the infirmary, several displays of medicines and a bed to rest. Nothing, that could look like an escape route. Both of the classrooms are like the one he and Makoto woke up in, all windows shut. The record room had several computers, but no place for an exit.

Finally, the room before the gym, checking the placed, it was decorated with several trophies.

 _('Nothing here as well…..')_ he thought as he was about to walk inside the gym when something caught his attention on the corner of his eye. There was something sticking out from behind the podium of trophies. Moving it a little, a stick falls off. Ragna grabs it with both hands and starts to pull it, and what came out was a shock.

It was a hammer, to be pressies, a sledgehammer, it appears that the mallet can be extended to be long. The metal head was colored red-blood like.

('What the heck?') Ragna thought he looks at it, before founding an envelope behind it. He opens it up and inside was a letter and a gold coin with Monokuma's face.

The letter said: _"Congratulations! You have found my favorite hammer! As a prize for it, here is a Monokuma coin, there are hidden around this school so good luck finding them!_

 _Sincerely, Principal Monokuma_

 _Ps: Use it wisely when you go to murder someone!_

At that moment, the Daredevil crumpled the piece of paper and shove it in his pocket, a tick mark on his head, this bear really wants someone to die. _('His persistent, I'll give him that much.')_ he says to himself.

He then slams the hammer on his hand, surely it was real. Ragna decide to take it with him, leaving it here would be found by someone and that person would possibly use it to kill another one. He puts the hammer away and walks out of the gym. Looking at the golden coin, he heard about using it on a machine in the Prize Room.

Looking at the map, he went to the Prize Room. As he walks, he saw the Ultimate Swimmer there, not with the Martial Artist or the Writing Prodigy.

"Hey there Ragna! What's up?" she greets.

"Nothing much, thanks for asking Ashina." he responds back.

"There no need to call me that, call me Hina, all my friends call me that." she says with her happy looking smile.

"OK then, I'm fine, thanks for asking Hina." he says.

"Good! Then, I'm going to call you Ragny from now on!"

A sweat appears on the white haired face, _('_ Ragny _? I just talk to you now, don't you think is a little early to call by nicknames?….')_ He then asks, "So, where's Oogami and Fukawa? I saw them with you when I came down."

"Oh, Sakura went to take some protein drinks and Fukawa….. Well, let's just that she couldn't stay here with…. 'Meatheads'." she says, puffing her cheeks and crossing her arms under her breast. "And after all that trouble I went to invite her…."

"Well…. She is the Ultimate Bookworm, so she must feel safer inside her room then here." Ragna suggest.

 _"*sigh*_...Maybe you're right…." she then looks at him in curiosity, "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh well, just investigating since yesterday I couldn't do shit." he says.

"Oh yeah, Owada punch you hard and blood came out from your mouth, how's it going?" the Swimming Pro asks in concern.

"It's OK, in fact, I'm glad Oowada punch me." he responds, surprising Hina.

"Huh? Why are you glad? That's not normal." Hina says.

"I know, but thanks to it, it reminds me that I'm not going over the top," Ragna says.

"Eh?" Hina looks at him as if she would actually hear something familiar.

"Ever since little, I always love challenges, it gets me pumped up just to hear one, it means **the fight and struggle** that I would have to do." he says, placing his hand on his bandage, "I don't fight to just get to the top, **I fight to give everything I got because the fear of receiving a painful loss** is not something we all want."

Hina's eyes widened slowly…. The fight and struggle to the top…. To give everything you got…... the fear of losing….. He was acting like…

"Because at the end-"

"You will feel loneliness because it's lonely at the top." Hina says, surprising Ragna, "You're the Daredevil, someone who is tough in everything, that's why you always break your limits….. because it shows you how much really can do. Having Oowada punch and make you bleed….means that you're still learning."

"...Yeah...Exactly!" Ragna says in excitement, "How do you know that?!"

"Because I do the same thing!" Hina shouts, excitement getting into her head, "I always give everything, I don't want to lose at anything! I want to keep getting challenges!" she says.

"I know right?!" Ragna started to get excitement, "It doesn't matter what it is, if it is a challenge, I'll take it!"

"Even if it means my bones will break!"

"Even if it's something I'm not great at!"

"Even if there's danger of it!"

"Even if my body is at the end of the line!"

 **"I want to keep pushing myself as hard as possible, reach the highest mountaintop!"** they both said at the same time. Their excitement reaching the hard-boiled moment, a few moments before noticing how closed their face were, almost kissing.

Both of them blush madly, as they took two steps away, looking away for a moment, "Umm….So yeah, that's why I'm glad Oowada hit me." They quickly change the subject.

"Y-yeah, I really understand you." she says, placing her hand on her chest.

"A-Anyway, I should go, I want to try the Monomachine." he says.

"S-sure….." she says as Ragna walks past her, "Hey!" she calls back to him. "M-maybe, we could go, and have a race together one of this day? I know for being the fastest on my Running team," she suggests.

Ragna stood still for a moment before turning to her with a soft smile and blushing. "Sure, I would like that."

Aoi smiles at it, "Then you better prepared yourself, 'cause I won't go easy on you!" she points at him.

Ragna gives her a cocky smirk, "You better don't." he says before walking away.

When he was gone, Aoi lets out a sigh, she places her hand on her chest, her heart was beating fast. Just what is happening? At that moment, she felt someone behind her.

"Asahina?" she turns around to see Sakura Oogami with two drink on her hands. "I brought you some drink."

"Ah, thanks, Sakura," she grabs the drinks and starts to drink it.

Sakura notice something on her, "Is something the matter?" she asked in concern.

"Huh?"

"You're breathing heavily, and I can feel the heat from here," Sakura says.

Hina puts a hand on her forehead, she felt a little hot and her breathing _was_ heavy. She began to think, _('Should I tell Sakura about what happened?')_ she ask herself, she kept thinking and thinking before nodding to herself, _('I'll tell her later, at least, until I understand this….feeling.')_

She looks at the Martial Artist with a smile, "I was just doing some push-ups, I suddenly got this fire on me that I had to take out!" she says with her chirpy sound.

The Ogre nods, "Yes, a warrior must release the fire inside them, is not good to let that fire grow inside you until you burst….." Sakura commences her speech of how one must release their inner power. Hina smiles at her friend, glad that she took the bait, and she was glad that she got to know someone else than just Oogami.

...

..

.

Ragna enters inside the Prize Room, in there, he lets out a long sigh, just what the hell happened back there? He places his hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. After, like, three minutes of breathing, he managed to calm himself and look around the shop.

It was full of several kinds of stuff, from vending machines to snacks, but the most strange thing is the round prize machine, full of small size prize capsules.

"What is this?" he asked as he looks at the machine.

"Upupupupu! Looks like someone needs an explanation!" Monokuma appears out of nowhere.

"..." No comment.

"Oh come! Act surprised about my appearance!" says the angry robot.

He got no response. "...Well, whatever, you ask about the Monomono Machine?" he jumps up into the stand where the machine was. "Is really easy, all you need is a Monokuma coin and you will get a prize, so I suggest you collect a lot of my coins!~" the robot says, caressing the machine like a puppy.

"...Okay, so what are the prizes? Is there like a list of prizes?" Ragna asks, trying to not look creepy at what he just saw.

"Nope! The prizes are random!" he says before moving away, "Now, why don't you try it. I mean, that's why you're here." it says, placing his hand on his mouth.

The white haired just roll his eyes. He takes out the coin and places it on it. Twisting the handle, a small green capsule pop out. Ragna picks it up and opens it, revealing a small piece of paper.

"Upupupu! Looks like today is your lucky day, Ragny!" the robot bear says.

"Don't you fucking call me that," Ragna says, giving him a death stare.

"Huh? Why not? Aoi calls you that." the bear twists his head to the side.

"That's why; you're not her," he says, "And what do you mean I'm lucky?"

"Hehehe…. Read the paper, then you'll see." the bear says before disappearing.

The white haired raised an eyebrow. He reads the piece of paper.

 _"Congratulations! You won a gaming device! It would be in your room right away!"_

"...Huh?" was all that Ragna says, _('The fuck? Does he really think I will actually fall for this?')_ he thought.

Make no mistake, Ragna knows that this bear will make sure to make everyone's life be terrible. Seeing the waste of time he did, he shove the paper in his pocket and leave the Prize Room. When he got out, he saw that Hina had left, meaning that she went away. Feeling that he investigated everything on the school, he went to the living room.

Right as he was going to turn a corner, he bumped into someone, causing both of them to fall. Ragna quickly stands up and look up to see the person he bumped, the Ultimate .…(Detective)...

"Oh, sorry there, I wasn't looking where I was walking," he quickly extended his hand to her, "Are you okay Kirigiri?"

The lavender haired looks at the hand before grabbing it. Ragna pulls her up to her feet, "...Thanks." she says.

"Yeah, no problem," he says as he walks past her, "I'll be sure to be careful when I walk around." he was about to walk away, when-

"Wait," he gets called by the mysterious girl, "Could I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"...Are you scared?" she asks.

He looks at her in confusion, telling Kyouko that he doesn't know what she's talking about, she clarifies the question, "We are trapped inside this insane place, we have been told that we must kill someone to get out of here….. Doesn't that make you scared?"

Ragna thought about her questions, he closes his eyes in thought, after doing some thinking about it, he nods before giving an answer.

"Yes, it does."

Kirigiri looks at him, "Really? You, the Ultimate Daredevil, scared?" she would be lying if she said that she wasn't surprised to hear that.

"Heh," he says as he caresses his hair, "I might be a Daredevil, but I'm still human."

"Hmmm, true." she says.

"Besides, been scared is important in life."

"Hmm? Why is that?" she asks, her curiosity.

 **"Because it shows you that the next action you do, will decide if you live or not."**

At hearing that, Kirigiri almost lost her composure as everything around her stop, only Ragna move.

"Fear is a part of a human being, it shows that I'm alive….as to why I don't show it….. **I just hide it."**

"..." the Ultimate ? stood silently on it.

"...I'm just like you Kirigiri." That statement caught her attention.

"What?" she asks him.

"Don't play dumb….. You are hiding your true emotions." her eyes lost composure, "You're like everyone here; scared of what might happen…. Scared of this _Headmaster's motive_ …." he turns to look at her in the eyes. "Or…. Is there a reason for you to be more scared than the rest of us?"

She looks at him with her normal expression, "Why should I be more scared than anyone else? I'm like all of you, a prisoner trying to find a way out of here." she says.

"Even though this place was built for you?"

"...What….did you say?" she asks with a serious tone.

Ragna looks away from and looks up into a camera in the hall, "I did my homework you know, I know your connection in here." he looks at her again. "Just because we don't know the Ultimates, doesn't mean it hides anything about the Headmaster."

Now, this time, Kyoko couldn't control her eyes for getting widened, her profile was well hidden from anyone, even from the Byakuya Family, so how in the world did this man know?! Before she could ask more, the Daredevil put his palm in front of him.

"Don't, as far as I know, this isn't my business, so I'll stop there. I'm just letting you what I know," he says as she just looks at him.

"...Why are you telling me this?" she asks.

"Hmm?"

"If….you do know my connection, why are telling me this? I could be in cahoots with whoever is in charge in here. You telling me could cause your life, so why are you telling me this?" she finishes.

He stood silent for a few moments before giving her a stupid expression, "Because I wanted to."

"..." the mysterious Ultimate would have slap herself, he just told him because he wanted too?!

"Besides, you're not in cahoots with them." he tells her.

"...How so?" she asks. He looks at her with a smile that she hasn't seen in a while.

"Because I believe in that, and in you."

"...And if you're wrong?"

"That's a dare I'll take."

Kirigiri stops talking as he looks at this boy, after having this conversation with him, she concluded one thing: his was trusting blindly.

"Your trust to someone is too weak, you should be careful with that habit of that." she says, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I have been told that….Good thing it hasn't happened yet," he says as he started to walk away, he stood in front of his room. Before he could put the key inside the doorknob, he looks at Kyoko one more time.

"Kirigiri."

"Yes?"

"...If you ever need help or someone to hear you out, my door is always open…. And on this last part, I'm just following my gut," he looks at her with a small smile.

 **"Is better to tell about what you're afraid of."**

Kirigiri looks at him, no matter what she does, this man became an enigma the moment he asked her that question on the gym.

"...I'll consider the offer…." she then turns around to leave, "Good afternoon, Sparda."

"...Same to you, Kirigiri," he says as he opens the door to his room and enters in it.

Kirigiri hear the door close and looks behind her one more time, _('...Ragna Sparda…..To say all that even though I could be the enemy…. And taking it as a chance…..')_ she thought as she turns back to walk, a small smile appearing on her face, _('He really is the Ultimate Daredevil.')_

* * *

The moment Ragna enter his room and close the door….. He was surprised to find something unexpected in there.

Right next to his bed was a black device, the size of a medium box, next to it were two controls connect with a wire, one for the two. And on top of the device was a note saying: _"ENJOY!"_

"...OK, what's the catch?" he says with a serious expression, he looks around the device, "There must be some sort of prank in here." he picks it up and starts to shake it, he checks the controls, disconnects the wires, checks everything. He remembers about the toolkit, he went to check on it, but none of them, fit the screws on the device. After looking at it for a long time, he places it on the stand against the wall.

 _('...Okay, let's just say that this is real, how do I know it works, I don't have a fucking TV to try on it!')_ he thought, caressing his temple.

With that said, Ragna stretches his arms, "Is getting late…. I'll continue tomorrow." he takes off his red coat and placed it on the chair, putting the sledgehammer under his bed, before he entered the bathroom to take a bath.

The moment he comes out, the nighttime announcement went off, _"_ Ehem _! This is an announcement, is now 10 pm, meaning that is nighttime. Soon the dining hall will be locked. Good Night!~"_

Letting out a yawn, he makes sure that his door is locked, went to his bed, lift the cover up and got inside. After a few seconds, he fell asleep. Tomorrow will be another day.

...

..

.

Upupupupu!...Rest while you can my dear Ultimates… Soon, Despair will destroy that Hope of yours! Upupupupu!"

* * *

-Ragna's File of Friendship-

Makoto Naegi - **Brothers/Friends**

Sayaka Maizono - **Friends**

Byakuya Togami - **Strangers**

Kyoko Kirigiri - **Acquaintance**

Leon Kuwata - **Strangers**

Toko Fukawa - **Strangers**

Junko Enoshima - **Strangers**

Kiyotaka Ishimaru - **Strangers**

Mondo Oowada - **Acquaintance**

Sakura Oogami - **Strangers**

Aoi Asahina - **Acquaintance**

Chihiro Fujisaki - **Strangers**

Celestia Ludenberg - **Strangers**

Hifumi Yamada - **Strangers**

Yasuhiro Hagakure - **Strangers**

 _The shadow of the sixteen students appears on the screen._

(Remaining Students: 16)


	3. The Second Day and The Motive

Day Two

The next morning, Ragna woke up by the sound of the door ringing.

 _('Huh?')_ he thought as he slowly got up from his bed, _"Yawn….._ Is someone calling?" he thought as he drags his legs on the floor. The doorbell rings again. "Yeah, I hear you!" he says as he picks his coat and opens the door, revealing that the one that was calling him is none other than Maizono.

"Sayaka?" he asked, stretching his arms.

"Hey, Ragna! Good morning!" she says with her famous smile.

"Yeah, good _morning.~"_ he says letting out a yawn.

"Are you okay? Is 9:00 am on the morning already," she says.

"...Again?" he places a hand on his temple. "How did I miss the announcement again?"

"Huh? You didn't hear it?" she asks in confusion.

"I think my TV announcement is damaged." he says, coming out of his room and closing it.

At that moment, our favorite bear appears, "Yep! That's right!" Monokuma says, "For some reason, I can't make the morning announcement in your room, which is weird since I can do the nighttime announcement on it." he disappears again.

"...Well, that explains it." Ragna says, putting his coat on. "Sorry to make you worry Maizono," he says.

The Idol puff her cheeks as she gives him an angry face, "Ups, sorry Sayaka!" he quickly waves his hand in defense.

She makes her smile in minutes, "I was just messing with you."

Moments passed before Ragna slap himself, blushing in embarrassment, "Just fall for that, good job Sayaka."

Maizono chuckles at him, "Hehehehe, like little brother, like older brother I guess."

"Very funny," he says, patting her head and making her blush a little while chuckling, "Okay, I'm going to eat breakfast now, see ya." he was about to walk away, but Maizono stop him.

"Oh! How about I make you breakfast?" she says, "I made breakfast to Makoto yesterday and he liked it!"

"Really? You cook?" he asked, hearing this for the first time.

"Of course!" she says.

"If Makoto says is great, then I would love to try it." he told her, making her happy.

"Great!" she says before wrapping her arm around his, "Let's go!" she pulls him away.

"H-hey! You don't need to pull!" Ragna says.

* * *

Moving to the dining hall, Ragna took a seat as Sayaka went to the kitchen and began cooking. While Ragna waits for the Idol to finish, someone came into the hall. The Daredevil turns to it to see the Ultimate Programmer walking in, scratching her hand.

"Ouch…..Oh, hey there Sparda," she says, noticing the white haired.

"Hey there Fujisaki," he greets her. "Why are you scratching your arm?"

"Oh, that…. W-well, it was a mosquito," she says, walking up to him.

"A mosquito?" he raised his eyebrow.

"A mosquito bites me last night." she says, sitting on the chair with him.

"How bad is it?"

"Really bad, here." she says, showing Ragna a big red bump on her pale skin arm.

"Holy Cow! Are you sure it was a mosquito?" he asks, surprised.

"Yeah, Makoto asks me the same thing." she says.

"You saw Naegi?"

"Yeah, he asked me why didn't smack it away."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait…." he stops the Programmer, who looks at him. "Let me guess….." he took a deep breath and-

"You say that you didn't smack it because you think that mosquito must have a family to feed, so you let it suck your blood."

Fujisaki had winded eyes, "H-how did you-?"

"Cause I'm an esper." he says.

"Really? You can read my minds?!" the programmer says with excitement in her eyes.

"Nah, I'm kidding, I just have a good intuition." he says as he stretched his arm to her, "Here, show me your arm."

Confused, she gives him her arm, she watches as Ragna place his hands together and started to make some strange signs with his hands, finishing with a clap. Suddenly, Fujisaki saw something amazing, the Daredevil release an aura that made his eyes turn white and both his hair and coat started to float around.

He then places his hands on the red bump and started to caresses it. A small light glow on the arm. Everything went back to normal, Ragna returns to normal. He removes his hand from the arm, revealing that the red bump is gone.

"Woah!" the programmer shout in excitement. "What was that?!"

"Is something I learn on my travels," Ragna says, "I used it for a worse-case situation on me."

"That's so cool!" she says with stars in her eyes, "Is this like some sort of mysterious power?!"

"Yeah, let's go with that."

"That is something amazing! It can heal anything?!" she asks.

"Ahh…." he puts a finger on his chin, "Well, maybe like a broken bone or a wound, but that's it." he then puts a thinking pose, "Although to be able to do that I have to do crazy things."

Fujisaki looks at his in curiosity as he explains all the things he did so that he can be taught, from alligator fighting to be butt naked in the woods. The programmer was left speechless.

"Amazing…. You really are the Daredevil…." she says.

"Yeah, I know that…. Anyway, if you feel that the bump gets red again, come to me and I'll treat it right away," he says.

"Mhm! I'll do that, thanks, Sparda," she says.

"Please, you can call me Ragna, I'll allow it." he says with a smile.

"O-okay, then see you later Ragna!" she says running out of the hall with a cute animal smile.

 _('...I don't know, but I have a creepy feeling go through my spine right now.')_ the white haired though.

"...Still been a softy I see." Ragna turns back to see Maizono coming out of the kitchen with a bowl.

"I'm just helping a fellow classmate with a problem.… Nothing amazing." he says as she places on the table the bowl.

"Yeah, you always been like that," she says, sitting on the chair Fujisaki was.

Ragna picks up a spoon and starts to eat the food, his eyes widened. "Wow! This is good Sayaka!" he started to eat more of it.

"Hehehe, I did say that I can cook." she says with that mysterious smile that can melt any heart.

Ÿour going to make a great wife," he said, making the idol blush out. After eating all the food, Ragna says thanks to Maizono as he lies back to rest a bit. Seeing the opportunity, the Idol decides to ask a question.

"Hey, Ragna?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

At that moment, Ragna fell from his seat, he quickly sits back, blushing on his cheeks. "W-where did that question come from?"

"Huh? You're embarrassed?" she says, putting a sad face, "Does it mean you do?"

"N-No, I don't!" He responds to her.

"Then how about a crush?" she asks.

"Okay! Where is this going Sayaka?!" he went to the points.

"Oh nothing, just curious," she says with her ever-loved smile, "Is it bad?"

The Daredevil blushes, "N-No.… is not." he scratches his hair.

"...Aren't you going to ask me?" she asks.

"Huh?"

"If I have a boyfriend?"

 _('Jeez Christ! What is going on?!')_ he thought, "...Do you have a boyfriend?" he asks.

"Surprisingly, no." she says with her smile.

"What? Not even one?" Ragna was very surprised to hear that she doesn't have a boyfriend.

"No," she looks up into the ceiling, "The truth is, I have been too busy to care about that."

Ragna stood silently before asking another question, "Then, do you have a crush on someone?"

She looks down with a little pint of pink on her cheeks, "Well…. There's someone I'm interested in." she says.

"Really now?" he asked.

"Yeah... He can sometimes be easy to read and his brother loves him a lot, he always has this luck of his that just makes me want to be with him," Sayaka then blush, "And he has a smile that always makes me smile."

At that moment, Ragna's mind remembers something important that happened in the school that he, Makoto and Sayaka went, he mentally slaps himself.

 _('Of course, I would forget this! She always looks at Naegi ever since she saw him and me taking that crow away, technically Makoto did the hold thing, but I make sure that he didn't try to attack anyone….. I'm really becoming an idiot.')_ he thought.

"However," Sayaka's voice brought Ragna's attention back. "I must put those feelings aside for now. Getting out of here is the first priority," she says.

Ragna nods, "True, what's the point being interested in someone if you just stay here?" he says, "We have to get out of here."

The Idol nods, "That's right!" she says, "Let's get out of here….You….Makoto….and me."

A small smirk appears on the white-haired face, "Yeah, let's do that." he stands up from his seat. "And when we do, I'll help with all I can to make sure the person you're interested in notice you."

Maizono looks at him surprised, "Y-you will?" she asked in surprise.

"Anything for a friend," he says, stretching his arm at her. She looks at the hand before standing and taking the hand.

"Then, I will be counting on you….Don't give your back on me," she says.

"Don't worry, I never turn my back on a friend, especially one that's important to me." he says.

"Hehehe….I'm glad to have you and Makoto here…"

* * *

After that, Ragna and Sayaka went there separate ways, Ragna went back to his room because his bed was getting smelly, so he decided that is time to clean them up. Moments later, he walks into the laundry room with the bedclothes and put them on a washing machine. As he waits around, he investigates the room one more time, finding two Monokuma's coin, before sitting on the chair and started to think about the kidnappers, just how in the world they managed to capture him? He could have felt any intent of kidnapping, been a daredevil needs a sixth sense you know, so it doesn't make sense that he was captured this easy. Before he could continue, a new voice appear.

"Hi, Rag~na! What are you doing?"

Ragna looks to the side to see Junko Enoshima.

"Oh, hello Enoshima." he greets, "I'm just washing my bed clothes."

"Really so?" she says, standing next to him.

"Yeah, have to clean it up once in awhile, you know." he says, standing up from the chair and walking into a machine with drinks.

"...You know, you're different from what I imagine." the Fashionista says. Ragna turns to look at her, "I expect you to be….. more 'Wild', giving your talent."

"Heh, I can't blame you there." he smirks, picking the drink he ordered.

"So…. Are you, like, one of those guys?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"You know, those types of guys that picks up girls."

"Oh…. Don't worry, I'm not like that…. I'm sure of it."

"...Well, that's good. Glad to know that you're not like the jerks on the streets." she makes a disgusting expression while being angry.

He looks at her from top to bottom, "Well, you _are_ a supermodel, there would be guys that will be attracted to you."

Enoshima looks at him in surprised, "You too? You do know the pain I'm going? You're a sharp one Ragna!" she says, relieve and happy.

"I guess…." he says, _('Is common sense, beautiful girls will be attracted to men's)'_ he thought, taking a sip of his drink.

"So…. What's your type of woman?" she suddenly asked, making the white-haired to spit out his drink a little.

" *cough _, cough, cough*_ What do you mean?"

 _('Huh…. That's new…')_ "I mean, what's your kind of woman? Aggressive? Silent? Funny? Maybe wild, I guess that a possibility since you're a Daredevil." she started to rant.

"Uhh, I don't even-"

"Oh, don't worry, I can present you a friend of mine when we get out, I bet she would _love_ to have someone like you," she says with a smile before leaving.

"...What just happened?" was the only thing the confused boy could say. "I….guess we get to know each other a little?"

* * *

After washing and putting back the bed's clothes to his room. Ragna decided to spend the two Monokuma's coins in the Prize Room, when he got there, he could hear a voice that sounds really annoyed. He enters the room and saw Leon Kuwata, he was very angry while standing next to the Monomono machine.

"Dammit! A pointless one again!" the baseball player shout.

"What's going on Kuwata?" Ragna ask.

The red-haired turns around "Huh? Oh, hello, Sparda. Just using this machine here." he says, scratching his hair.

"And the shouting?" the white haired ask.

Leon sighs, "Well…. I wanted to see if I can win a microphone."

Ragna raise an eyebrow, "A microphone?"

"Yeah, I need for my voice practice, a rock star must know his voice, right?" he says.

"Rock Star? Aren't you the Ultimate Baseball player?"

"Umm….about that, I'm going, to be honest," he took a deep breath before saying the true, "I hate baseball."

"...Huh?"

"You hear me, I hate baseball! I never wanted to play something like that, I mean, is so easy, anyone can do it!" he says, before starting to say how he didn't like the practice, standing around smelly players, running around the field for three hours.

"Woah, you really hate it." the Daredevil says, very surprised from it.

"Damn right bastard! Especially since they beg me to cut my hair, well not anymore! When I got the invitation to go to this school, I drop the team, and enter right away!" the baseball player says.

"And if I understand what I heard, what your wearing, and since you're looking for a microphone….. I believe you want to be a…. Ultimate Rock Star?"

The red-haired looks at him in surprised, "Woah! You're right, I want to become the **Ultimate Rock Star!"** he says raising his fist. "Is my dream to take over the world with punk music! I will change the music industry with it!"

 _('I see…. So his has a dream that has nothing to do with baseball…. Well…. playing baseball is just his talent.')_ hethought.

"And then, that girl on the hair salon will go out with me!" he says.

"Huh?"

"I meet this girl on this hair salon, she told that she dates musicians or rock stars." the red-haired says.

 _('...On second thought, maybe I should just understand him better….')_ he thought again.

"So what brings you here?" Leon ask.

"Oh, I want to find a clock," Ragna says.

"A clock? Why?"

"The morning announcement isn't getting to my room." he says, looking at the display around the room.

"Huh…. Well, bad news man, there are no clocks in here, I double-check around." Leon says.

"Really….." Ragna looks at the machine, "Well, better spent it on the machine."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Leone says as Ragna places one coin on the machine, "The only thing is throwing are just rings." Ragna turns the handle. "Is the only thing-"

"* _Pop_!*...Hey, look! A clock!"

"Huh?"

Leon looks at the white haired hand and saw a black alarm clock with Monokuma's face on the inside.

Kuwata's jaw drops, "What the hell?! Why did you get a clock?!" he points his finger at him.

"Luck, maybe?" the white haired puts his second coin.

"' _Luck_ ' my ass! I spent ten coins and all I got were this rings!" he shouts, showing several red rings. "All I want is a microphone! Why it can't come out?!"

"Oh hey, a microphone." Ragna won a microphone.

"Are you serious!?" the baseball star says with bloodshot eyes.

"Here Leon, you can have it."

"Why did you… wait, what?"

Ragna throws the mic at him, which he catches in surprised. "You said that you need one, so you can have it."

"A-are you sure? Don't you wanted?"

"No, I wanted is the clock." he says, holding the clock.

"Jeez, thanks, Sparda!" Kuwata says.

"No, problem…. Good luck on becoming a rock star." Ragna told him as he walks to the exit.

"Appreciated." he says, walking out with him, "When it's done, I'll let you hear it so you can tell how is it."

"Sure, love to."

With that said, they both went to their rooms.

* * *

On the Daredevil's room, he was checking that the clock works, the alarm sound perfectly, it has the time right. He took out the toolkit, opening it and started to work on it, making sure it's safe for anything or there's a camera on it. After two hours, he didn't find anything, before he could put it back together, his doorbell ring. Standing up, he went to open the door and reveal Makoto Naegi on the door.

"Hey Mak, coming to see your old bro?" he asks the brunette.

"Yeah, just passing by." the brunette says.

"Then come in." he says, allowing Makoto to come in.

"What are you doing?" the brunette ask his brother while looking around the room.

"Just investigating this clock here," Naegi looks at the table and saw several clock parts.

"Why are you checking a clock?" he asks the white haired.

"Apparently, the morning announcement doesn't reach my room," Ragna thumbs the TV on the wall, "So, I went to find a clock. I won it in the Monomono machine."

"And why is that clock on the table?"

"Making sure is not hack."

"Ah," he says before noticing the gaming device, "Huh? Why do you have a game device?"

"Won it on the Monomono machine," Ragna says, putting back the clock together.

"And can you use it?" Makoto ask.

"Not now, I need a TV and check that it's not tampered." he says as he puts back the bell.

"I don't think Monokuma would let you have a TV," Makoto says.

"I know," he puts the clock back together. "That's why I would make one."

"Huh?" the brunette looks him confused, "And just how you're going to do that?"

"Eh, I would need several materials, which they will be here," he says before turning to him. "Anyway, you came here to chat, so let's do that: how's Komaru?"

At hearing his sister's name, Makoto's face drop, a dark cloud appearing on his head, "As teasing as ever I believe?" the white haired says with a sweat on his head.

The two brothers talk for a while, they laugh, they act surprised, before Makoto stood and left, saying that nighttime is about an hour and is better to take a bath. Ragna though as well, so he said goodbye to Makoto before going to the hall and check the time and put it on the clock.

It was obvious that the two of them had a good time. The night announcement came and everybody went to sleep.

* * *

Day Three

The next morning, the white-haired woke up by the sound of the alarm clock. Placing his hand on the stop button on it, he got up from his bed.

" _Yawwwn….._ Today is another day." he groggily says. He walks into the bathroom to do the things one do in the morning. As he was finishing, his door ring, causing Ragna to look confused.

 _('Who is it? I'm pretty sure that I woke up at 7 am.')_ he thought as he walks out from the bathroom, picking his coat and went to open the door. Ragna open's the door to reveal the Ultimate Moral Compass.

"Good morning! Is such a fantastic day today!" he came in, shouting.

"Taka?" Ragna asks in confusion.

"Ragna Sparda! Could you please meet up at the dining hall?" he asked this.

With a raised eyebrow, he asks,"Why?"

"I have been thinking lately…. And I decided we all need to come together," he says.

"...What do you mean by _'come together'?"_ he asked with suspicion.

"From today and on, we must all have breakfast together, so could you please head to the dining hall?" he says again, before walking away.

Still, in confusion, Ragna puts on his coat and made his way into the dining hall. Once he got there, everyone was seated. So, he took his seat.

"Now then!" Taka commences speaking, "Thanks for taking your time to come here." He then commenced to discuss how he felt that they all must commence trusting each other, so from now on, all of them must now eat breakfast every morning. With that said, they all eat their breakfast before they started to discuss their situations.

"Situation?!" Leon says, "I check top and bottom, all I found is nothing!"

"Yeah, here too," several grunts of denial came after that.

"Is hopeless," Fujisaki was about to cry, "We are trapped in here, we'll never get out!~"

"There, there Fujisaki," Hina place a hand on the programmers back, "Help should be arriving soon," she says.

"Why is that?" the Fashionista ask the Swimmer.

"Well," Hina places a finger on her cheek, "We have been trapped in here for three long days, our families must be sicked worry," she then makes a salute if a soldier. "The police must be looking for us as we speak!"

"Uh, hate to break it to ya' Hina," Ragna spoke up, "but I don't think that's going to happen."

"Huh? And why is that?"

"Allow me to answer that!"

At that moment, Monokuma appears on the side of the table, causing several students to stand up from their seats.

"Are you guys seriously putting your fate on the police? Do you know what role those blue chickens fill?" the bear ask. "I'll tell you: they're good for being a foil against a villain or an anti-hero!"

"What the hell do you want, bear freak?!" Oowada asks with rising anger.

"Well, your new lives started two days ago, and no one has started to kill," he looks down with disappointment. "I'm getting bored of just watching you all."

"There's no way you can make any of us kill each other," Makoto says with hope.

"Hahahaha!" Yasuhiro started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" the baseball player ask the fortune-teller.

"I'm just impressed that they continue with this act," Yasuhiro says.

"...You're still there?" everybody (yes, everybody; the jerk, the gothic, and even the freaking bear) ask him.

"Anyway," the look at the crazy bear, "I figure out why no one has killed, I forgot a very important thing!"

"Wh-what are you…" Makoto stutters.

"I forgot to give a motive!" Monokuma shouts, "So, I would like for everyone to head to the record room immediately! I have a video of the outside for all of you!" with that said, Monokuma disappears.

"Wh-what did he mean by 'outside'?", Fukawa ask.

Everybody wanted to know that as well, so is better to just look at it.

* * *

-Record Room-

Everybody enters inside one by one, inside a box were disc, each of them label with their names. Surprisingly, Ragna had one for him, which was very weird considering that the Naegi family was his. Maybe they copy the video?

Anyway, they all put the disc inside, equip their headphones and listen to the record. Let's focus on Ragna and Makoto.

* * *

 _The first thing that appeared was none other than the Naegi family, all of them giving a big smile while sitting on the sofa._

 _Naegi's mother: "To have not just one, but two sons enter Hope's Peak Academy, is so wonderful!"_

 _Naegi's Father: "I'm proud of you Makoto, and Ragna, I know your father would be proud of you, just as I am."_

 _Komaru Naegi: "Makoto! Ragna! Good luck in there!"_

 _At first, all that Makoto and Ragna did was smiled, Makoto for knowing that he have people who believe in him, and Ragna he had people who care about him after his parents die. Then, they turned their face into serious, they know this video isn't over. And they were right….._

 _At that moment, the screen turns black, and then…..it appeared, an image of the house where the family was…. It's now destroyed._

 _Makoto pupil turns small and Ragna's turn into plates. No words could come out from their mouths as 'his' voice pop out._

" _ **Makoto Naegi and Ragna Sparda….two brothers, not by blood, but by bond, both accepted into Hope's Peak Academy. And a family, who support them with everything they have."**_

" _ **It seems that something has happened to this well-being family! Just what happened to them?!**_

 _After his voice finished, words pop out on the screen._

 **LOOK FOR THE ANSWER AFTER GRADUATION!**

* * *

Makoto slowly took his headphones out, his face completely paled, and Ragna was trembling with anger. Can't you blame them?

The two of them look at the others, one by one, they all react in their way, but they all wanted the same thing….. They all wanted to get out of here….. They all must get out of here….Yes…. They are having the feeling to get out…. They are feeling….. **Despair….**

Of course, there were those, who were completely calm, like Kirigiri and Celestia.

"I see, so this is what he meant by motive." Kyouko started to say, "He's fueling our desire to get out so that we can start killing."

"A prisoner dilemma you could say," Celes says.

"Nooooookoo!" Maizono shouts, her face showing true fear on her face as she stands up and hits the wall. "Why….. Why is this happening?! What did I do to get this?!"

"Hahahahaha!" Monokuma appear on the screen on the front, "Looks like I did the right thing to do this!"

Kirigiri stood up and finally ask the most obvious questions,"Who are you? What do you want from us?"

"Hmm, what do I want? Easy!" the bear then said his true motive.

"All I want…..is **Despair.** That's all."

Sayaka couldn't take it anymore as she runs out of the room, screaming.

"M-Maizono!" Makoto shout, standing up and running after her.

Ragna stood up as well and went after the two of them while hearing Monokuma's laugh on his way out.

* * *

Sayaka ran and ran. She needs to get out…..wait, let me re-praised that: SHE NEEDS TO GET OUT NO MATTER WHAT!...How's that? Good? Great!

She suddenly felt someone grabbing her on the arm.

"Let me go!" she says, starting to trash around.

"Maizono! Get hold of yourself!" Makoto shouts, trying to get her calm down. Maizono continues to trash her arms around, "You need to stay calm, help must be coming!"

"No they're not!" she shouts, "No one is coming to save us!" she finally managed to push him off, causing Naegi to fall. The idol runs away before disappearing on a corner.

"Sayaka…." Makoto stutters as he stands up. At that moment, Ragna walks up.

"Ragna….you don't believe it, do you?" Makoto says as he turns to him, "You don't believe something happened to them, right?"

"..." the Daredevil stood silent for a moment, "...I know how it feels to lose a family."

Makoto eyes turn paled, "You-?!"

"Let me finish." Ragna takes a deep breath before speaking, "Is hard, super hard….. And because of that, I want to find out what's happening out there." A fiery aura started to come out. "I do want to know if this is real or not…. So, I have to get out of here and find out," he says with a determined face.

He raised his hand up and looks at his brother, "No….. We have to get out of here…..All of us!" he makes a cocky smile, "Are you with me, Makoto?"

Makoto looks at his brother, he can feel the determination coming on him, he wants to get out, but with him. Even after seeing a video with the possibility that their family is gone, Ragna still looks forward. Sure, he's scared of losing another family, but he wants to find out that is true by his two hands. After that, how can he say no? With a nod, he takes the hand and grips.

"Until the end…..we are going to survive this!" the brunette says.

"There's the Makoto I know!" Ragna says. Suddenly, a white aura comes out of Makoto and a red aura comes out. "No matter what happens, we are going to get out!"

"We will not let Despair consumes us!" Makoto says with determination.

" **We will bring Hope into this nightmare!"**

* * *

-Ragna's File of Friendship-

Makoto Naegi **\- Brothers/Friends**

Sayaka Maizono **\- Friends**

Byakuya Togami **\- Strangers**

Kyoko Kirigiri **\- Acquaintance**

Leon Kuwata **\- Acquaintance**

Toko Fukawa **\- Strangers**

Junko Enoshima **\- Acquaintance**

Kiyotaka Ishimaru **\- Strangers**

Mondo Oowada **\- Acquaintance**

Sakura Oogami **\- Strangers**

Aoi Asahina **\- Acquaintance**

Chihiro Fujisaki **\- Acquaintance**

Celestia Ludenberg **\- Strangers**

Hifumi Yamada **\- Strangers**

Yasuhiro Hagakure **\- Strangers**

 _The shadow of the sixteen students appears on the screen._

(Remaining Students: 16)


	4. First Despair, Second Hope

Makoto slumps on his bed, practically still shaken for what happened today.

 _('I have so many questions on my head right now….')_ he thought. _('But…')_

" _ **Naegi…..We…. Are getting out of here…...all of us!"**_

 _('I…. believe in his words…. Just like he believes in me….. That's why I know…. That I will never fall in despair!')_ with a small smile, he closes his eyes.

…

..

.

 _*Ding-Dong*_

The brunette open his eyes on a bolt, _(Huh?')_ he looks at the clock. _('It's almost 10 o'clock…. I fell asleep without knowing it….')_ The night time was about to start, so who was calling him?

He gets up from his bed and goes to the door and opens it, revealing Maizono with a scared face.

"Sorry to come in so late…" she says.

 _('Sayaka?!')_ The idol walk inside the luckster's room, "Sayaka? What are you doing out so late?" he asks her.

"... First….I…. I want to apologize…" she says.

"Apologized? For what?" the brunette's density came.

"...You were trying to help me…. And I just push you off…. I shouldn't have don't that." she says, her body trembling.

"Hey…. Is okay," he says as he leads her to his bed, "You were confused…" Maizono seats on the bed.

"...Even so…."

"Is all right…. Ragna promise that we will get out of here." Makoto says.

Sayaka looks at him with trembling eyes, "He…. said that?"

Makoto nods, "Yes, and I too, will make sure that happens." he says with full determination.

The idol looks down on the ground, she looked to be thinking, "...Then….Makoto…." the brunette looks at her. "...I… need your help…."

"What is it?" he asks.

She looks up at him, "Something weird happened."

She then started to explain that her door suddenly started to rattle and shake. Her voice sounded to have lost air as she says that someone might have try to break-in.

"My door was locked, so they couldn't get in, of course," she wraps her arms on her shoulders. "but the door started to shake harder and harder, I couldn't move."

Makoto feeling tense about it asks, "Wh-What happened?!"

"...After a while…. It stopped." she says. "I wait for a bit before walking up to my door, I opened it and look outside…. But, no one was there."

"Someone try to enter your room….But, who?" Naegi couldn't understand, who would do something like this?

"It's not like I'm suspicious of anyone…. But, still...it makes me nervous." Sayaka looks at him. "What if something like that happens on the middle of the night? What do I do…?"

The Luckster quickly says, "Y-You don't have to worry about that, we can't go outside during nighttime, remember?"

"But, that's a promised we all made, someone could decide to break that promise…" she rebutted.

Having no more ideas, Makoto decides to make an offer, "T-Then…. How about if you stay here for tonight, would that make you feel better?"

"...What?" she looks at him in confusion.

"The rules said that we have to sleep in the door rooms right?" he concluded, "It doesn't state specifically _which_ room each person had to sleep in. So…"

"B-But…. Two people sleeping in the same room is…" Sayaka tells.

At that moment, Naegi realizes the problem, "Oh! Sorry, I didn't think through! Jeez, what is wrong with me?"

"No, I know…. It was just as slip of the mind for me as well…" she then though, "H-How about…. We just switch room? Just for tonight?" she suggests.

"Switch rooms?" Makoto ask, "If it helps you put your mind at ease, then is fine with me." he says without a problem.

After several more discussions, the nighttime announcement came, saying that is officially nighttime. Makoto exchanged his room key with Maizono's. Then, he tells her that his bathroom door has a trick to open it, he shows her that before leaving.

"See you tomorrow, Sayaka. And don't open the door to anyone, even if it is me." he tells her.

She gives him her famous smile, "Don't worry, same goes for you."

With that, Makoto leaves his room, he looks outside, everyone's doors were locked, _('Good, no one is around.')_ he quickly rushes into Sayaka's room.

Once he was inside, the room was no different from his, after looking around for a bit, he enters the bed as he slowly fades away on his sleep. Glad that he could help a friend.

…

 **..**

 **.**

Sayaka was in Makoto's room, her eyes shadow it by her hair as she writes a letter. When she finishes it, one could see what she was planning as her eyes look up as they were desperate.

She lied….. she lied to her friend….. she needs to get out, and Makoto will help her do it. She stands up from the chair and started to walk to the door.

She got out and close the door, she then takes off the nameplate of Naegi and goes to her room door and takes off her nameplate, switching it with Makoto's nameplate. She then places her name on Makoto's door room.

 _S_ he then walks up to a different door, and slip the letter under it. She then reads the name plate; Leon Kuwata.

She proceeds to slip the letter under the door. Once she did, Sayaka walks away into the dining hall. Getting the last thing for her plan

…

..

.

-Makoto's room (Sayaka)-

Sayaka stood silent on the brunette's room, her eyes pale with no color. Thinking about the video, asking herself just what happened, were her companions, the ones who stay by her side, dead? Is the video real? She doesn't know or care now, all she wants is to get out, now!

She didn't want to kill anyone, but she doesn't have any other choice. After thinking for several minutes who to kill, she remembers someone. That person is the only one she could kill, he's the perfect victim to kill. However, she couldn't kill that person on her room, so she trick Naegi about her door being forced open so that they can switch room, she successfully did it, and after a while, she changes the name plates and slip the letter through the door. She then went for a kitchen knife, passing by Hina and Sakura on the way, and brought it back to the room. Now, she needs to wait.

 _('Makoto….Ragna…. I envy the two of you….')_ she thought while holding the knife in her hand. _('You both want to get out, yet you two stood calm…')_ she holds the knife tight. _('Especially you Ragna…. Even after losing your family, you still became calm by it…. I can't…. I can't stay calm!')_

Her eyes look up, showing killing intent, _('But, Makoto will help me…. I'm not alone in this….He will help me get out!')_

*Knock-knock*

The door was knocked, Maizono quickly stood up and went into position, behind the door. The door slowly opens, showing a shadowing figure walking in. Once he was fully inside, Sayaka went for the attack.

"Haaaaaa!" she battle cries as she raised the knife up, going for the stab.

The figure quickly dodge to the side, Sayaka went for another stab, but the figure jump away, Sayaka kept throwing swings as the shadow dodge them, except the last one, in which he got a cut on the arm. The person got his back against the wall, he saw the golden katana and dodge another stab from Sayaka and grabs the sword, unsheathing it. He used it to block a stab.

"Die! Die! Die!" the idol shout as she throws a barrage of stabs while the shadow figure block them all. "If you don't die I can't get out!" she continues to throw stabs attacks.

"Kuwata! You said that you wanted to become a musician, right?! So, you must understand what I'm going through!" she shouts desperately. "You can't simply understand since you're a lighthearted person!" she yell with everything she had.

*SMACK*

Sayaka's eyes widened as the figure did a vertical swing to smack the knife of her hands, breaking her wrist and sending the knife into the ceiling, getting it stuck.

The idol trembles in fear, she failed. She failed to kill Kuwata, but how, there's no way he could be calm in all of this.

…

..

.

"Of course I'm lighthearted…." Sayaka was suddenly hit with fear, "I have always been like that for everyone." Then, with fear taking over her, she started to noticed the shadow, seeing his eyes made her stop breathing. Ëspecially when is my friend..."

She saw a red eye…. And a blue eye….

"...No…" Sayaka started to say, "No….No..No, nononono!" she runs inside the bathroom and close it.

She puts her back against the door, her face was pale, like if she saw a ghost…. In fact, she's wishing for that to be.

 _('Why is he here?! He shouldn't be here?!')_ she shouts in her head. Just then, a knock came from the door as she goes farther inside the bath. She trembles as she yells, "Stop! You're not him! You can't be him!"

Her fears grew more as the doorknob turn to the side and the door, the lights on the bathroom were on, so you can guess what Maizono saw, her fears were true.

"R...Ragna…" she says.

Standing in front of the door was the Daredevil himself, holding the golden sword in hand, a small gash on his left arm. He sports a serious face as he looks at her, his hand trembling in anger.

"You better believe it." he says with a deep voice.

"W….why...?" she tries to ask, but her words couldn't come out.

"I should be asking you that," he stabs the katana on the floor and walks inside the bath, closing in it.

* _Slap_ *

In a quick moment, he slap her across the face so fast, she could only widened her eyes after he hit her.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he shouts at her with raising anger.

The idol had a chill on her spine as she places her trembling hand on her cheek, which was now red. This was the first time he yells at her.

"In which motherfucking star were you thinking?! Planning to kill someone? That's your hope out of here?!" he shouts.

"What do you know?!" she shout back, "You don't know what I have to suffer for this!"

"True, but I do know that it was so much that you just have to kill someone for it!"

Sayaka grit her teeth, she can't talk back at that.

"You better explaining yourself because the only way getting out of here will be by killing me!" he points at himself, causing Sayaka to tremble even more.

"No! I-I can't-"

"Oh, you can't kill a friend, but you can pin the murder on your friend?!" he retorts to her.

"N-No! I-I-"

"I what?! What excuse was so important that you have to betray Makoto by blaming him for killing someone?!"

"Please stop!" she shouts back, tears coming out of her sockets, "Please! I can't do it!"

"Do what? Kill me? Because you were doing that just a few moments ago!"

"Please…. Stop…!" her knees were trembling.

"And let's not forget, you wanted to kill Kuwata for your own selfishness!"

"Stop…!"

"You want me to stop, the tell me: what makes you believe that killing was your only hope getting out of here, dammit?!"

After that, Maizono tackles Ragna, hugging him as she commenced to crying on his chest while saying, _'Please stop'_ and _'No more_.' Is a good thing the rooms were soundproofing, they would have a lot of visitors in here. Ragna takes a deep breath, and let's it out, a few moments pass and neither spoke a word, until-

" _sniff_...M-My teammates…. _sniff..."_

"What?"

She looks at him with red eyes and tears, "On…. _sniff…._ the video, I…. saw my teammates….lying in the ground…. not moving…. _sniff…._ I just…. wanted to know…. that they were okay."

She finishes, the white haired stood still, digesting the information that he got on his head. "...So, you wanted to kill for your friends…" he concluded.

Sayaka nods slowly, "...Sayaka, what I am to you?"

"...My friend?" she replied sadness and confusion.

"And Makoto?"

"My….friend?"

"I see….. So, that's what you mean as to how far would you go for your friends….. Even if it means that you must betray the two of us" Sayaka eyes widened at the next part. "We meant nothing to you anymore, aren't we?" he asks in a sad voice. "We are just a wall, stopping you on your path."

"N-No...You two are important to me!" she tries to object.

"Then why are you doing this?!" he shuts her with that question. She stays silent for a while and Ragna lets another sighs out.

"We don't even know if they're real…. just like we don't know if they're fake." he says. He wraps her in hug, "Sayaka, this isn't a way for you to achieve your dreams."

"...I know," she closes her eyes while crying, "Is just…. What if they are dead because of me?" she looks at him with teary eyes, "I made it this far because of them…."

"...I know, the same goes for me and Makoto." he smiled at seeing his family smile.

"…I envy you two for that."

"Huh?"

Sayaka made a sad smile between her tears, "The two of you must have seen the same video, yet you two are so calm about it…..I can't even do that…"

The white haired close his eyes, "Is because we don't want to hurt them."

"Huh?" this time Sayaka ask as she opens her eyes and looks at her.

"The only way out of here is to kill someone…. If either Makoto or me do that, we'll get out of here with the regret that I had to kill….." he looks at her serious, "And my family will see me as a murderer."

The idol looks surprised at him, "I will live with that regret of killing someone, it will haunt me forever, and other might call me a murderer…. That's why I have hope that I will come out of here without killing."

"Even if your family is dead?"

"...Is better than killing for them, especially for Naegi…. That's the risk I took." he looks at her, "and for you as well."

"M-me?" Sayaka ask.

Ragna looks up, "If I kill someone, I would be breaking my bond with the two of you…. I don't want that to happen…. That's why, as long as you two are here, is enough for me to stay strong." he looks back at her with soft eyes.

"Even if they are dead, your not alone…. You have me and Makoto." he smiled at her, "As long as we are here, your dreams will continue, so have some hope on us, we will get you out of here."

Sayaka looks down before looking him, a tear going down her cheek, "Promised?"

He cared her tear out, "Just like I promised to help you make the guy you're interested fall for you."

"...He..Hehe….Hehehehehe!" she started to laugh weakly, "You're right," she rests his head on his chest, "I can't break that promised."

"So…. No more attempts of murder?" he asks.

She shakes her head, "No more….. My friends wouldn't want that from me either." she says with her ever loveable smile.

Ragna sighs with happiness, "Great…." he looks at her as he extends his arm, "Give me your broken hand."

Without hesitation, she gives him her broken hand, "This is going to be quick." he then does the process he did to Fujisaki and heals her hand. "Sorry for that."

The idol shakes her head, "No, is okay….. thanks to it, I finally woke up from this nightmare…." she says with blushing smile.

Ragna smiles as well, he stops hugging her, "Well, I'mtired after using it, so I'll be going to get some sleep, night." he softly says.

He then felt something heavy press against him. He looks in surprised, the blue haired was hugging him. "Sayaka?" he asks very surprisedly.

"Is it okay that you sleep in here with me?" she says with a sweet voice.

For some reason, Ragna heart skip a bit, like it did with Hina. He look away with a blush, "...Sure, if you think is okay."

The idol chuckles before she did something surprising, she kisses Ragna on the cheek. The white haired eyes turn pale, looking at her in surprised.

"W-what was that for?" he asks her.

She gives him a smile, "A thank you…. You didn't like it?"

He looks away, blushing again, _('Is not that I didn't like it…')_

"Ah, glad to know that," she says.

"...Let's just sleep, you troubling esper."

"Hehehe."

Ragna opens the door of the bath, walking out with a happy idol.

* * *

Day Four

Makoto woke up by the annoying announcement of Monokuma, he stands up weakly from the bed, _('Is already morning…. we all agreed to meet up in the morning…')_ he thought as he walks out of Maizono's room.

He walks into the dining hall and saw Taka, Chihiro, Oogami and Hina in there.

"Good morning Makoto!" the Moral Compass student greet.

"Morning Makoto!" Hina greets.

"Hello, Makoto." Fujisaki ( _the cross-dresser)_ greets.

"I bid you good morning," Sakura says with composed voice.

"Yeah….good morning…." he says as he takes a seat.

"Good morning you guys!"

Everybody turns to see Maizono walking in. A smile on her face that really went goes with the mood.

Makoto smiles with relief, "Good morning Sayaka." he says, which cause the blue haired to smile at him. She sits beside Chihiro, just then, Oowada and Yamada appear.

"Sup ladies…" the biker says, sitting and putting his legs on the table.

"Sorry, my….morning duty took longer than expected." the otaku says, taking his seat.

"Sorry I'm late, my makeup just didn't want too cooperated with me." Junko Enoshima walks in, taking her seat.

"...I'm supposed I'm late." Kyouko walks in.

"Good morning everyone." Celeste greets and takes her seat.

" _Sorry guys!_ I slept right through the alarm." Kuwata walks in.

"W-what? I-Is it bad I'm l-late?" Touko ask as she walks in.

"I didn't oversleep or anything. Just got lost! Man, this place is big." Yasuhiro walks in with a 20 cent excuse that I could buy at Walgreens.

Looks like everyone arrived, well almost everyone. "Hmmm, we're missing people here." Taka says.

"Yeah, Byakuya and Ragny aren't here yet," Aoi says before looking at the door.

"I can't speak for Byakuya, but three days ago, I saw Red eating breakfast around 7:30 on the morning." Mondo tells them.

"Well, I went to check on him two days ago, it was around 8:00 am he woke up." Sayaka says.

"No surprised, a Daredevil can wake up any time he wants because of his hour routine." Celestia says.

"But he agreed to meet up in the morning, he can't just do this!" Ishimaru shouts.

"Hold on, he told that the reason he isn't waking up early is because the morning announcement isn't going to his room." Makoto says.

"But he was early yesterday, so how did he woke up in time?" Taka ask.

"He won a clock on the Monomono machine, he could have use that." Leon says.

"What is this all about?"

Everybody turns to the door to see the Heir walking inside.

"Yo Byakuya, did you saw Red on your way here?" Mondo asks the Heir.

"If by Red, you mean that wild thing of a man, then no, I haven't." he takes his sit. "I came straight from my room, why would I have anyway?"

Naegi suddenly had a small, dark speck of unease feeling rising up inside him. Before he could stand up that speck disappear.

"Anyway what?"

A familiar voice spoke right next to the Naegi, turning around, he saw Ragna coming out of the kitchen with a scroll on his arm.

"Huh? Ragna, you were in the kitchen all this time?!" Taka says in surprised.

"Yeah, I was making breakfast." he says as he walks up to the table.

"Breakfast?" Celestia asks in curiosity.

He places the scroll on the end of the table before making it rolled all the way into the other end, revealing several foods on it. (breakfast stuff, you choose which)

"Woah!"

"What the hell?!"

"Amazing!"

Those were the several results he got from his classmates.

"Sever yourself whatever you want." he says.

However, Byakuya use his talk and inner thinking to screw things up, "Why did you make breakfast for us as well?"

"Cause I heard Taka and decide to make some for everyone." Ragna simply says.

"Or you could have poison it and try to kill us." he says, causing several of them to stop picking food.

Before Ragna could speak up, Maizono did, "Don't be stupid, where would he get the poison!" he sudden burst caught everyone by surprise, including Togami.

"...Hmph! I guess that's true." he says.

With that said. Everyone eaten everything what they wanted on the table. Once they did, they all went to do their own things. Ragna quickly stop Makoto on his track.

 _('We need to talk, in my room, later.')_ the white haired whispered in his ear. The brunette looks at him in confusion before nodding at him.

…

..

.

After sometime, Makoto was now in front of his brother room. He rings the doorbell. Follow by a _'Come in!'._ He enters inside and his brother's on his bed, expressing a serious face.

"Glad you're here…. Take a seat." he tells him, pointing the chair next to him. The brunette took the seat as Ragna takes a deep breath.

"Makoto," he begins, "You…. have a nice heart, you would do whatever you need to help those around you…. And I do the same thing as well, I'm almost easy to trust and all, but you, you will help anyone and everything….. And sometimes, is a bad thing you do it for that person." he finishes.

"Umm," Makoto had a bad feeling for this, "why…. are you talking about this?" he asks.

 _*Ding-Dong*_

The bell ring, surprising the lucky student. "I ask her to explain it to you…. Come in!"

The brunette turns to the door and saw someone coming in, and he was surprised to see none other than the blue haired. "Sayaka?"

"Hello there…." she says, but with a sad smile.

"Glad you could make it." Ragna says.

Makoto looks back and forth between the two of them, "What's…. going on?" he asks.

"Sayaka….. has something to tell you." Ragna explains as the brunette puts her attention on the blue haired.

The idol fidget her legs together, "...Makoto…. I'm sorry…."

"Huh?"

"I….I lie to you…"

Sayaka commence to explain about what she really planned to do. When she was done explaining, Makoto could not even start to ask, he felt….betray….broke…..angry…. that his friend planned to kill someone, and decide to blame him for it…..

"S-Sayaka…." he couldn't even speak a word out.

"...I'm sorry…." she could only say those words, tears coming out of her eyes.

Makoto didn't even know if those were fake tears or not, but what thing that he was sure….

"No….I'm the one who should be sorry." he says, surprising her. "I….I should have noticed the pain you were going through…. I'm sorry." he apologized.

"N-No, I'm the one who must be sorry!"

"But I let myself be trick, I thought I was helping you."

"And you were…..but I wasn't thinking straight…"

"Even so…"

Suddenly, they felt arms on their shoulders, they look at the white haired, who looks at them with a soft smile.

"Look, what happened already happened, the two of you were just victims on this…. Sayaka already apologized, and she's here with us." he says as he ruffle the idol's hair. "As long as we stand together, hope will be by our side, and we will escape from here….. All of us."

Makoto stood silent, no matter what, Ragna has always known what to say, even after his parents die, he always stood positive.

"Your right…. As long we have **Hope** , we will get out." the brunette says, showing a determined face, "No matter what, I will not fall into despair. I will never let despair win!"

"Yes!" Sayaka says, with a full determination, "I can't let despair win over me! I must stay strong…. As long I have hope, I will keep going forward!"

With that said, Ragna hugs them both, "That's right! As long we have hope, we will get out of here." he released them and extend his hand into the front, "For Hope."

Makoto and Sayaka got the message as they place their hands on top of him.

"For Hope!"

After that, they all went in their separate ways, Ragna went around the place for bit before feeling that he needed get much stronger; that bear could anything unpredictable. He went to the gym because that's obvious. When he got there, no one was there, making it perfect, there will be no interruptions, at least for now.

 _('Let's see….I'll begin with a few stretches.')_ he says as he takes off his red coat, shirt and shoes, leaving him shirtless. Under those fabric was a well-embodied body _, (let's go with Natsu from Fairy Tail and a little bit of Luffy from One Piece)_ with a small scar that looks to be an "x" on the right side of his chest.

After making a quick stretch, he was now on the center of the gym. Closing his eyes, he started with sliding his feet around in a circle as he takes a deep breath. He opens commence to throw punches in the air, follow by kicks.

Right hook, left hook, uppercut, roundhouse kick, leg sweep, bicycle kick, blade kick, backhand, low blow, dropkick, and many more.

He kept doing his moves until his eyes widened and suddenly, he blades kick at his right side, connecting with something hard.

"Looks like I was right," he hears a rough feminine voice said. "You have excellent reflexes."

Ragna jumps back, somersaulting backward two times, and saw Sakura Oogami with a powerful aura coming out of her, a deadly aura to be precise.

"What the hell Oogami?" the white haired ask.

"Forgive me, but ever since you took that hit from Oowada, I have been wanting to ask you to be my training partner." she says, going on a fighting pose.

Ragna raised an eyebrow, "Practice partner? Why do you need a practice partner? Hell, why do you need to practice for? You're the Ultimate Martial Artist."

"I cannot fight by myself." she simply says.

…

…

.

"...I stand corrected." that's all folks.

"I saw you training here, and decide to make sure I wasn't making a mistake to ask you." she says.

"...Oh, your own now." Ragna says, putting himself on a fighting pose. "Come on with everything!"

Sakura smirks, her right eye glow dark red, "Good, same goes for you."

When she said that, they both sprints at each other, their movements become slow as they got close to each other, Sakura surrounded by black aura with the image of a warrior and Ragna surrounded by red aura with the image of a tiger, as their fist connect each other, provoking a powerful shock wave-

* * *

 _ **-We are currently experiencing technical difficulty: Please wait for a bit-**_

* * *

 _And she says, 'I would never go to Mcdonald's in a bragging style, and I told her, 'Well, Mcdonald's wouldn't want you 'cause your a dick.'...I hate when people talk like they're better than Mcdonald- Wait what, were back on online? Oh, okay. *Ehem!* Where was I…. Ah yes!_

Now Sakura and Ragna are throw barrages of punches at each other.

" _Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_!"

" _Oraoraoraoraoraoraora!"_

Each punch connected with each other, realizing air waves. After several more punches, they jump back before they jump forward as they blade kick each other-

* * *

 _ **-We are currently experiencing technical difficulty: Please wait for a bit-**_

* * *

 _Yes, I just got Danganronpa V3, and I cry….. I literally cry on the first murder! I had to use a bucket for my tears, several buckets! I almost flow my home with water and- Huh? We're back? A'right!_

Sakura jumps in the air and drops down with a powerful diving kick. Ragna jumps back as the kick hits the ground and the force send Ragna flying into the wall. Moments later, the Daredevil bullet out of the wall. The Martial Artist quickly cross her arms as Ragna dropkicks her, surprising the Ogre as she was sent flying back. She stumbles through the ground before maneuvering to stand up.

Sakura started to run at the same time Ragna run, their footsteps roar through the they were close, Oogami trusted her fist forward and Ragna trust a blade kick in which both attacks connect aga-

* * *

 _ **-We are currently experiencing technical difficulty: Please wait for a bit-**_

* * *

 _*Crash*_

 _Hey! Watched back there, that's the next chapter for RWBEY!... Anyway,_ _we return!_

Ragna kneels to one knee, he was breathing heavily. Oogami stood on her two feet, breathing a lot. It must be obvious that they both are tired.

 _('To be tired from only this…. And it's not even a real match…. He is the perfect training partner for me.')_ the martial artists though.

"* _Pant*….*Pant*…._ D-did you have enough f-for.. _..*pant*…._ today _?"_ Ragna says between his pants.

"Hmmm, yes." she says, "Today is enough."

At hearing that, Ragna lets a blow off his lungs, "Good... _pant…._ Damn, I haven't had a training battle for a while, I need to get myself in shape."

"Agreed, your body is still not enough for me to go all out." Sakura says, walking up to him.

"Yep, as expected from the Ultimate Martial Artist." he says as he slowly stretches his arms. "If you ever feel for a fight, feel free to ask me." he says.

"Hmm, I'll take your offer, have a good day Ragna." she says, patting him on the back before walking away.

"Heh…. later Ogre." he says as she disappears, he then lets out a breath, "I'm beat…. I could go for something to drink." he says, picking up his coat and shirt, and putting his shoes, he cleans the sweat off him with the shirt.

* * *

After taking the sweat of his face and body, he only put on his red coat, throwing his sweaty shirt on the washing machine. He enters the dining hall and saw Celestia Ludenberg drinking tea from a teapot. Ragna read once that drinking tea relax the muscles after some training, let's see if it's true.

He walks up to her, "Hey Ludenberg," the gothic looks up at him, "do you mind if I grab some tea from your teapot?" he asks.

She just gives him a smile, "Sure, I don't mind."

Picking a cup, Ragna pours some tea, he then takes a seat before drinking it, it was delicious, his muscle feel to be purify. After that, he began thinking about something that has been bothering for a while.

While he does that, Celestia notices him thinking, which she found really curious. "I never thought of you as a thinker."

"Hmm? Oh, just….thinking…nothing much." he tells her

"I see….You know, I will say this since we are alone," she says as she grins. "You interested me."

Ragna looks at her in surprised, "I do?" he asks her.

"Yes…. In this world, people are born with an amount of luck that can determine if they win or lose." she places her cup down, "I was born with high luck, I have never lost a gambling, and has been my fail proof strategy."

"Well, you are the Ultimate Gambler, so is not surprised that luck is on your side." Ragna comments.

"Hehe, glad to hear that," she says, "And you were born with high luck as well."

Ragna raised an eyebrow in confusion, but kept quiet, "You're a daredevil, someone that's constantly throwing himself into danger, sure there are more, but unlike you, they reach one obstacle that they all fall. You, however have done more than what they could do, and come healthy out of them or without a scratch…. That is your luck."

Ragna blinks at her before scratching his head, "Well…. those were places that I could have 30, 20, or even less chance of coming out alive."

"And that's why you are special," she says before standing up from her chair, "I would love to see which luck is better, yours or mine, I hope for both of us to gamble that another time." she says with her ever-loving smile that we all love and hate.

With a smirk on his face, Ragna stretches his arm at her, "Now that's something interesting, I'll accept the challenge any time, Ludenberg."

"Hehehehe! Then, is a deal," she takes his hand, "And please, call me Celeste."

"Of course, Celeste." he says as he feels her soft small pale hand, it was so smooth. _('What the hell?!')_ he breaks the shake as a small blush appeared on his face.

"Now then, if you excuse me." Celeste says as she leaves the hall.

Ragna takes a seat, realizing a sigh out of his mouth, just what the hell is going on? This is the third time he felt something like this…. Just what's going on?

"Well…. at least I got to know her a bit….?"

* * *

After the break, Ragna went to get his shirt, and just as he put it on, an announcement came out.

" _Ehem! This is a school announcement; everyone, please report to the gym right away."_

Ragna raised an eyebrow at this, _('What does he want now?')_ he asks himself. He decides that is best to go and check what's up. With a thought on his head, _('Well, it doesn't matter…. if that bear really wants despair, he should have go on an adventure to put himself in danger because as far as I'm concerned….')_

"I will never lose to despair."

* * *

-Ragna's File of Friendship-

Makoto Naegi **\- Brothers/Friends**

Sayaka Maizono **\- Friends**

Byakuya Togami **\- Strangers**

Kyoko Kirigiri **\- Acquaintance**

Leon Kuwata **\- Acquaintance**

Toko Fukawa **\- Strangers**

Junko Enoshima **\- Acquaintance**

Kiyotaka Ishimaru **\- Strangers**

Mondo Oowada **\- Acquaintance**

Sakura Oogami **\- Acquaintance**

Aoi Asahina **\- Acquaintance**

Chihiro Fujisaki **\- Acquaintance**

Celestia Ludenberg **\- Acquaintance**

Hifumi Yamada **\- Strangers**

Yasuhiro Hagakure **\- Strangers**

 _The shadow of the sixteen students appear on the screen._

(Remaining Students: 16)


	5. Changing for a Possible better Future

Makoto Naegi was now in the gym, surprisingly, very early. When the brunette got to the gym, he saw that only the biker, the swimmer, the moral compass and the martial artist were already there.

"Naegi! You're early as well!" Taka shouts with a smile.

"Y-yeah…." the luckster says, scratching his hair.

Before he could continue walking, a fast object slide down through the floor, making the brunette to trip and fall on his ass. "Woah!

"Now, that's how one enters a gym!" Makoto looks at the thing that made him trip, only to see his brother on the floor, resting like if he was on a beach.

"Sparda! Stand up right now! Is inappropriate to be on the floor when one is called for a meeting!" Taka yells.

The Daredevil quickly jumps into the air, spins around, lands doing the split, before twirling back to his feet.

Mysteriously, Mondo, Sakura, and Hina had white cardboard on their hands, showing a number ten from Hina and a nine from Oowada and Oogami.

"Ten, nine, nine," the daredevil nods in approval, "Perfect."

Naegi stands up, caressing his sour butt as the other students arrive one by one to the gym.

"So," Togami began talking, "Anyone knows why did that bear call us in here?"

"Who knows?" Leon says, scratching his hair.

"Y-you don't t-think t-that he has a-another m-motive?!" Fukawa says, ruffling her hair.

"Ghyaaaa! I'm not ready for another video!" Hifumi shouts, clearly sweating.

"H-Hey man! Don't remember us that!" Hagakure yell, having almost a pale expression.

"Everybody! Calm down!" Taka shouts to the three of them. "Talking about it will not help!"

"Easy said than done," Celeste says, twirling her hair around. "Monokuma must have something that would cause more of us to start killing each other."

"Thank you for reminding that we have to kill someone to get out!" Oowada shouts at her.

"Oowada, no shouting!" Ishimaru yells at him.

"Huh?" the biker looks at him with a glare and cracking his knuckles. "Don't you tell me to shut up!"

"P-please! Don't start fighting!" Fujisaki squeal.

"Gosh! Isn't there a time where he doesn't want to punch something." Junko asks.

"Oowada, control yourself," Oogami tells Mondo.

"Hmph, that's why he's only a plankton." Byakuya comments.

The biker looks at the heir with anger, "You want me to punch in the face pretty boy!"

Taka quickly stood in his path, "Oowada, stop! I can't allow a fight in here!"

"Tch!" the biker scoff out, as much as he wants to, Ishimaru will never allow a fight.

Suddenly, Monokuma pops out from the stand, sitting like he always those. "Good! Thank you all for coming here!" he twirls around. "Now then, let's begin this meeting!"

"Cut the crap you fucking bear! What do you want?!" Oowada shouts at him.

"Do you have another motive for us?" Kirigiri asks, causing Hifumi, Hagakure, and Touko to shriek in fear.

"Upupupu!... That's a tempting suggestion, Kirigiri…" the despair bear suddenly looks down in disappointment, "Unfortunately, is nothing of that…. Is the other way around…."

"O-other way a-around?" Touko asks in confusion.

The despair bear turn his back at them, "It would have seen…." he looks back at them, "That there was an attempt of murder!"

Several shock expressions were on faces. Some were scared, like Touko, others were gritting their teeth like Mondo and other were calm, but their gazed were hard like Byakuya.

At hearing the attempt of murder, Makoto, Sayaka, and Ragna knew very well what he was talking about, the idol trembles as she remembers what happened last night, the luckster subconsciously grit his fist, and the daredevil just stood silence.

"Unfortunately," Monokuma began speaking as he looks down in disappointment, "There was no body."

Some sighs of relief came out of several students, "T-Then…. No one was killed?" Kuwata ask.

"Yes, yes…. no one died….. And they tease me so good!" the AI robot began to shiver in delight, "When they close the door, I almost thought they were either doing that or kinky stuff!"

Several blushes were on some of the girls and boys. "I suspect that you will not tell us who were?" Kirigiri, one of the few who managed to suppress their blush, ask.

"Nope! No help from me! Even though I want to kill them for running my despair! I could already feel it!" Monokuma says, steam coming from his ears. "And also, it would have been a great opportunity to start the class trial!"

"Class Trial," Ragna gaze harden as he mumbles to himself, "I knew there was a catch to all this murder thing."

"What do you mean by that?" Togami asks, pushing his glasses upward.

" _Haaaaaa…_ I was waiting for the first murder so I could be able to explain it…. I guess I have no choice." Monokuma commence speaking, "Now! You can kill, but to be able to get out of here, the blackened must survive the class trial; you have an amount of time to investigate the crime scene, and then, you will go to an elevator that will take you to the courtroom, where you will discuss your investigation and decide by voting who did the deed!"

"I see," Celeste twirls her fingers around, "To escape, we can't just have a plan, we need a perfect plan."

"And I believe that something happens if we vote either right or wrong?" Ragna ask.

"That's right!" Monokuma spins around, "If you guys choose right, I'll punish the blackened, but if you choose _wrooong!_ I'll punish everyone besides the blackened! And that person will have the right to leave this school!" he says, putting his paws in his mouth.

"U-umm," Chihiro raised her trembling hand, "W-what do y-you mean by p-punishment?"

"Execution!"

"What kind execution?" Ishimaru asks in fear.

"Any kind that comes to your head!"

Next moment, Hifumi was running around like a madman, Touko pass out, Hagakure was praying, Taka was trying to stop the otaku from running, Kyouko, Togami, and Celeste were calm on the situation. Leon went next to Yasuhiro, trying to calm him down, Oowada anger was rising, but Fujisaki grabs his arm to stop him from having him doing something crazy. Hina trembles in fear as Oogami place a hand on her shoulder. Makoto, Sayaka ( _finally gaining some courage)_ and Ragna were just staring at him as the bear chuckles. However-

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Enoshima spoke up, "I'm not participating in this trial!"

"Huh?" Monokuma says in confusion.

"So what if someone dies, I'm not involving in something that doesn't concern me!" she shouts.

"What?!" Monokuma's red eye glow in anger, "You're saying you're _**not**_ participating?!"

"That's right! Kill whoever you want, it doesn't have anything to do with me!"

"Oh yeah! Only those that refused to participate will receive punishment!"

"Punishment?!"

"Maybe I'll throw you in a jail or something!"

Before Junko could continue talking, a hand land on her shoulder, she turned to look at whom stop her, only gasp a little, Naegi stops her with concern in his eyes. Before she could talk, the lucky student spoke.

"Enoshima, is best that you stop, remember what almost happened to Oowada when he tried to attack Monokuma?"

Hearing his words and remembering the explosion, the fashionista shut up and grit her teeth, almost in a form that looks like she knew, but it was going to be okay.

"Hmph! Looks Naegi saved you there," Junko slightly look in shock, "Fine, there will not be punishment!"

"Now then! To finish up, tomorrow morning, the second floor will open up! Bye-Bye Suckers!" and with that, Monokuma jumps and disappear from the stand.

Everyone stood quiet for bit, before Kirigiri spoke up, "So, tomorrow the second floor will be open…"

"It appears so," Togami says.

"Then, after breakfast, let us all investigate the second floor, there might be something that can help us get out!" Taka order.

"Yeah! There might be something that can help us escape!" Leon while closing his fists.

As the others continue talking about tomorrow, Ragna walks past Junko and Makoto, the latter looking away. He looks down at where the diva stood moments ago and bends down. Ragna caressed his hand on the floor, moving it around before feeling that the part in front where Junko stood was feeling a little bit off. Ragna releases a sigh, as he stands up.

"Hey, Junko." the fashionista looks at him, "You should be grateful for Naegi." the white haired bends down on the ground.

"Huh? Why?" she asks him in confusion.

"Because either he stops you, or you get several holes on your body by the Spears of Gungnir."

In a moment, the daredevil places his foot on the odd part of the floor, causing a _click_ sound. Ragna immediately jumps in the air as several sharp spears stab right where he was.

"Ghyaaaaa!

"What the fuck?!

"What's the meaning of this?"

The others look in disbelief at the scene that happened in front of them as they look to the daredevil who was resting against the spear.

"A spear trap…. Looks like **someone** plan to punish **someone** with this." Ragna says as he jumps out of the spears.

Junko looks in shock and fear, you guys can guess the rest.

"I do hope that this and what happened two three days ago explain that this bear is not joking with us." Ragna spoke up, "We are inside a school where he is the authority. So, if you feel anger for this, keep it to yourself, trust me; it will pay off at the end."

After that, the students leave the gym, some were scared or angry at what just happened and others just leave without a word.

…

..

.

Time pass, Makoto, Ragna, and Sayaka were in the dining hall, seated in chairs. The just stood there, silence in the air as the three of them though to what they hear.

"...I'm glad..."

The two brothers look at the idol, "I'm glad Ragna stop me from killing."

"Hey, don't mention it, I was just helping a friend out." The white haired tells her.

"And now that we know the catch of getting out, I'm definitely not going to kill," Maizono says, putting a determined face. "I'm going to survive, and get out of this place!"

Naegi smiles at her, "That's right Maizono! As long as you don't give up, you will not have to feel the despair in here!" he says with optimism.

The idol shook his head, "Don't count you two out of this, you guys have to get out with me as well!"

Makoto turns red in embarrassment, "R-right! Of course, we are as well, right Ragna!" he asks his brother.

The white haired made a smile to him, "As if you need to ask."

The three them chuckle, now that they were ready for anything that despairs throw to them. Suddenly, their stomach growl out, making Makoto and Sayaka blush and Ragna to look down to his body.

"...Welp! I'm hungry, all the thinking and talking just open my appetite!" the lucky student and the idol almost fall down of their chair.

"What was that reaction?!" Makoto asks, having a hard time not laughing. Sayaka was in the same boat as him, covering her mouth and looking away.

"Wut? The lion spoke up." Ragna asks, doing a confused expression. "I'm going to make me something." the white haired stand up from his seat, "Going to the kitchen!"

"Ah! Let me help you make some!" Maizono spoke up.

"Huh?" both Makoto and Ragna look at her in confusion.

"Considered my way of apologized." she says.

"Sayaka, I already for-" Ragna try to talk, but Maizono gives him a death stare. "...You're not taking a 'no' for an answer, aren't you?"

She puts her sweet smile and quickly, wraps her arm on his. "Nope! Now, let's go!"

Ragna looks at the brunette and makes a _'what is going?'_ with his mouth, in which Naegi could only shrug, surprised by her action. Ragna was dragged into the kitchen by Sayaka. Leaving the brunette alone.

For Makoto, it pass a few minutes before feeling someone walking up to him. He turns around and was surprised to see Junko walking up to him.

"Oh, hey there Enoshima, are you feeling okay?" he asked in concern. It was obvious that seeing something that almost took your life isn't a pleasant experience.

She looks away from his with a blush, "Y-yeah…. I just came here to thank you for stopping me."

Makoto waves his head, "Don't mention it, I'm just glad that I save a friend."

At hearing the word _'friend'_ , Enoshima's eyes widened. "I'm…. your friend?"

The Luckster looks in confusion at her, "Of course you are, we are friends right?"

Junko looks down on the floor for a moment before looking with a smile, "True, we are friends."

At that moment, Ragna and Maizono came out from the kitchen with a big bowl and plates. They saw Makoto and Junko talking as they walk up to them.

"Hey, Junko!" Maizono greets the fashionista.

The pink tail girl almost jump in surprise, "Woah! You almost caused me a heart attack, Maizono!"

The idol chuckles at her as the daredevil sighs, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Anyway, what were you two talking about?" Ragna asks them.

"Oh, Enoshima was just taking me for stopping her." Naegi answer.

Junko nods and looks at the white haired, "And I thank you too, Ranga."

The daredevil shook his head at her, "Don't, I just found the trap at the same time Makoto stop you." he places the bowl on the table.

"Either so….I'm grateful."

"Nah, I'm just helping a friend." he takes a seat. "Anyway, you want to join us and eat?" he asks. "Sayaka exaggerated with the food."

"Hey, you should be glad I make this much." the idol pouts at him.

He smiles at her, "And I am," he severe himself a bit of food. "But, don't forget that we are more."

Suddenly, the idol's stomach growl, making her blush, "See what I mean?" she nods with embarrassment.

Ragna quickly severe a plate for Makoto, who thank him for it. "Junko?"

The diva try to speak up, "N-No, I don't want to bother-"

 _*Grooooowl*_

"…."

"….'

"…."

Junko turns into a red tomato, her stomach rumbles for food as the others chuckle.

"Come on, is no bother at all." Makoto server some food on a plate, "Come and join us." The luckster placed a plate on the table as he tries to make her seat on a chair. The diva watches the table and the stares the three of them were giving her.

"..." she sighs and made a small smile, "If you insist on it..."

...

..

.

"No way! You were homeless?!" Sayaka shouts in pure shock.

"Yeah. It's….. A super, long story." Junko said.

"And you're a model now?!" Makoto follows up, shock as well.

"That's also a long story." she responds to him.

"How many long stories you have?" Ragna asked.

"A lot…..Like, _'super'_ lot." Junko responds.

"From homeless to model….. I can't believe it!" Sayaka places her hand on her face.

"You tell me….. Junko when you feel like it, I'll listen to your story anytime." Makoto offers out to her.

The fashionista looks at him in surprised, "Eh? Y-You're for real? You'll listen?"

"Of course, that's what friends are for! To be for each other!" The luckster said. "We need friends to have hope on getting out of here!"

Junko stares at him blankly, "Friends, huh.…you know… " she looks down at her empty bowl, "I never had friends that were there for me."

That surprised the three of them, "You're kidding me, right?" Ragna asked.

"Well," Enoshima brush her strawberry hair, "I do have friends all right…. but that there was someone there for me is another story…" she quickly glances at the camera. _"And I can't blame them,"_ she whispered the last part to herself.

Unfortunately, one Daredevil hears that last part but decided to not bother her with it.

"H...How awful~ _*sniff*"_ Sayaka was tearing up, causing the brothers to sweat drop. "No one deserves to be alone…."

"Yeah….. Been alone is painful… Is worse than death itself…" Ragna said, looking down with a sad smile on his face. He then felt two weights in his hand, he looks up to see Naegi holding his hand, giving him a comforting smile.

"...Forgive for asking this rude question Ragna…. But, you just sound like you experience it." Junko asks in curiosity.

The (un)lucky student became concerned at hearing that questions, but before he could say anything else, Ragna spoke up. "Because I did experience it."

Makoto looks at him in surprised, "R-Ragna, is it really okay to-"

"Don't worry Makoto," the white-haired gives his brother a small smile, "I already surpassed it... Sooner or later, I have to come out clean..."

Sayaka looks at him in worry. "Ragna…. what do you mean by _experiencing_ it?"

He looks at her with a smile as well, "I didn't say anything to you because I didn't want to worry you…. But, I guess is now the time to tell you about it…" he says with a soft voice that made Maizono clutch her heart.

Ragna looks at the fashionista, took a deep breath and spoke, "It all started in that plane accident…"

…

..

.

"No way…." those were the words that came out from Junko's mouth, her eyes turn into white plates. She was born with a hobo life and all….. But that now pales in comparison to what she just heard from the daredevil himself.

"...It's not something I took very lightly." Ragna took his drink. "But, I accept that reality with a lot of pain."

Makoto had his hands together, still remembering all that his own brother had to suffer to be here right next to him… And he could only be angry at himself for not be able to help...

Sayaka, however, had a hand in her mouth and her eyes were plates as well. She was having a hard time not letting tears out, she just found the entire story of Ragna Sparda, the road he took to be the Ultimate Daredevil…. The road her friend took... And then, she started to remember what she almost did last night. She knew that Ragna suffers from seeing her almost betray him….. He had so much pain than she did….. And yet, he managed to bring a smile on his face, despite the large scar his heart has.

"R-Ragna…. " the idol grab his shirt and stood the two of them up, "why didn't you tell me this sooner?!" she almost yells out.

"I told you, I didn't want to worry you about it." Said the white haired to her.

She looks at Makoto, "Makoto…. Did you-?"

"Of course I did." the brunette answer immediately without looking at her. "I didn't tell you as well because I was respecting his decision to when he would speak."

Sayaka couldn't stop her tears roll down her cheeks and plant her face on his chest, _"And after what I did…. You tell me this now…"_ she whispered out.

Ragna hear her, understanding what she meant, he hugs her head deep into his chest, "That's now in the past…. So, don't be worried now." he then whispered to her. _"I already forgive you, Sayaka."_ The idol stood a while crying tears out, he was forgiving her way too much. Makoto didn't say anything, he knew that Maizono would this. After all, it was Ragna the one who started this friendship.

Junko just watches with sweat, how can someone pass through that. Hell! That's worse than **their** life…. But, more importantly, he was broken…. Despair could easily break him apart…. So, why hasn't **she** done it already? There's no way **she** doesn't know about it…. She'll talk to her later and ask both that and today's action. For now, let's keep pretending…

The idol was starting to calm down as the fashionista spoke up, "I….I'm sorry….. I shouldn't have asked…" Junko says, sweat still coming from her forehead.

"Don't be….. I already move out of that," said Ragna, giving her a hearty smile. "Besides, thanks to that, I finally found my path to complete my dreams."

Junko only stares at him in shock, but she didn't show it. "...I see…...I wish I could be a little bit like you on dreams." she says to them.

"Huh? Why you say that Junko?" Makoto asks her, as they all lend an ear to her.

"...Ever since little, I have always followed what others tell to do if they say I must follow this path, I must. I never had the chance to choose for myself…. I don't want to continue on that anymore…." she says, struggling to say something.

Sayaka knew what she talked was talking about, "You mean, your model career?" she asked.

Enoshima stood silent a few moments before nodding, "I always chase the same dream, even though the people around have a different dream and they keep changing. They pursuit their dream because they want to and know what to do with it, and I'm not sure, as what I want to do." She looks at Ragna, "And you Ragna, after everything I hear from you, you still continue walking forward, all ready to go straight to your dreams…...I wish that I could at least know what I want to do… Am I being childish about it?"

Ragna and Sayaka look at themselves, understanding what she meant by it, but they have nothing that could explain to her….. At least, not the two of them.

"No, not at all…"

The three of them turn to Makoto, "I'm the same way as you Enoshima; still looking for what I want to do….. And I sometimes feel that I'll never find it…"

The lucky student stood up from his seat, "But, then, maybe is not about finding it, but rather that you're looking for it; to completely understand oneself." Ragna, Sayaka, and Junko look at him in surprise. After a while, Makoto started to feel uncomfortable, "W-What?"

Enoshima spoke first, "Makoto…. You sound so cool right now!" the diva exclaimed.

"Eh?"

"That was pretty cool Makoto," Ragna says with a nod.

"Really?"

"I never expect that from you Makoto," Maizono says.

"Well, I was just…. you know…" Makoto says while been embarrassed.

"But, you're right." Junko says as she stands up, "Maybe getting lost is a good thing, as long I'm looking, I should be glad about it!"

"Yeah! You go girl!" Maizono stood up with excitement in her eyes. "You should have **hope** that there is something for you out there, I'm sure of it!"

Enoshima looks at her with a blank stare, _"..._ _ **Hope**_ _…...I never thought of that for a while."_ she whispered, before smiling at her. "I guess you're right… Thank you guys."

Sayaka chuckled, Makoto scratches his cheek in embarrassment and Ragna just smile at her. "In return, if I do decide to kill someone, it won't be any of you guys!"

…..

…..

…..

"...Well, that moment went to shit!" Ragna comments.

"Don't joke with that Enoshima!" Makoto cries out to her.

"Ehe Ehe!" the fashionista chuckles

"H-How about, we just change the subject?!" The idol asked in desperation to change the subject.

"Fine…. Hey Sayaka, what kind of boy is your type?" Junko asks her.

Maizono blush a lot, "M-My type of boy?" she shudders out.

"Yeah, what you like, aggressive, passive, cool, normal looking like Makoto here?" The fashion girl points at the brunette.

"Well sorry for been born normal." The brunette answer back at her.

Ragna began to laugh hard, "Hahahaha, he admitted!" he fell off his seat, "I can't believe he admitted just like that! This is rich!"

"H-Hey!" Naegi blushes at his brother's laughter. "Is not my fault my talent is luck!"

"Don't worry….. At least you're lucky….. For being normal like the rest of the world that is!" Ragna shouts, causing this time both girls to chuckle before laughing.

"Come on! It's not my fault I won by lottery!"

"And you blame the lottery for it?!"

The four of them stood silently before all of them broke out in laughter.

Junko Enoshima laughs as hard as she can, for the first time, she felt strangely happy about being around them….. Like she finally has true friends…..

But, deep inside her, she asks herself if she can really choose for herself, _('Am I…. allow to choose what I want?')_

…

…

…

…. **Why are doubting yourself?"**

* * *

 _(Junko's Inner mind)_

Her mind turns white as a small light appear on her head. She watches as it stops in front of her. _('Who….are you?')_

The shadow started to turn into human shape, but it still was foggy around it. **"I can't say what those the pain you received felt like….. However, you can surpass it. You must let yourself be a puppet no more…. You must choose your path…."**

The voice says as Junko eyes look down, _"Choose…. My path? I…. I can't, when I did that…..I did something unforgiving…. To_ _ **her**_ _…"_

She suddenly felt a hard grip in her hand, she looks up to see that the light shadow hold her hand in comfort.

" **No one is perfect…. You made a choice without a proper thinking…. You want to make up that mistake."**

" **But, this is not the way,"** Junko looks at the light, **"You can't follow this path with her here…. You have to go on your own!"**

" _I can't!"_ she shout at them as tears began to come out her eyes, _"I'm nothing without her! I'm worthless on my own!"_ she began to sobs, _"I fail her once….. I don't want to fail her again…."_

" **You got that wrong!"**

The figure stood up, **"You made a mistake! So what? That small thing doesn't make you worthless!"** Enoshima looks at him in surprise. **"Failure is an obvious thing that will happen in your life, but it doesn't make you worthless."** he moves closer to her. **"It just shows how much you need to improve."**

Junko tears began to dry out, **"You can choose your path…. All you need is to search for it."**

" _But…. After everything I did-"_

" **Even a person in Despair can have Hope."** the voice says, cupping her face. **"Mark my words; I will help you in your dreams….. I will make sure you find your dream….Mukuro."**

That last part made the strawberry girl eyes widened, it has been so long since someone called her that…. **Her real name**. Before she could talk back-

" _Hey! Junko!"_

* * *

 _*Snap*_

A quick snap of fingers brought the fashionista back to reality. She shakes her head and looks at Makoto who was the one calling her.

"You okay? You look out of this world?" the lucky student asked in concern.

"...Sorry, I was just thinking about what you said." The fashion beauty said.

The brunette smiled at it, "Don't think about it too much, I was just helping a friend." he gives her a smile that made her blush.

"Hey, you two!" both girls turn to look at Sayaka who was trying to hold out a laugh. "Check it out!" she moves out to show Ragna with chopsticks on his nose and mouth while his cheeks were puffy.

"... _Pf….Pffffffhahahahhahhaha!"_

Both of them broke out in laughter at what the white haired was doing. The idol and the daredevil started to laugh as well. After that, they continue to speak about their lives and adventures. And the girl name Junko had something new in her mind; find what she wants to do….. And all thanks to her **friends.**

* * *

…

..

.

Kyouko was walking down the hall, she was investigating the gym. After Ragna encounter the trap, she began searching the trap itself and any other possible traps that might be hidden in there. She discovered that the spears were actually a trigger voice command trap, meaning that with some weight and the voice action would activate the trap instantly. Fortunately, her investigation didn't encounter any other trap. However, she must be sure that there aren't any more around the gym. So, in order to do that, she needed the help of someone that knows about traps….. And the only person she could think of helping her was the same person who found the trap in the first place.

So, she was now looking for the white-haired, just as she was passing by the dining hall, she could hear small muttering coming from inside. Being curious, she looks inside it and what she saw, almost made her lose focus for once.

Ragna, Makoto, Sayaka, and Junko were having a conversation of their daily lives, there was laughter, there was sadness _(all from Maizono),_ and there were happy smiles on their faces.

The scene in front of Kirigiri made a memory come back to her….

An image of a lavender small girl, on a table, eating and laughing with an older man who was smiling at her.

Kirigiri widened her eyes for a moment before shaking her head, _('W...what was that?')_ she placed a hand on her forehead, _('Why….did I remember that?')_

Remembering that image, Kyouko hide on the door since none of them saw her. A trotting small headache was bumping on her head.

 _('...Just….why?')_ she asks herself.

She then, heard a sound speaking up, "Well… I feel like sleeping, so I'm turning in for the day." the voice says. Kyouko hears several goodbyes as the sound of footsteps got closer to the door.

The person steps out of the dining hall. " _Haaaaaaa…_. The food was good….I'm getting sleepy right now~" says the voice that belongs to a white-haired boy.

Kirigiri watches as Ragna walks out while scratching his hair. It was now that she needed his help…..

 _('Wait…._ _ **needed**_ _?...')_ she thought in confusion. Why did she need his help? She only has spoken with him once. All she understood from him, was that he is a wild card, he knows about her connection to this place and decides to not talk about it…...so why did she feel that she needs him for this?

She gazed her eyes, just who is this man known as Ragna Sparda and why those she feels like this….. Maybe is best to ask directly to him. After all, he is like Makoto, an open book, only that you don't know what will appear on it.

She quickly runs at him, "Ragna!" the white haired turns at hearing his name.

"Kirigiri? Something wrong?" he asks as the lavender catch up to him.

"...I would like to speak to you," she says.

"...Okay, about what?"

"On the first day here, you ask me if we have met before." she said.

The white haired raised and eyebrow, "Yeah, and you said no."

"True….. But, after a while…..I'm starting to have second thoughts." she says before looking at him in the eyes, "Could I ask, what made you think we have met before."

The white haired puts his hand on his chin, "Well….. I know this might be not a reasonable answer…. But, I-"

"You what?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Why are you here?" Kyouko asks the white/black bear that was right below them.

"Ah, I was bored and saw the two of you talking serious, so I want to know what you two are up to?" the robotic bear place his paws on his mouth. "You're not planning to have….. _a heated moment,_ aren't you?"

"..."

"..."

Monokuma pouts, " _Muoooo_ , you guys aren't fun."

"Like if you're fun to have around." Ragna scoff.

Monokuma yells out, "I am fun! I have been told that I'm a _bear-y_ funny bear!"

The white haired slap his forehead, "Great, he's making puns."

"And you can't do anything about it!"

"You're right, I can _bearly_ stand you around with your puns, I wish for that to be a _punishment_." Ragna retorted back.

"Huh? Answering me back with puns? That's new! Let's continue!" Monokuma said.

"Nope! Going home, going to bed!" he quickly grabs Kyoko by the hand, which surprised her, and made his way inside his room.

"Hey! Don't leave me out; we can do a threesome!" the bear run at them, only to crash against the door. "You bastard! Don't hog all the fun to yourself!"

* * *

 _(Inside Ragna's room)_

"Sorry to drag you like this." the white haired apologized as he lets go of her gloved hand.

"Don't worry," Kirigiri simply look around the daredevil's room. "Although I ask to not do that again."

Ragna nods in understanding. "So, about the reason, I thought I knew you…." he began thinking, "I can only say that…. It's a gut feeling."

"A gut feeling?" she asked, almost disappointed of hearing such cliche answer.

"Sorry, is just that….. Or maybe am I lying to myself?" he began tapping a finger on his chin, "It might be possible that I am lying to myself….. I mean, I can't even trust my memories anymore…."

Kirigiri perks up at the last statement, "You don't trust your memories?" she asked.

"Or maybe is because of another reason?" the white haired mumbles in though.

 _('Did he…. just ignore me?')_ the lavender girl though seeing him dazed around. She snaps her fingers in front of him. However, he continued to talk about reasons he could have though. _('Why is he going this far? It's an easy question?')_

"Maybe could it be that you're my type?" he asks himself.

"Huh?"

"I mean, you are smoking hot, no question about it, your clothes makes you look beautiful, along with those eyes of yours that could draw attention to any boy, and your legs are just like Sayaka, Junko, and Hina, slender pieces of sexiness that can catch any guy's hormones." he says, apparently, out loud.

The mysterious girl eye twitch and her cheeks turn slightly pink, he better must be talking out loud.

"Sorry Kirigiri," the white-haired scratches his cheek, "That's my only reason to think I know you."

"...I see….." she turns around and said, "Then I will not bother you anymore."

"It wasn't a bother, you know," Ragna responds back.

Just as Kirigiri was on the door, she remembered something, and it will be best to warn him about it. "Also, I've seen how much you trust Makoto and Maizono… it would be best that you be careful with whom you trust."

Ragna looks at her for a moment before he smiles, "Thanks for the warning, however, you don't have to worry." he gives her a thumbs up, "They won't betray me, they never will."

The mysterious ultimate never turn to look at him, she just opens the door and leaves. When she closes it, her eyes were looking down, thinking.

 _('He just said that with such trust…. I can't even start thinking if he is telling the truth or is just an act….')_ she looks up to the hall, "I better keep an eye on him for a while." she began to leave to her room.

…

..

.

Once she did, a shadow appeared out of the hall, looking at where Kirigiri enters, "Hmm, _'keep an eye on him.'_ the figure walks away, "I guess he is a dangerous opponent….. Maybe it would be best to take him out first." it says before walking away.

* * *

-Ragna's File of Friendship-

Makoto Naegi - **Brothers/Friends**

Sayaka Maizono - **Friends**

Byakuya Togami - **Strangers**

Kyoko Kirigiri - **Acquaintance**

Leon Kuwata - **Acquaintance**

Toko Fukawa - **Strangers**

Junko Enoshima? - **Friends**

Kiyotaka Ishimaru - **Strangers**

Mondo Oowada - **Acquaintance**

Sakura Oogami - **Acquaintance**

Aoi Asahina - **Acquaintance**

Chihiro Fujisaki - **Acquaintance**

Celestia Ludenberg - **Acquaintance**

Hifumi Yamada - **Strangers**

Yasuhiro Hagakure - **Strangers**

The shadow of the sixteen students appears on the screen.

(Remaining Students: 16)


	6. Progress!

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _..."_

" _...Ragna?"_

 _The white haired perks up at the call of his name, he was sitting on a chair inside Hope's Peak Academy. In front of him was Makoto Naegi, dress in a brown school uniform. He looks down to his desk, seeing that he was also wearing a brown uniform and that there were some cards on his desk._

" _Oh, is my turn?" Ragna asks as he throws one of the cards in his hand._

" _Are you okay? You look lost for once there." The Ultimate Luckster asks in concern as he throws a card._

" _Don't worry… I was just thinking on my travels again." the white haired says while throwing a card._

" _You're really missing throwing your life through a window, huh?" Makoto chuckles out as he threw a card._

" _What can I say? Ragna is my name, the danger is my game." Ragna answer with a smirk._

" _Ragny~!"_

 _The white haired suddenly felt two round things pressing against his back and arms slump in his head behind him, he saw Aoi Asahina, wearing a brown female school uniform with a white buttoned-long-sleeve and blue skirt. She looks to be on the verge to cry._

" _Please! Help me with this questions!" she yell as she places her notebook on his desk, interrupting the brothers game._

 _Ragna look at the notebook and chuckles at it, "Let me guess; you didn't want to miss out 'Doughnut Fantasia', so you didn't answer them." he asks her._

" _You know I didn't want to miss it for the end of the world!" the Ultimate Swimmer whines out. "Please, help me out!~"_

" _Hai. Hai." the Ultimate Daredevil place a hand on top her head and pets her, "I'll help out, so put that adorable smile that we all love."_

 _The swimmer blushes out at his statement before putting her smile on. "Thanks a lot, Ragny, your the best!" she hugs him hard._

 _Makoto look at the questions on the notebook, and raised an eyebrow, "Hina, aren't these questions from last month?"_

 _The brunette sheepishly nods, "Yeah, but I manage to convince the teacher to give me three days to do it."_

" _...I'm scared to ask how you convince him," Ragna said with a serious face._

" _...N-Not like that," Hina blush, understanding what he was implying, "I-I only asked him normally!"_

 _Ragna and Makoto sweat drop, "And if Oogami or Taka hears about this…." they both said._

" _I know! Please don't tell neither of them~" she whines again._

" _Don't worry, as long no one says anything, she won't know!" Makoto says._

 _Asahina hope went up, "Thanks, Makoto! You're so good at giving hope!"_

" _Okay, look here Hina," Ragna calls her as she went next to his shoulder, "The answer here is 75 years ago…," he says as Hina nods in understatement while Makoto took his notebook out…._

… _._

… _._

… _._

" _...W…..What…."_

" _What….is this?..."_

* * *

Eyes open immediately, a person stood up from their bed and went inside the bathroom, and began splashing water on their face as they look into the mirror. _('What….was that….?')_ that person asks himself before entering the shower, _('It…..felt so real…')_

Was it a dream…or was it a memory?

…

..

.

Right in the hallway of the dorms, the morning announcement hasn't been said yet, however, two doors open up. Makoto and Ragna came out from their respective rooms and were surprised to see one another.

Makoto sheepishly scratches his cheek, "Huh….I guess…. Bright minds think alike?"

"Pfff, like if either of us is bright." Ragna chuckles out.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you…" Makoto looks at his brother. The white-haired hums at him to ask away, "...I have been thinking…. If you weren't here, Maizono would have lost it…. And I would have been used to take the blame…"

"Hey, Sayaka already said that she's sorry, at least be glad that she learn her mistake." Ragan reminds him.

"And I know…. But, you were right, I was soft on her, I need to be careful from now on…. Which is why" The brunette looks at his brother with determination. "I want you to train me.

"...Train?" Ragna was very surprised to hear that.

"I want to be strong when the unexpected comes, you always throw yourself without a plan, but your prepare for the worst to come….." the Luckster form a fist, "...So, if only for a bit, teach me the strength to be prepared, please." he bows to him.

Ragna looks at him before motion his hand forward "Raise your head, dear brother." In a quick moment, Naegi look up to him, "I don't believe there's anything to teach you...is not like you're going to give up easily….but, I'm willing to do it." Ragan looks at him seriously, "Would you be able to handle it?"

"Absolutely." Makoto answers without hesitation. Ragna stood silent for a moment before closing his eyes and smiling at him.

"Heh…. I almost forgot that you're my brother…." He cracks open his scar eye. "All right, tomorrow after breakfast, meet me at the gym." He began to walk into the direction of the dining room. "For now, let's go get breakfast, is almost seven."

The brunette nod as he followed the white haired into the dining room, but there were surprised to see that the doors were open. They enter inside, Ragna and Makoto went to the kitchen and came out with a sandwich in hand. They took a seat and began eating their sandwiches. They were halfway eating while having a conversation when the doors to the hall open, revealing the white cloth student.

"First one to get in!" Ishimaru yells in as he entered inside, "Man, I didn't know the dining hall opens a few minutes before the announcement, with this I now can be the first one to here!" he laughs out.

"Get in line buddy!" Taka yelp out when he heard another voice. He turns around to see Ragna and Makoto, sandwiches in hand.

"Ah! Naegi! Sparda! Good morning!" the black haired walks up to them, "Looks like you two were the first on here, that's unfortunate." he sighs in depression.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, your moral code doesn't let you accept been nothing than first." Ragna slaps his hand in the air.

"But that's alright," he smile again, "Seeing students together makes me happy enough, you guys do a great example of them!" he crosses his arms. "So, why are you guys up this early?"

The brunette scratches his cheek, "Well…. We just kinda woke up, and since it will be soon to be seven in the morning, we taught that we should wait at the front of the hall. Big surprised when we saw that it was open."

"Hmmm, I see….. And what were you two doing just now?" Taka asks them.

"Oh, you know, talking to kill time while eating sandwiches." Ragna chomps his food.

"I see…..Since we are in it, what do you say we talk a little more?" Taka ask.

"Aaaaa…" Makoto looks at Ragna who give him the _'let him'_ expression. "S-Sure Taka."

"Very well, then…" Ishimaru considered this moment a good time to learn something about his colleges. "Let us hold a debate! No opinion or perspective left unspoken, everything laid out on the table! So what shall we discuss? Politics? The economy? International affairs?!"

"What the? The Elections are upon us already or something?" Ragna said as he made a ball of paper before throwing it from his chair into the trash can that was ten fits away behind him. "Because I vote for myself, and my first order will be free hamburgers every Wednesday!" he says as the ball paper land on the trash.

"W-Wait, hold on a second…" Naegi was a little overwhelmed by Ishimaru's suggestions and Ragna political career, "Instead of a big, serious discussion… why don't we just have a normal conversation?"

"...What do you mean a _'normal conversation'_?" Ishimaru asks him, looking a little bit nervous for some reason.

"What do you mean _'normal'?_ No one here is normal Makoto." Ragna reminds his brother with a deadpanned face.

"You know what I mean Ragna!" the brunette says to his brother who whistles away. He then turns to the Moral Compass was here, "I-I mean, for example…What do you like to do in your spare time?"

Taka scoff out at the easy question, "Study, of course! A student must be a studying professional! And of course, my duties as the head of the disciplinary committee keep me quite busy, as well! It's my duty to foster an environment in which we can all focus on our studies!"

"Hardass" the Daredevil side comment.

"Okay, but…what you do at home or where there are no classes?" Naegi ask.

"If I don't have class, I study!" Ishimaru replied firmly.

"I….see…" A big droplet form on both the luckster and daredevil's head.

The white student smile, "Hahaha! This is fun! Okay, my turn. Naegi! Sparda! What do you two do in your spare time?" he asked them.

The luckster scratch his cheek sheepishly, "W-Well…. I do normal stuff….you know-"

"Watching TV, playing games, read a manga, sleep in a bed, go to the beach, hang with friends," Ragna name a few with his fingers. "Things like that."

Ishimaru looks at them in confusion, "Huh? How those that help you to study?"

"Study?" Makoto raised an eyebrow before he shook his head, "No, it's not about studying!"

"It's just fun and all, ya know?" Ragna says, eating the last part of his sandwich.

"But doing things _'for fun'_ serves no purpose!" Ishimaru crossed his arms. "There must be more to it…You wouldn't spend your valuable time doing something useless, would you?!"

Both brothers look at him with a neutral expression before the white haired boy said, "Taka…. You do know that doing those things _are_ important, right?"

The Moral Compass looks at him surprised, "Huh?"

Makoto explained to him, "What Ragna is saying, is that they are useful for helping make friends."

The red eyes boy furrowed his eyebrows, "Make….friends?"

"Like when you see something awesome on TV, or some awesome game, and you want to share it with someone," Makoto explained more. "You find other people who feel the same way, and that's how you make friends. See?"

Ishimaru stood silent for a long time before his eyes became plates and he walks backward in shock, "Wh…Whatwhatwhatwhatwhat…?! That is incredible!"

The brunette was taken back by Ishimaru's outburst as Ragna blink at what just happened. "W-What's wrong Taka?!"

For some reason, the Ultimate Moral Compass began to tear up while clutching his head, "That kind of thing has plagued me for years! I've tried making friends, but whenever I would make conversation, it would die after a few minutes…And now…I've finally found the answer…!" he places his hands on his waist as he smiles knowingly while still crying, "I must study more games! More TV shows!"

Both brothers fell from their seats, they quickly return to their position, "T-Taka! You don't have to study it!" the luckster explained, although Ishimaru ignored him and continued crying.

"Ahh, I'm so ashamed of myself! If there was a hole here, I'd crawl into it! I didn't even notice my insufficient knowledge… I kept being troubled, and wasted my time…I'm a complete embarrassment! I'm not qualified to even be on the disciplinary committee, let alone lead it!" he felt to his knees and began to bang the floor.

Ragna went up to him and pat his back, "There, there, we all know you were a hardass from the beginning."

Ishimaru stood up immediately from the floor, no tears in sight and smiling widely at both brothers. "Thank you for teaching this information, Professor Sparda, Professor Naegi!" he saluted to them.

"Great, I thought I was running for president and now I'm a professor," Ragna said with a deadpanned face.

"P-Professor?!" Naegi blushes in embarrassment at the title.

"You two have taught me a most valuable lesson, from now on, I'll call Professor for respect!" Ishimaru said, still saluting like a soldier.

A small bead of sweat rolled down the side of Naegi's face. "Th-That's not necesa-"

"You're not going to stop calling us professor anytime soon, are you?" Ragna cut Makoto off with a question.

"Hahaha!" Ishimaru laughed as he patted both brothers on their shoulders. "There's no need to be modest, Professor Naegi, Professor Sparda! I can't wait for your next lesson! And until then, I will strive to learn as much as I can on my own!"

"...You seriously have a problem." Ragna said.

"Anyway! I'll take my leave to get something to eat as well!" with that said, the Moral Compass went into the kitchen.

Makoto began to think about what the white uniform boy said. "...Professor…." A snap of fingers brought him back the earth.

"Finish already you breakfast Makoto." his brother told him, in which he nod and finish his food.

…

..

.

After a while, everyone finally reached the dining hall and eat their breakfast. The Ultimate Moral Compass decide to speak.

"Okay!" Ishimaru stood from his seat and address to everyone, "Now that we all gather here, I believe is the time that we begin searching the second floor! Once we all finish investigating, let's all gather back here and inform what we found!"

"Then, if you excuse me." Togami stood up from his seat and walk out of the hall.

Soon, everybody began to the stairs, the barricade was gone, meaning that they can all go to the second floor, just like Monokuma said.

When Ragna reach the second floor, he commenced searching the two classrooms, just like the first one's on the first floor, except a few Monokuma's coins. The stairs to the third floor were barricaded it, meaning that there's more to explore. He then moves to the rooms before the pool room. When he entered inside, he saw Fujisaki and Hina in there.

"Ragny! Ragny!" Hina immediately went face to face with him with excitement, "Guess what I found!? Guess what?!"

"You found a pool." he said.

"I found a pool-... Huh?! How you know?!" Hina looks at him in surprise.

"Cause I'm psychic." he said, shocking the swimmer.

"EEEH?! For real?!" she asked.

"Naw, I could hear your excitement from far away." Ragna answer with a chuckle.

The swimming pro blush, "I-Is that so? Ahahaha…. I can get out of hand with this."

"I'm not saying that's bad, you know," Ragna place a hand on her head. "I know how much you love pool's."

Hina blushes at his touch before a goofy smile appears on her face, "Hehe! You bet! And there's even tons of exercise equipment in the locker room! Sakura's gonna go nuts when she finds out!" she says as an image of Oogami going nuts appears on her head. A drop of sweat appeared on the daredevil's head.

The room to the girl's locker room open and Celeste came out, "The living area has certainly grown now that the second floor has opened up. Whatever else is going on, I must admit things have been made much more comfortable for us." she placed a hand on her mouth to cover her chuckle, "Now this is quite the adapting situation we have."

"I know! It definitely has!" Asahina agreed. "There's a pool! It looks super nice! And big! And fantastic to swim in! Ahh, I'm beyond excited right now! I can't wait to dive in! In fact, I'm gettin' kinda mad thinking about it!"

 _('Getting mad for swimming? What is stopping her?')_ Ragna asked himself. He notices the programmer was looking staring intently at the two differently colored doors leading to the locker rooms.

"Hey Chihiro," the programmer nearly jump at the sudden voice of the daredevil, "Have you check the pool yet?" she places her hands on her chest.

"N-No….I don't like wearing swimsuits," she says shy.

Ragna nod at her, some programmers prefer to be on computers, rather than the outside. "Well, I'm going to check on it."

"Oh! If you want to go inside, you need your handbook!" Asahina literally popped up in front of him, "Otherwise it won't open!"

"Really now?" Ragna asked.

"Really really!" a very much unwanted familiar voice suddenly spoke up.

Asahina and Fujisaki jump in surprise at the sudden appearance of their principal while Ragna and Celestia were calm at Monokuma's appearance.

"Aaaaah~ I only surprised the easy ones…" the bear says in disappointment, "Anyway, if you wanna unlock the locker room, you'll have to swipe your personal e-Handbook across the card reader next to the door, however, to ensure maximum security within each locker room…only a boy's handbook can open the boys' locker room, and the same goes for the girls!"

"Hmm….and if the door is open and someone sneaks in?" Asahina asked.

Monokuma's eyes glowed red as he unsheathed his claws. "Anyone who commits such indecency will be punished without mercy for their scandalous sexual depravity!

"Is that why you have that Gatling gun hanging from the ceiling?" Ragna asked while pointing at the ceiling.

If Hina, Chihiro, and Celeste didn't notice it before, they sure do now as a big minigun was definitely up.

"That's right! If someone tries to play brave, their punishment will come in a * **DUKKA DUKKA DUKKA DUKKA** *!"

"Hey, if you shoot that at us, someone is going to get hurt!" Asahina scowled.

"Um, no…I think it'd be a little worse than that…" Fujisaki comment a little scared.

"Yup! Is for the safety of my poor students! Is the most foolproof trap of all!" Monokuma raised his paw in victory.

"But what happens if someone loans their handbook to someone else? Like, a boy could borrow a girl's handbook, and that would get them into the girl's locker room, would it not?" Celestia felt the need to ask the most obvious question.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...It was at this moment that you realized, your plan fuck up." Ragna smirked. Monokuma went all four as a dark cloud form on its head. "So much for a foolproof plan, Celeste had to point you the most obvious flaw on it in seconds."

"Wow….my student is lecturing me about despair…." Monokuma jump in the air with a happy smile, "I'm so glad my work is paying off!"

"Putting the despair aside," Ragna point at the doors, "I believe you must do something about this loophole. I would appreciate if the girls could have their privacy."

"Yeah! I don't want some peeping tom's looking at me!" Asahina agreed.

"I too would appreciate if we don't have some pigs eyeing on us." Celeste twirls her hair on her finger.

Monokuma raised it's hand in defense, "Okay, okay! I'll do this; a new rule for the Handbook! But I have to say," he twirls around in a circle, "I never expect you to agree with this Ragny!" The daredevil raised an eyebrow at him, "I expected you to use this loophole to pick on the girls when changing!"

"...Really? Did you seriously think I will peek on the girls while they are changing?" Ragna asked with deadpanned face, "I'm not that easily tempted."

"Ohh, you saying that you're not interested in girls?" Monokuma asked with a hint of teasing.

"So you find a boy's body more attractive than a girl's?" Celeste asked

"Eeeeh?" Hina squeaks low, her heart banging in pain at the question.

"I-Is that true?" Fujisaki inquires.

"Hell no!" Ragna responds to her, "I just don't want to have a bad relationship with you guys." He began to blush while looking away, "Besides…. You girls look gorgeous already in my eyes."

At those words, Aoi and Chihiro blush out and look away, while Celeste chuckle at his bluntness. "Hehe, why thank you Ragna, is not every day I get call beautiful right off the bat."

"Uh! Uh! Uh! What about me?!" Monokuma began to do a sexy pose, "Am I not beautiful too?"

Ragna gives him a stare and said, "You don't even have a gender, how am I supposed to answer."

 _"Muooo~"_ Monokuma pouts, yet again, before going back to his bubbly self "Well, it doesn't matter, as long as the school's holy image isn't tarnished, I don't care what happens in your private life or dorms! Do whatever you want!"

"Grrrrr, you're the worst." Hina glares at Monokuma.

"With that said, I have a new rule to make, bye-bye my students!" And just like that, Monokuma disappeared, like always.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Awww man! That stupid bear totally ruined my mood!" The swimmer puffs her cheeks.

"Hey now, don't let him damaged the mood," Ragna said.

"At times like this, one must take a dip in a pool!" with fire on her eyes, Hina turns to her own genre, "Celeste, Chihiro, wanna come?"

The gambler frowned, "I despise having water on me."

"I...I'll pass this time." the programmer replied.

"Aww, come on you guys," Hina pouts at their answer, "When you're feeling down, a good swimming is the best!"

"No, that's only for you." Celeste answer before walking away.

"I-I'm sorry….I-I'm going to check somewhere else." Chihiro followed the gambler.

"Aw man," Hina sighs in disappointment, _('I don't think Sakura is going to join me since she's searching around….. I really wanted some compa-')_

"I'll join you."

Hina eyes turn surprised when she heard Ragna talk, "Y-You will?" she asked him.

"If you allow me to, I don't mind joining you," Ragna says with a smile.

The swimming pro blush at his attitude, her heart beating up, _('W-Woah….it's happening again…')_ "O-Of course! Actually, we can have a race in there!"

"Sure," Ragan smile at the idea, "I did promise you a race."

Asahina, for some reason, became really happy than ever, he remembers his promise to her. "Great! Then, how about we go grab out swimsuits now!"

"Huh? But I'm already wearing my swimsuit." Ragna said.

"...Huh?" Aoi was confused.

Ragna took his coat off and strip off his shirt, staying only on his pants. "See?"

Hina blinks once, twice, thrice…...before her face started to become red, steam coming out of her ears.

"Hina?" Ragna called to her, seeing her turn red. "Are you okay?" he walks up closer to her.

The brunette turned even redder, and then her eyes roll back and she passes out. Her body commenced falling backward.

"Hina?!" Ragna quickly catches her body before it hit the ground. "Hey, Hina!? You okay?!" He asked her in concern, only getting a heavy sigh of affection from her.

For some reason, Ragna blushes at her action, "...That….sound cute on her…."

" _Aaaah~ Thanks, Ragny!"_

His eyes suddenly turn surprised, _('What the?!')_ Ragna quickly looks at her, _('Did….Did I just hear her voice in my head?')_

That was weird, he just heard Hina's own voice inside him….. Now that he think about it hard….

 _('Why….Why do I feel comfortable with her calling me that?')_

…

 _.._

 _._

After checking around the pool floor, getting a few Monokuma coins, taking Hina into the infirmary, calming down and explaining Sakura about what happened and moving away from her dangerous aura Ragna was now at the library. And…..he was quite surprised on what he was seeing and hearing.

"You 3D anti-socialists novelists don't compensate that comics are the art of the young adult world!"

"W-W-What?! P-Please, that is nothing m-more than g-garbage compared to r-real literature!"

"Ha! You haven't even damaged my HP with those words!"

"I-It just proves h-how much you lack o-on it!"

"Oh please, as talented as you are, your work is anything less than ' _worth of time'_!"

"My stories aren't worth of time!? Don't compare my talent of true love and feelings to your garbage! You only write a bunch of jumbled up letters!"

"Protest all you want! I bet all you have is a fetish of boy-on-boy action!"

"Boy-on-Boy?! That's nothing but filth on manga or fanfic, a throwaway culture that'll be trashed and forgotten in half a decade!"

"Why you little….!"

"And no wonder there isn't any here, w-with your face, nothing is worthwhile of you!"

"You dare attack my pride and honor! Never judge a book by its author, appearance means nothing!"

Ragna blink so many times, hearing a debate of writing culture from the Ultimate Writing Prodigy and the Ultimate Fanfic Artist. He could clearly see the fire inside the glasses of both Yamada and Fukawa.

Besides those two were Byakuya, Kirigiri, Makoto, and Kuwata. The daredevil was surprised how they can withstand those two debates in here.

Although the heir was reaching his limit, and he did…

"You two!" he calls the two of them, who jerk up and stop their argument to look at him. "If you don't mind, take your worthless discussion of writer's somewhere else. **Now,** " he says with cold eyes and a harsh tone.

Without a beat, Yamada and Fukawa run out of the library. Almost bumping into Ragna, who move out of their way. He chuckles a little at the action those two did before looking around the library.

Byakuya and Kirigiri were on a computer, the former trying to turn on the device. Makoto was checking the drawers and Kuwata was checking the books.

"Tch is not working," Byakuya says, he has been trying to turn on the computer, no success.

"Yeah, I guess Google won't be helping us here," Kirigiri says.

"It was worth the shot," The heir looks into Makoto and Leon's direction, who was opening a drawer. "Well, have you two found anything?"

Leon releases a heavy sigh, "Naw, nothing yet."

Before Naegi could answer, he found an envelope, "Hey! There's a letter here." he picks it up and turns it around to see the school stamp on it. "Hope's Peak High School...Principal…"

That caught everyones attention, as Makoto opens the envelope, all four of them got close to him. "Let's see… What the? This isn't right!"

"What isn't right?" Togami asked him in curiosity.

"This… This letter says that Hope's Peak Academy was closed down." Makoto says.

"Say what?!" Leon was shocked at the news. "Closed down?! What you mean?!"

Taking the letter from his brother, Ragna read the letter;

 _From the Hope's Peak Academy Executive Office:_

 _Throughout the years, we have been committed to shaping the youth who will one day shape the world. We have a long, proud history as an institution of higher learning with full governmental support. Our graduates enter society ready to take on active leadership roles in every major job field. However, Hope's Peak Academy must now lower the curtain on its glorious history, for the time being._

 _This decision was not an easy one to make, but serious issues beyond our control have made it necessary. But make no mistake—this is not the end for Hope's Peak Academy. We intend to reopen our doors as soon as the issues forcing our closure have been resolved. That being said, this is the end for now… And I would like to personally thank everyone for your help and support over the years. For now, we are awaiting official governmental authorization to formally cease operations…_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"...Well shit, Hope's Peak Academy was closed down for a problem." Ragna affirms.

"And judging from the amount of dust it has…..it wasn't recently," Kyoko says. "Maybe like….a year ago."

"What? A year ago?" Leon was stupefied, "I know we are capture and all, but we have been here for five days! And I remember a functional school when I got here!"

"Leon is right, I also saw the school working all well." Makoto agreed with the baseball player.

"It must have all been part of the mastermind's plan. They lured us all in here so that he can start this twisted game of his…." he crosses his arms and was about to say something else before Ragna spoke up.

"If you're going to say _'That if it's real',_ then stop," the heir raised an eyebrow at him, "This letter is 100% real."

"Hmm?" Kyouko was surprised by his assertiveness, "What makes you say that?"

"Think about it, what's missing inside this school?" Ragna asked.

Leon scratches his back hair, "Well, the teachers."

Ragna nods, "And?"

Makoto then notices where his brother was going, "The students… That's why we are the only one's here."

"Exactly," Ragna affirms.

"I see…. With the school close, no students will be present." Kyouko agreed.

"An easy solution…" Byakuya says with narrow eyes.

"But then," Leon crosses his arms, "What about the **'serious matters'** part? I mean, that's the reason they supposedly close up."

Makoto began to think, "Maybe… there's a connection between that and our situation?"

Kyouko place a finger on her cheek, "Possible….if the two of them are connected, we should uncover that connection and have it as a useful clue on figuring out the mastermind's motive." she released a deep sigh, "However, I can't really say any more until we have more details."

"So in other words, only the mastermind knows the truth right now." Togami crosses his arms yet again.

Leon scratches his hair in annoyances, "Dammit! We are back to square one again!"

"Not entirely," all four students turn to the white-haired, who gave the letter to Kirigiri. "Sure, we only know that the mastermind is the only one who knows what is going on out there…. But we have gained something new from this." He says seriously.

"And that would be?" Togami asked. A hint of curiosity in his voice.

"That there was a reason **we** are here, and is more than a kidnapping." he says before walking away.

"H-Huh? Ragna, wait! What do you mean with that?" Makoto asked his brother, following after him.

"Yeah! I want an answer to that as well!" Leon began to follow after them, leaving the two smart people alone.

Kyouko notices an amused smile appearing on the Ultimate Heir face, something that puzzle and confuse her.

"Why are you amused?" she asked Togami. She recently notices that the heir has been strangely eyeing the Daredevil for quite a while, which is weird coming from someone like him.

"Heh… You can say that Sparda...he is an enigma," Togami replied to her, "At first, I thought he was a muscle brain that always threw his life into the abyss, but I was proved wrong. He's a mystery, much like you, except that he is an open book like Naegi. However, unlike him, I don't know what will appear in it," he pushes his glasses, "It makes this game more exciting."

The mysterious ultimate look sternly at him, he is looking their situation as a game, but she can't do anything about it, that's how he was raised; to be successful at anything.

"At any rate," he began walking away, "I wonder **when** he will make his move in this game."

At hearing that, Kirigiri eyebrow twitches a little, Togami just wants to see Ragna kill someone already. She understands why, however, Ragna is THE Ultimate Daredevil; the only person that doesn't have a problem with breaking the rules and puts his own safety on the line. But, just because his talent is close to that, it doesn't give that pretty boy to treat him like some sort of entertainment! Jeez, it made her so mad seeing….

...Wait….Pretty Boy?

 _('Mad?')_ the lavender haired though in her head. Why did she just call Togami _'pretty boy'?_ Why did she just get mad at his comment? Why did she….just **defend** Ragna….

 _('...Just what is going on….why do I feel like this…')_

* * *

After investigating the second floor, everyone returned to the dining hall.

"Okay!" Taka spoke up, "What have you guys found?"

"Besides the library and the pool, nothing that resembles an escape route," Oogami said.

"Yeah, not even a thing about how to get out!" Leon says in a mad sound.

"Well then, no need to sulk anymore, because I have found out that the warehouse and the bathhouse on the 1st floor are now open!" Taka inform. "The warehouse is full of chock-full food, clothes, and whatever you need! So feel free to stuff yourself!"

"Keep in mind, of course, that going out at night is still prohibited. Please do not forget…" Celeste reminds everyone.

"That's good and all, but what about something to get out?" Leon asked.

"Grk….hum.." Taka couldn't respond.

"There wasn't anything to get our asses outta here? Nothin'?" Oowada asked.

At his words, the Moral Compass look down in disappointment. "Un...Unfortunately, no…"

"You gotta be kidding me…." the Biker Gang Leader lose his patience, "What does it matter if we have a pool?! We're still trapped in this fucking school! We need to find a goddamn way out!"

"Now, now. You don't need to take your anger out on us. We don't want you punching Ragna again." Celeste said with her usual smile.

 _('I'll just take that as a compliment.')_ Ragna comment.

"Besides, adaptation is the key here, remember? We must enjoy our current situation." she continues saying.

"Tch! Whatever you say, ya creepy loon…" Mondo said.

"F-For now, let's continue our investigation, and if someone discovers something, just let everyone know," Ishimaru said, still looking down on the ground.

"So, are we done for the day?" Kyouko asked.

"Y-Yeah…I guess so..." With that said, everyone leaves to do their things. Ragna was still in his chair, lost in thoughts.

 _('...There's still a few things that I don't understand yet….that letter clearly is old, the contends it has…. And more importantly,_ _ **how**_ _was I capture here…')_ his thoughts were interrupted when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turns to see Leon Kuwata smiling at him.

"Yo Sparda! Are you doing something?" the Baseball player asked him.

"Uh...nothing, just thinking." The Daredevil said.

"Really? Then, could I talk to you for a sec?" the red haired asked, "This...is kind of a secret, so could you come to my room?"

"...I'm not gay."

"...W-What?! No, no, no! Is not that!" Kuwata immediately denied it.

"Oh, then okay." Ragna stood up from his chair.

"Great! I'll meet you there." with that said, Leon went up ahead, leaving Ragna thinking.

 _('Huh….that's weird, Makoto is more trusting than me, giving his looks and actions…..then again, I'm no different from him…')_ the white haired though.

* * *

Moments later, Ragna was in front of the baseball player's room, entering inside. He saw that Leon's room was far different from his. It was filled with stuff a Rockstar would want, an electric guitar, a boom box, CDs and several other things.

"Yo! Welcome to the room of the future superstar!" Leon stated with a grin.

"I can see that," Ragna comment, "So, what's this secret about?"

At that, Leon stayed silent and his mood turned a bit serious. He was silent for a couple of second before speaking up. "Well, okay, it's like…." After trying to find the right words, he decided for the blunt approach. "Let's play baseball!" Then he grinned. "Kidding, kidding! That was a joke. Super joke! I hate baseball, remember?"

An awkward silence came from him, but the Daredevil notice what he was trying to say, "Ah...I see," he placed his hand on his hips, "You're finally noticing how much you like baseball."

"Um! Well! You see…..Y-Yeah," Leon deflated, "This…. is longest I've ever gone without playing, ya know? I mean, I was so good, they forced me to play like, all the time." he then began scratching his hair mad, "Gah! It's like mind control!"

Ragna was silence at what he has to say, "But you know what? Whatever! I just wanna throw the ball around a little! But I can't play baseball by myself!" Leon groaned, sitting his bed. "I never shoulda come to this school!"

Ragna was still silent, "If what's happening to us really is some kinda school event thing, then when it's over, I think I'm gonna drop out and go back to my old school." Leon told him. "Maybe my team won't want me back, but all I can do is beg for forgiveness and hope for the best."

Feeling that Leon finally said what he wanted to say, the white-haired took everything he had said into his brain, _('I see…. I'm no Makoto….but, I know what I have to say!')_

"Kuwata," the red haired turn to him, "Tell me; what do you want?"

"Huh?" Leon was confused by his question.

"I mean, what does Leon Kuwata, not the Ultimate Baseball Player, not the famous all-star or the one that wants to become a rock star," Ragna looks at him with a serious expression. "I mean the Leon Kuwata who is nothing more than a simple high schooler. What does **he** want in his life?"

The baseball player look at him in surprise, "What….do I want in my life?" he repeats the question again. He took a bit of silence before speaking up, "...Well….I...I want to become a punk singer….is what I want to say, but…. I finally realized how much I love baseball… but I don't want to give up my dream either!" Kuwata grabs his head, _('Dammit! Why is this so hard for me?!')_

"...Is hard, isn't it?" Leon look at the Daredevil, "To want something, as well as the other….yet, you can only pick one…." Ragna gives him a smirk, "Here is an advice; stop thinking which one to choose and do both of them."

"...Both?" Leon said.

"I mean, what's stopping you from doing both?" the white haired explains. "We humans can choose what we want to do, so just do it! You want to be a punk singer? Do it! You want to still play baseball? Do it!" he walks up to him, "Don't choose the path that is in front of you, make your own path, by your own two hands!"

The red haired looks at him in shock, "W-Wow….I never thought about that…." he said as a fiery determination enter appear in his eyes, "You know what? Your right, Sparda!" he stood up from his bed. "Why am I thinking about choosing one of them, when I can do both of them?!" He then said, "I'm going to become the greatest baseball player/punk singer in the world! I mean, look at Chris Jericho, he is both a wrestler and a singer, if he can, why can't I?!"

 _('Did he just compare himself with Y2J?')_ Ragna comment in his head with a droplet.

"Now! Even if this is an event, I'm not going to drop out!" Leon said before scratching his hair, "I mean, Hope's Peak Academy guarantees my future… So, I'm not going to fail!"

 _('...Well, if have to say something, he has a determination now.')_ Ragna though with a smile as he watches Leon laugh. "Well, I'm sure you can do it, as long you have a positive determination, I think you can do it."

"Heck yeah, I can!" Kuwata said before going soft "...Thanks a lot Sparda, I mean, you listen to my problems and give me a path that I never consider…. So really, thanks man."

Ragna places a hand on his shoulder, "No problem Kuwata, that's what friends are for."

"Friends?" Leon shook his head, "No, no, no! We aren't friend," he slung his arms on the daredevil's shoulder, "We're best buds!"

Ragna blinks a few times before saying, "I...guess we are."

"Heck yeah, we are!" Leon raised his fist, in which Ragna looks for a sec and smile, bumping his fist with him.

…

..

.

After talking with Leon, Ragna return to his room, the nighttime announcement will come out anytime, so he decides to take a bath quickly.

" _There we go…"_ the white-haired walks out of the bathroom, a towel around his shoulder and only in his pants. On his bed were a projector, some cables, a damaged computer, and his toolkit.

"Good! Now then!" Taking the items, placing it on the table he had, his eyes shining like stars, "Tonight, I'll finally be able to have a TV….or something like that."

You see, Ragna went back to the library, and found two computers that didn't work, so he took one of them to his room. Then, he went to the Record room and pick some cables that were around and a projector.

"Now then," he opens his toolkit and took out the screwdriver, "Let's begin…"

* * *

It went only twenty minutes, and our white-haired boy (Not Nagito) had the computer parts separated, "I see...The power supply is gone… This is gonna be tricky."

* * *

Now, he was picking two cables and looking at them, "All right, this cable will be the conduct and this one will start them up."

* * *

He was now writing in a notebook, "Okay, tomorrow I'll go look for some batteries and a supporter….also, a white sheet." he wrote everything down, "Okay... that's enough for today." he said as he places everything away.

 _*Ding-Dong*_

"...Eh?" his doorbell suddenly ring out, making him turn to the door and raised a surprised eyebrow, _('Who is calling at this hour?')_

Ragna stood up from his chair and went over the door, he opens up and saw…. "Sayaka?"

The idol was there, pink cheeks on her face, "H-Hey Ragna….um, sorry to bother you this late…."

"...Is something the matter?" he asked her in concern, noticing how she fidgets her legs together nervously.

Sayaka was trying to maintain eye contact with Ragna, but….when you have a boy bare-chested in front of you with a great bod, it can be quite difficult.

 _('O-Oh my….I-I never thought he was this well-made….')_ she blushes at her statement before saying, "W-Well, you see….I...I..."

Ragna looks at her in confusion, this is definitely something new, she was nervous. Never had he saw the blue haired girl been nervous, she is an idol that sings for an audience all the time.

Maizono clenched her fists tightly and then blurted out, "Can I sleep with you?!"

"...What?!" Ragna was taken back by her request, a little bit of pink covering his cheeks.

"E-ever since last night, I...I couldn't sleep well…. So, can I sleep with you again?" she asked, almost in a begging voice.

Now see here, Ragna is a man that's prepared for anything; from long distance gunshot to spike death traps on the floor…..but he is NOT prepared for a girl's request.

"U-Uh… T-This is…" the poor boy scratch his hair.

"..."

"..."

"...I...I guess I don't have a problem with it…?" he said.

"R-Really?!" she says in a hopeful tone. "Oh, thank you!" with that said, she tackles him into a hug

"Uff! Ragna let out some air out. He pats her head in affection. She then, let go, close the door shut, and then she was in the bed, smiling like a little kid.

"...Something tells me you're really happy." Ragna comment.

"Hehehe….maybe," Sayaka said before she patted the bunk bed, "Now come, I want my body pillow."

"Body pillow?" A droplet appeared on the Daredevil's head. "Mono-fucking-kuma is laughing right now," he mutters down. "Fine...let me put my shirt." He turns to pick his no sleeves shirt, not noticing the puffed cheeks that Maizono made.

….Something tells me that she also wanted him to sleep without it.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile, up on the fifth floor)_

"Hahahahahaha! Body pillow! She called him a body pillow! OMG, that's so Maizono! Ahahahaha!"

* * *

-Ragna's File of Friendship-

Makoto Naegi **\- Brothers/Friends**

Sayaka Maizono **\- Friends**

Byakuya Togami **\- Strangers**

Kyouko Kirigiri **\- Acquaintances**

Leon Kuwata **\- Friends**

Toko Fukawa **\- Strangers**

Junko Enoshima? **\- Friends**

Kiyotaka Ishimaru **\- Acquaintances**

Mondo Oowada **\- Acquaintances**

Sakura Oogami **\- Acquaintances**

Aoi Asahina **\- Acquaintances**

Chihiro Fujisaki **\- Acquaintances**

Celestia Ludenberg **\- Acquaintances**

Hifumi Yamada **\- Strangers**

Yasuhiro Hagakure **\- Strangers**

 _The shadow of the sixteen students appears on the screen._

(Remaining Students: 16)


	7. Confessing, Explanation and Surprised

" _Again!"_

" _Haa!"_

" _Again!"_

" _Haa!"_

" _Again!"_

 _"Haaaa!"_

" _Okay, that's enough!"_

 _*THUD*_

" _Ha...ha...ha….H-How was that?"_

" _You did well, Chihiro, I say that you did better than before."_

" _Yeah! I agreed with Bro! You're doing great kid!"_

 _"Heck yeah man, keep this up and you'll see the difference in no time!"_

 _Chihiro Fujisaki was in a tracksuit, panting heavily while resting against a wall. A rope was around his waist and was roped around a weight block. The Ultimate Programmer had been pulling said block for almost an hour. Next to her were Ragna Sparda, Mondo Owada, and Leon Kuwata. All three of them in no-sleeve shirts and short training pants. They were outside on the track field._

" _Y-You really thinks so?" Fujisaki asked._

 _Ragna nod to her, "Yep, if this keeps up, you'll be stronger than Leon here," he points at the red haired._

" _Ah, come on man!" Leon yell with annoyance, "Don't call me weak just because I don't like to train!"_

" _He's just stating the fact about you," Owada says._

" _Like when he told you that you don't have a girlfriend because you don't respect them?" Kuwata answers back to his comment, earning a glare from the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader._

" _What you say you punk?!"_

" _You hear me, moron!"_

" _WANT ME TO PLANT YOU SIX FEET UNDERGROUND?!"_

" _GO AHEAD AND TRY!"_

" _P-Please, don't fight you two!"_

 _Both boys head clash with each other while gritting their teeth as Fujisaki tried to separate them from punching each other._

 _('Here they go again….') Ragna sighs with a smile._

 _These three always do the same routine all the time, yet that's what makes them close to each other. Seriously, these guys were one of a kind._

 _Seeing that Fujisaki was having no luck, Ragna came close and whispered in her ear something, she looks at him in discomfort before nodding to him,"P-Please you two, b-break it up or… or... I'll tell Ishimaru that you two are up to it again!" Chihiro said, immediately freezing both of them._

" _Tch!" Leon and Owada grunt while looking away from each other._

" _Good job Chihiro! You manage to stop them by yourself!" Ragna pats the programmer's head, making her blush._

 _She was really starting to feel stronger…._

… _._

… _._

… _..Wait….That ain't right….._

… _.She's….She's…._

* * *

 _*Riiiiiiiiiiiing*_

 _*Riiiiiiiiiiiing*_

 _*Riiiiiiiii-Tap!*_

"..."

"..."

"...Hmm..." Ragna moans out as his hand stop the goddamn alarm of his clock. " _Yaaaaaaaaawn…._ Another day..." he mumbles before turning around as his hand lands on the pillow to his side.

…...Wait a minute, he doesn't have a pillow on the side.

 _('What the hell is this?')_ he thought as he tried to understand what did his grab, _('Is soft….round...feels big…')_ he give it a press _('Also squishy…?')_

" _Haaa~"_

 _('...And moans?')_

Ragna's eyes finally open and saw what he was holding….a breast….His hand was on top of Maizono's breast….who was sleeping peacefully while pink tints were on her cheeks.

A blush appears on the Daredevil's face as he heavily sighs before moving his hand away, "God dammit… I forgot that Sayaka was sleeping in my room…" he stood up from his bed, "I just give Yogi a reason to screw me...well, I'll just deal with it," he says before caressing a stray of hair from the idol's head. Standing up, he commenced walking into the bathroom, "Let's take a quick shower…"

Once inside, he closes the door of his bathroom and doing so, two pairs of blue eyes open up, followed by a sigh.

Maizono face rose up with a blush on it. To tell the truth, she woke up a little earlier. When she did, she was welcomed by her friend's sleeping face, she almost squeals in surprise, but she managed to control herself. She began to observe his sleepy face, in which she found cute and blush, as she placed her hand on his chest, feeling his heart pump. She felt warm, feeling his skin and hot body…. And then, the alarm went off, scaring the life of her as she retracts her hand away and Ragna moved his hand to shut it off and then, accidentally, landed his hand on her naughty pillow, she let a moan out as he squeezed it. Luckily, she pretended to be asleep and it seems that Ragna bought the act as he began to mutter all the things from above, he stood up and went to take a bath. With that, she moves her hand on her breast that Ragna cup as she sighs again with a smile.

She felt….glad….

Glad that he stop her from betraying his and Makoto's trust...and from stopping her from going in a desperate route… And from almost making her break a promise that he promise to her…

Hate...

She hates herself for that….She was about to throw away a valuable friendship for her dreams and companions…. Even if it what for that, they didn't deserve something like this… However, what she hates more from it…. Was that both of them forgive her for it.

Why? Why did they forgive her? She planned to betray them! She planned to kill Kuwata on Makoto's room! She deserves to be forgiven by neither of them! SO WHY?!

And then… She remembers why….

" _Because, you're our friend…..and just because you try to betray us, doesn't mean we will abandon you...especially when you need us the most…"_

A small tear escape from the bluenette haired at remembering the white haired words. After hearing his story, he of all people knows about **pain…..and betrayal** …. And yet, he would stay by her side….so will Makoto, who promised to become stronger for their sake as well.

Honestly, the two brothers were bleeding hearts… But, that's what makes them important to her… That's what she must stay alive… And that, she needs to stay by Ragna side…. To say that the person she's interested in was-

 _*click*_

The door to the bathroom open up as Ragna walk out, towel in head, drying his hair, "There, that's what I need…..Oh! Good Morning Sayaka!" Ragna greets the idol.

"Yeah… good morning," she says, showing her sweet smile.

"You can use the shower if you want," he says before throwing the towel to her, "We can go the dining hall after you finish," he says.

Maizono nods to him, "Sounds good," she stood up from the bed and walk up the bathroom, but before she enters, she hugs Ragna and pecks him on the cheek, surprising the white-haired, "Thanks for letting me sleep with you." she says.

Ragna blink a few times before smiling back at her, "You're welcome, Sayaka." he pats her on the head before she went inside.

…

..

.

After taking the bath, both Maizono and Ragna walk inside the dining hall, where almost everyone was there.

"Morning," Ragna and Maizono greet everyone in there.

"Yo/Morni'!/Sup!" Mondo, Hina, and Leon greet him first.

"Morning to you as well/Morning you two," Sakura and Hagakure greet them next.

"H-Hello there/Greeting Master Sparda and Mistress Maizono!" Fujisaki and Yamada were next. Celeste only smiles at them, and both Touko and Kirigiri stood silent.

"Huh? Are we missing people?" Ragna asked, noticing some missing heads, and right on cue, Makoto came in, followed by Enoshima. "Ah, morning you two."

"Morning/Mor~ning!" they respond before the brunette look around, "Is everybody here already?"

"Nope, still waiting for Taka and Byakuya," Hagakure responds while scratching his nose, surprising the four of them.

"Taka? Late? You're kidding right?"

"No, he was here, he just volunteered to go get Byakuya."

"Ah, makes sense."

"He should be back soon enough," Sakura remark, "Let us wait for him..."

"I don't mind waiting for them, but there's one problem..." Celeste remarked, getting everyone to turn to her frowning face, "...I'm thirsty." she says, making everyone to anime-fall on the floor.

"That's what your worry about?!" Mondo scowled at her.

She turns to Yamada, "Hifumi, could you please make me some tea?"

The Fanfic artist blink for a sec before saying, "...Huh?"

"Milk tea, if you please." she said with a smile.

Beads of sweat roll down the overside boy's head, "Um….why me, may I asked?"

"Your roundish figure reminds me of an owner of a cafe that I used to go frequently." the gothic responds, making everyone sweatdrop at her reason…. Wait, where's Ragna?

* * *

Kitchen (Right Now)

Our daredevil had made his way into the kitchen after hearing Celeste saying that she was thirsty. He began to make some eggs benedicts with sausage and cheese.

"Damn, it's been so long since I make some eggs Benedict's," Ragna comment as he was wearing an apron.

At that moment, Hifumi entered inside, his glasses glints in determination, "All right, let's us make an exquisite milk tea! Oh, great Gods, lend your Food Wars knowledge on me!" he prays.

The white-haired looks at him in a deadpan face, "Food Wars? Yamada, God didn't make that manga you know."

The fanfic artist look at him in surprised, "Ah! Master Sparda, I didn't see you there," he sheepishly rubs his head in embarrassment, "Forgive me if you found weird my action just now."

"Nah, don't worry about it. If it was me, I would have also asked for some Food Wars knowledge as well," he responds while moving the eggs around.

"Ah! It would seem that you have some experience of Food Wars in you, Master Sparda." Yamada walks up and began to prepare the tea.

"...Huh...So you notice it," Ragna looks at him, "In fact, congrats Hifumi Yamada, you're the first one on noticing that."

The nerd pushes his glasses, "But of course! I know when someone does something in real life base on a manga." Yamada says, "Since we are talking about manga, what are your thoughts of the 2D world?"

"That all the female characters have big breasts than real life girls." Ragna bluntly says.

"Ah yes! The expansion zone of the twins, one of the many differences between anime and us." Hifumi says.

"What are you talking about? We're anime as well you know." Ragna says with a deadpan face.

Hifumi gasp before placing his finger on his lips "Sssh! Master Sparda, we're supposed to follow the plot of Master Eternal's story!" he received a _'really now'_ expression. "Ahem! Anyways, the real girls have nothing on 2D girls, the only exception are the action figures, which is why it has no effects on me!"

"Really now?" Ragna wasn't buying his shit, but he would just go with it.

"Correct, just like you say Master Sparda, girl's breasts of the 2D world are much better than real life one." Yamada says, "My colleagues and fellow writers would back up my claims if you doubt me."

"...I believe you...I mean, you are the Ultimate Fanfic Artist for a reason," Ragna said.

"Yes, correct you are Master Sparda," Yamada says before grabbing a tea cup. "Well now, if you excuse me, I have to take this tea to my black angel." with that, Hifumi walks out.

"...My round figure and weird acts won't allow me to have a girlfriend," Ragna mumbles out before smiling, "Don't worry man, I know there's someone out there that will accept you." he returns back to the stove.

…

..

.

 ***CRASH***

Did you hear that? That was the sound of a cup crashing against a wall.

"Nyaaaa! Why did you do that my little white rabbit?!"

Did you hear that? That's the sound of Hifumi screaming in shock.

Celeste looked at him with a bored face, "I hate this kind of tea," she says before explaining, "Imagine we are at a café—any café would do, I sit down, and order a cup of tea. I am then asked by the servers if I want milk or lemon with my tea. When they do, I answer that I want milk tea. In this case, along with my tea, they may bring me a small container of milk, yes? However, this is not for me! I am among those who prefer the milk to be part of the process from the outset! The fragrance is overwhelmingly sweet that way…Adding milk or lemon right before you drink reduces the decision to that of picking a condiment. Whenever looking for a café, I first review their menu to see if it offers the proper style of milk tea. I will only acknowledge royal milk tea, which is where milk is added during the brewing process."

…

…

…

If we would have to describe the looks on everyone's faces after listening to what Celes had just said, it would be widened eyes with twitches on one of them.

Hifumi, however, was not amused. "Umm…I went to all that trouble to make you that tea…and this is what I get?!"

Celes diverted her eyes to the side. "Yes, I realize it can be a bit of a hassle…In a café that serves both milk tea and royal milk tea, the latter is always the more expensive. It takes more time to prepare, surely, but…why even bother creating a menu if you are not going to offer the highest level of quality?!"

"Well, um…we don't actually have a menu…" A small bead of sweat rolled down the side of Yamada's face.

At that moment, Celeste's smile ceased and her expression turned quite nasty as she snapped at the fanfic artist. **"JUST HURRY THE FUCK UP AND GET ME MY TEA, SWINE!"**

Eeeeeeeeeeek?!" Yamada shrieked. "Okay! Your little piggy will bring it right out!" he didn't waste a second longer and immediately fled to the kitchen, but when he was reaching it, the doors open up, hitting poor Hifumi and make him fall unconscious. Ragna came out with some breakfast until he noticed that Yamada was in the ground.

"...Oy, Yamada, what you're doing sleeping on the ground?" he asked, causing a lot of sweat drops. "Anyways, breakfast is served!"

In a quick of an eye, the table was full of eggs benedicts, accompany with some orange juice and milk.

"Woah! Are those eggs benedicts?!" Leon asked, amazed.

"Eggs Benedicts?" Now, this surprised Celeste a lot. _('How interesting…')_

"Yep! Go ahead and try it!" Ragna says.

The first ones to try a bit were Asahina and Sayaka, and when their teeth sunk in, their reaction was immediate.

"Oh my God! It's soooooo delicious!" Hina said while taking another bite.

"It's something out of this world…" Sayaka said with an amazement voice.

With that, the others began to pick their owns, each other saying what they thought.

"Wow Ragna, it's been too long since I try one of this!" Makoto says.

"Holy Shit! This tastes good Red!" Mondo says.

"It's really good, I very impressed Sparda," Oogami says.

And so the comments went, with the exception of Kyouko who had doubts wherever she should eat or not but end up doing it, Touko who mutter down that it was delicious, and Celeste who when she took a bite, the fork fall off her hand and her eyes turn amazed.

 _('Such taste…. I have never tasted such exquisite flavor before… It feels like having my royal tea in my European castle with my vampires like butlers around me, ready to comply my demands…')_ she looks at the Daredevil who was waking up the Ultimate Fanfic Artist, who immediately stand up. _('I never guess he knew this kind of service...He gets more interesting every day….')_

Just then, the dining hall doors flew open as Ishimaru came storming in. A worried expression on his face, "Bad news, everyone! There is a mystery afoot!"

"Huh?" Hagakure blinked. "What happened?"

"It would seem that Togami refuses to leave his room! I stood there pressing his doorbell over and over, but he never showed himself."

"Maybe he just…was not there," Makoto suggested

"I'd like to think so," Ishimaru remarked. "But I'm worried something might have happened to him."

At his words, everyone tense up, after all, they are in place with the only way out is with a corpse in a bag.

"W-We should all split up and go look for him," Makoto says.

"Ah! I was about to suggest the same thing!" Ishimaru crossed his arms.

"Stop trying to one-up e-everyone…" Fukawa complained.

With that, everyone went to find the heir, Hina went to his room again to make sure he isn't there, everyone went to look around.

…

..

.

"Library."

"Huh?"

Makoto and Sayaka turn to Ragna, "He must be in the library reading something…."

"I was thinking that he maybe he was there as well," Makoto said as they were going up to the second floor, moments later, the brunette open the door to the library, and as Ragna had said, Togami was in there, sitting in a chair, book in hand, crossed legs, and a set of a mug that looks to be finished on the table.

"Ah! Byakuya!" Makoto says, sighing in relief, "You were here?"

"...No, I'm merrily a projection, I'm really dead in my room and my soul decided to come here to read something before going to the other side." Togami replied.

"What?!" the brunette was shocked, "You are dead?!"

"OMG! He's pale like a ghost, is true!" Ragna mock shock with his hands in up.

"No Makoto, Ragna, he's not dead!" Sayaka says, snapping the shock off the Luckster.

Looks like their outburst was loud because, moments later, the rest of the group began to fill the room.

"Aha! Byakuya, you were here!" Ishimaru stated as loud as ever.

"The heck are you doin' here, man?" Hagakure was rather relieved if a tad bit annoyed with Togami.

"We were very concerned…" Oogami said firmly.

Togami huffed. "Well, you had no reason to be. I was just reading when this three decided to rudely disrupt me." he looks at the _'Three Stooges'_ , as he calls them. "I've never read such a…coarse novel before, but it might just prove useful at some point."

"Wh-What were you reading?" Asahina couldn't help but ask.

"A mystery novel," Togami replied as he set the book on the table.

"W-Wait, so are you gonna use what you're learning in there to betray us?!" Yamada looked nervously at Togami.

Togami scoffed. "Don't be stupid...It's just something to keep in mind," He adds with a cold smile.

Everyone, except the smart ones, looks at the heir in surprise, "You punk! You trying to kill someone?! This isn't a game!" Mondo yells at him.

"No….This _is a game_ ," Togami said, "It's a game of life or death, which can only have one winner. That's all there is to it." he looks at all of them with a stare.

"He's right, it's a zero-sum game." everyone looks at the Gambler, "It is part of a game theory, a mathematical model. In game theory, what we are going through now is called a _'zero-sum game.'_ In this type of game, in order for one person to gain something, another must necessarily lose something. In other words, it is a situation in which participants must compete for position or resources." she finished explaining.

However, some of them were looking at her in confusion, so Ragna helps out, "Basically, Mario Party; everybody fights each other, collects stars and becomes the Superstar." he said, followed by several _'Aaaaaah'._

"I see someone understand me….Let me spell it out, you better tried your best in here to get out!"

"N-No…"

"Hmm?"

"This...This is wrong….To kill your own friends is…is…It's horrific!" Fujisaki says with tears coming out of her eyes.

Byakuya arched an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" he smiled at the girl's stupidity. "We aren't friends, we are strangers that were placed here and given two choices….Either accept fate and live here forever….or Murder someone and get out…..Just like before,"

"L-Like before?" Chihiro asked out of fear.

"I hope you have not forgotten what Monokuma said two days ago." Togami reminded.

"What….Monokuma said?" Asahina asked, her poor brain failing her.

"...Are you talking about his report, the one about **someone trying to commit murder**?" Kyouko asked.

The blond pushes his glasses upward, "Yes, however, they appeared to have failed horribly."

The T.V of the library turn on and show the bear, _"Yes they did! It was such a good opportunity and they screw up so hard, I'm tempting on punishing them for teasing me like that!"_ the T.V shut down.

In the back, Maizono clenched his fist tightly at her horrible act, before feeling a hand grabbing her's. She looks at it and saw Ragna with his smile while holding her hand, in which she was thankful.

But…..Togami was right…..She did fail….try to betray someone for herself…..however, she was going to correct that.

Fujisaki, however, fell to her knees and began to cry.

"Oy, don't cry," Mondo looks at the programmer, "Just give him what he wants."

"Hmph! So you decided to help the weak of the group, eh?" Togami teased.

"What you say, you asshole?!" Mondo did not take that too well.

"Is a shame that you wasted your breath in nothing more than gibberish."

"OOOOOOOH! THAT'S IT!" Mondo cracks his knuckles and charges at the heir, but the Daredevil and the Moral Compass holding him down.

"Owada! Calm down!" Taka yelled.

"You're just doing exactly what he wants!" Ragna said.

Togami turns around to the door, "Anyways, I don't plan to help any of you or getting along, because that will be a waste of time, and I HATE wasting time." with that said, he left the library.

"Was...he serious?" Hagakure asked.

"He is, without a doubt," Celeste confirm.

"Well, fuck him too!" Oowada sneered.

"B-But what he said…" Fukawa began. "He might not n-necessarily be wrong…I mean, someone did try to commit murder...who to say there won't be another?" she says.

"Geez, not you too, Fukawa!" Asahina frowned.

"Well, it's n-not like anyone would care even if I w-was gone, right…?" Fukawa clenched her teeth as she looked at her classmates. "Actually, I bet you all want me gone! You all think I'm d-disgusting!"

"No one thinks that Fukawa-" Makoto tried to say but the writing prodigy interrupted him.

"You only mean to say that!" and with that, she took off.

"...Jeez, I know she's playing the victim, but this is way off." Hagakure couldn't help comment.

"Well, you know the said; First the crazy, insane later." Ragna comment, followed by several nods.

…

..

.

A little while after breakfast, Makoto was in the storage area, picking a black jumping suit.

"Yeah...this will do," he says before picking a bottle of water. He was leaving when he collided with someone.

"Uff!/Gah!" both Makoto and the person fell to his butt. The brunette looks to see who he bumped and saw Fujisaki.

"Ah! Fujisaki, I'm sorry," the Luckster stood up and extend his hand to her, "Here, let me help you."

The programmer took his hand, "S-Sorry…" she apologized.

"Don't, is my fault for not seeing you," Makoto says, "I'll be more careful around!" he took off to meet up with someone.

However, he opened the curiosity of the young programmer when she saw the suit he was holding on with the water bottle.

* * *

In the middle of the Gym, Ragna Sparda, with his chest exposed, was doing push-ups while he waits for his brother. A few push-ups later, Naegi entered inside.

"Sorry for been late," he says, walking inside with the jumpsuit on him.

"Naegi, we are trapped here, been late is like saying good morning," Ragna says, standing up. "Now then, let me just say….the routine of training I take will be intense…. Are you sure, you want to do this?"

"...If it can make me prepared, is enough for me." Makoto said with determination.

"...Fine, then…." Ragna point at the ground, "We will do some stretch first. Then, will start."

With a nod, Makoto and Ragna spent the next hours training. Like the white haired said, the training was intense, from running 50 times around the gym to running up and down the stairs, with only a two-minute break. Ragna made Makoto do push ups with him on top, poor kid only got half way before slumping in the floor. Raised his upper body while his below body was holding down by the stairs while Ragna was reading a magazine. The Luckster was running around, Ragna running backward, Sonic The Hedgehog style, in front of his brother.

After a while, Makoto was slump against the stairs, breathing heavily as sweat rolls down his forehead.

"Hmmm…..Yep, you're right about something Makoto," Ragna said before giving his brother a water bottle, "Your standard….is average."

"... _Naw~_ What gave THAT away?" the brunette says sarcastically.

"But in other news," Ragna smiled at him, "A little more of training and you upgrade faster than fly with wings."

Makoto was surprised, "For real?"

Ragna nods, "Yep, looks like your luck is finally showing his true purposes," he said before helping his brother stand up. "Which really surprises me...Have you been exercising back home?"

Makoto shakes his head, "No…. I spent my days only having bad luck with me…." Even the Luckster himself could feel his body with more strength.

Placing a hand on his chin, the Daredevil look at his brother, _('He managed to obtain a lot of strength in a few hours…. This is strange…')_ "Well, let's not think of that now," Ragna then, points at a punching bag, "Now, let's go with some fist connection."

…

..

.

After a while, Makoto had his knuckles with red marks and peel skin, he was punching the damn bag for an hour and thirty minutes. The white-haired told him that this was all for today, so the brunette went to clean his hands.

"He's doing good," Ragna says while taking a gulp of water, "Gotta be honest, I didn't think he would last this long," he says.

"I know, right?! I seriously thought he was about to give up after ten minutes!"

Ragna just sported a normal face as he turns to the black/white bear that was next to them.

"Can I help you, headmaster?" the white-haired asked.

"Headmaster?! This is a shock!" Monokuma says in mocking surprise. "But to answer your question, I simply saw you guys here in doing some intense training. Finally deciding to show your brother how to kill?" the thing _(Hey!)_ asked.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Is that it? If so, could you leave, please?"

"... _Muooooo~_ You're no fun," Monokuma pouts, "Either way, it doesn't matter," he began to walk away, but before he disappeared, he looks back at him, "By the way Ragny….what do you think of secrets?"

Ragna sported a confused face before saying, "They are meant to be hidden."

"Correct!" Monokuma clap his hands together, "You did good, you deserve a reward!" he then gave a box to the white-haired, in which he looked at it in confusion.

"What's this? Another one of your weapons?" he asked.

"Upupupu….The weapons in here are enough…. This is something you will like _a lot!"_ and with that, the monster _(Hey! I'm no monster!)_ disappeared.

Ragna looks at where that mechanical bear went before looking back at the box in his hands. At the same moment that the Luckster came back.

"I'm back Ragna, what are we….what's that?" Makoto asked, in which the Daredevil simply shrugged and explain what happened a little while ago. "What? Don't you think he might have put a bomb in?"

"No," Ragna denied, "Remember that he wants one of us to kill us, not to be easy targets for him." he says, "Anyway, stand back, I'm not taking chance with you close." with that, Makoto was tempting on not leaving his side, but he would rather not make thing complicated.

Once he saw the brunette was far away enough from him, Ragna began to open the box, and revealing inside….. "...Holy shit," the white-haired was definitely surprised. He motioned to his brother that it was fine. The brunette walks forward and look at the inside of the box and just like his brother, he was left speechless.

"Are… are this real?" he asked.

"I don't know…..and there's only one way to find out."

With a nod from both of them, the two brothers made their way to Ragna's room. They enter inside, Makoto received the box from Ragna and began to pick something from inside before throwing it at the white haired, who caught it and put it on something. He then took a seat in his chair while Makoto was on his bed.

"Ready?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay...Let's do this!"

With that said, Ragna grabs a remote from somewhere and press the power button….

…

…

…

 **SUPER! SMAAAAAAASH! BROOOOOOTHEEEEEEERSSSSSSS!**

 _Oh, baby, they are going to be here for a loooooooooong~ time_

"LET'S BRAWL!"

* * *

The next day, Ragna was sleeping next to the bed while Makoto was sleeping in the bed. When the white-haired woke up, he notices that the alarm didn't sound off. Quickly looking at it, he saw that-

"Ah fuck! I didn't put the alarm!" That's right, the Daredevil forgot to place the alarm, however, it was only five minutes late for the meetup.

Taking it slow, but fast, he woke his brother up. "H-Huh? What's going on?" he asked.

"Wakey, Wakey! Is up and Kelly!" Ragna said before going into the bathroom. Giving Makoto time to stretch his body and take the sleep off his face.

After a while, Ragna came out, refresh and ready to roll out. Letting Makoto use his bathroom before saying, "Hurry up brother, we're going to be late."

"I know," the brunette says. Two minutes later, the Luckster came out. The two of them walk out the Daredevil's room and were about to walk away when something caught the white-haired eyes.

"Oy Makoto," the brunette look at his brother, "Go ahead, I have something to do quickly."

"Do you need help?" Makoto asked.

"Naw, I can do it myself," Ragna responds, receiving a nod from the Luckster who walk away.

Ragna turns around the corner and what he thought, he saw….after all, how can he not recognized his bluenette friend, who had a dead expression on her face while sitting against the wall.

"Maizono?" she turns around to look at the white-haired, "What are you doing here?"

The idol stood there, looking at him before she let a loud and heavy sigh out. "I….I confess…"

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...What's going on?"

It was the only thing Makoto could ask when he came to the dining area the next day. What he saw was the most silent room in the world. Everybody, including Ishimaru, was quiet as fuck. However, between all of them, except Togami, Fukawa; who were absent, and surprisingly, Maizono was absent, one of the students looks paler than a ghost in the cemetery **.**

Leon Kuwata was lost, his eyes look scared, like if had discovered that a bag of Doritos can cause cancer.

When the brunette asked that question, the baseball star stood up from his seat walk to him and grab him by the collar.

"Dude! How are you fine with this?!" he asked, surprising the Luckster a lot.

"W-What? What do you mean Kuwata-?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Leon didn't let Makoto finish as tears were forming in his eyes, "How can you forgive that girl?! Simple as that?!"

Makoto was even more confused, he didn't understand what the red-haired was talking about. Sakura managed to separate the baseball star from him, telling him to take a deep breath. Leon tries to take breaths in, but he was having it hard, as he does that, Makoto asked again, "W-What happen?"

Kyoko answers him, "A little while ago, Maizono came in here announced to all of us that she was the one that tried to commit murder."

At her words, Makoto eyes widened, Sayaka confess her crime?! "R-Really?"

"She confessed everything, from tricking you to switch rooms to try and murder Kuwata…" Oogami said with a serious expression.

"Y-Yeah man….It was a shock too," Hagakure said, with a blue face, "Of all the people in here, she was the last person I thought would actually do it."

"That chick...she didn't look like one to plan schemes….She's lucky I can't hit girls…" Mondo clenches his teeth and fist.

"But it was quite clever for her," Celeste spoke up, "Switch rooms and nameplates, murder someone in the the room before switching the name again and try to pin the murder on you...very clever of her."

"It is! Mistress Maizono had it all plan! An excellent murder plan to attract their victims. I mean, who would refused an invitation from an Idol?" Yamada says in an observation pose.

"Tch! Don't remind me!" Leon yelled, before looking at Makoto, "That bitch try to call and kill me! She tried to frame you for it! Just…. HOW CAN YOU FORGIVE HER, LIKE NOTHING HAPPEN?!"

The Luckster eyes were shadowed by his hair, and before the baseball star knew, Makoto bows his head, surprising him. "I'm sorry, Kuwata."

"W-What are you-"

"Is true that what she did cannot be forgiven…. But, it's also my fault," Makoto look up with serious eyes, "I let myself get trick by her….She tried to pin the murder on me…. Because of that, you almost die…. Because I didn't notice the pain she had and the risk she was planning to do…. You're right that she can't be forgiven…. But, I give her a chance because she isn't a perfect being…And she deserved a second chance," Makoto soft his eyes, "That's why I'm apologizing, and I won't ask you to forgive her…. Whatever you choose to do, is in your hands."

Everybody was shocked, even Celestia and Kirigiri, at the words of the brunette. The one with luck been his only talent gave a speech of a leader would give.

Leon was the most shocked of them all, but when he thinks about it for a sec, which is a surprise, Makoto was kind of right. She may be an idol, but even she is human, not Byakuya who thinks himself nothing more than perfect in every way. However, forgiving her is going to take a while.

"...Just….Just, give me time," with that Kuwata when into the kitchen.

No one said a single word for a while, looking at where Leon went, and he came out with a glass of water in hand.

Silence feel the room yet again, however, one voice spoke up, "Naegi," Makoto look at the mysterious Ultimate. "There's something that I would like to know."

"Yes, Kirigiri?"

"Exactly...How did you stop Maizono plan from killing Leon?" she asked. Everybody turn to the brunette yet again, they were really curious how he did it.

"...Um...well," Makoto scratch his cheek, "I...I didn't stop her."

"...WHAT?!" everyone asked. He said all this and now he says he wasn't who stop her?

"I mean yeah, she told what she was planning and all….but it wasn't until the next day," Makoto explains.

"W-W-Wait a sec Naegs," Hagakure stood up from his seat, "You're telling us that Maizo told you her plan…... _AFTER_ she did it?"

"But….Wouldn't that mean she did kill someone?" Hina asked in both fear and shock.

"No," Kyoko said with a gaze, "Monokuma said that it was an attempt, and all of us are still here." she said.

"T-Then… whoever stop her," Chihiro spoke up, "...Must have already know what she was planning…"

"But who?" Asahina asked, "Who in their right mind would manage to stop her? They must have been ready to die since Maizono said that she was desperate." she said out loud.

Just then, something click inside Kirigiri's head, _('Whoever stop her must have known what Maizono was planning….and was ready for the possibility of dying…')_ she thought as her brain have an answer, at the same time she felt her heart clench harder.

"Someone that could have known yet was ready to die…" Everybody look at the lavender girl, "...We have someone like that in here."

"Eeeeeh?! We do?" Yamada asked in surprised.

"...Makoto, it was him, wasn't it?" Kyoko asked the brunette for confirmation.

Makoto scratches his cheek, he knows who she was speaking about, "Y-Yeah….it was him…"

"Eh? Who are we talking about?" Hagakure asked.

"Isn't obvious?" Celeste spoke up as she stands up, a very serious expression on her face, really surprising. "There's only one person that would confront her in that state….Or better yet, **dare** to confront her in that state."

There. With that one word, everyone knew who was the Gambler referring to.

"R-Ragna?" Hina asked, a hard pang in her heart.

"Red?! Red was the one who stopped her?!" Mondo asked, quite shock.

"R...Ragna….knew?" Leon was the most shock from the all, "He… He stopped her…?"

"Is best that we hear it from the horse's mouth," Kirigiri said. "Where is he now?"

"He said that he had something to do," Makoto said, "He should be coming anytime soon."

However, Kirigiri wasn't going to wait, "Then I'll go find him." And without a word, she walks away.

Everybody look in confusion at her, that was new, the mysterious Ultimate never said anything like that before….it was like….she was demanding to see him.

…

..

.

 _(A few minutes ago)_

"So...you told them."

"...Yeah."

"...Can I ask why?"

"...I feel….that if I didn't say it, I would have made things worse later on."

At the same time Makoto got to the dining hall, Ragna had taken the liberty to take Maizono to her room, so that she could explain herself, in which she did.

"...Do you think that I did the right thing?" she asked.

With close eyes, Ragna answered her, "How should I know?...However, whenever you think it's right or wrong, is up to you." He then smiles and pats her head, "But I'm proud, growing some courage to come out clean…. I'm happy for you."

The pop idol smile at his touch, if it means to be praised like this, she wouldn't mind doing it again. "Thanks…"

"Well then," Ragna stood up from his chair, "I want to get some breakfast, did you have yours before confessing?" The bluenette nods her head to him, "Okay then," he was about to reach the door when-

"H-Hey Ragna?" Sayaka calls his name, "...Can I asked you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"...What do you think of me?" her question made a question mark on the Daredevil, "I mean, how do you see me as a girl? Do you think that I have the necessary things to act like one?"

"...I have no clue as to why are you asking this…..But, yes...Yes, you do."

"...I see..." with her eyes shadowed by her hair, she stood up and asked, "Do you think….I can have normal thighs, like a girl?"

"...Okay, where did that come from, I'm not sure….But yes, yes you can."

"...Good...Then..." she looks up with a determined and blushing face, "Will you...Will you..." she took a deep breath and said, "Will you go on a date with me?"

…

…

…

…

"...EXCUSE ME?!" To be shocked was an understatement for Ragna as his eyes bloodshot at her.

"I….I want to know if….if I could go...on a date with you?" she asked again.

Ragna was red as a tomato, the Ultimate Idol…..just asked for a date! To him, no less! _('W-Why would she asked me out? Shouldn't she be asking that to the one she…...Wait…')_

Something inside his head click, something that he _never_ saw coming, or rather, _thought_ about it, "Um...W…Why?" he could only ask her.

"...Because I want you…." she stated, her hand on her cheek and her legs fidgeting together.

The Daredevil was still red on his cheek, he wanted to say that he misheard her, but he ain't deaf and that's _cliche._ He….seriously thought that she was in love with Makoto because she always looked at them from far away, and even talk to them when they have the time.

"U-Um…." Goddammit, Monokuma must be laughing at his position right now. _(And he ain't wrong)_ "...C-Can I ask something first?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"...T-The guy who you like," Ragna look away from her, "... Is he an uncontrollable child that's always looking for trouble?"

Maizono looks down for a moment before looking at him with a sweet smile and pink cheeks as she answers, "He is….And I love him since the day I meet him…"

There….That sentence….Was all he needs.

His eyes turn into tiny dots, he couldn't believe what he just heard, it was unthinkable….but, she said it...Right at his face…

"I….I see…"

Was Ragna in a blushing mess? Yes. Was his heart beating? Yes. Did he feel that Sayaka was an amazing girl? Why did I ask that question?...Did he thought that he had a chance with her?...No….he didn't saw himself with a girl… He was always throwing his life on the line…. A girl wouldn't want that on a guy! If he dies, he would be abandoning her…. So why?

"Is...Is...Is it okay….if I give you an answer later on?" he asked, "I...haven't eaten yet...And I can think properly…"

The Idol gave him a nod, "Sure….I'll wait for your answer…"

Ragna bow to her, "T-Thanks….Sayaka…" and with that, the white haired left the room.

Once outside, he let a sigh out, his blush still on his face as he held a hand on his chest, feeling the beating heart, which feels to be ready to explode any minute.

The beating was intense, he could feel it jumping around, from joy? Maybe, but one thing is for certain now….

The Ultimate Daredevil just got his greatest challenge of them all…. and is call Love….

* * *

-Ragna's File of Friendship-

Makoto Naegi **\- Brothers/Friends**

Sayaka Maizono **\- Friends?**

Byakuya Togami **\- Strangers**

Kyouko Kirigiri **\- Acquaintances**

Leon Kuwata **\- Friends**

Toko Fukawa **\- Strangers**

Junko Enoshima? **\- Acquaintaces**

Kiyotaka Ishimaru **\- Acquaintaces**

Mondo Oowada **\- Acquaintaces**

Sakura Oogami **\- Acquaintaces**

Aoi Asahina **\- Acquaintaces**

Chihiro Fujisaki **\- Acquaintaces**

Celestia Ludenburg **\- Acquaintaces**

Hifumi Yamada **\- Acquaintaces**

Yasuhiro Hagakure **\- Strangers**

 _The shadow of the sixteen students appears on the screen._

(Remaining Students: 16)

* * *

 _So yeah...Harem story._


	8. The Calm before a Storm

" _I love him since the day I meet him…"_

" _I love him since the day…"_

" _I love him…"_

Those words were the only thing that is going through Ragna's mind….Love…. The most dangerous feeling of them all…. Not that is bad, but rather, it had a deep meaning… making him realized something deeper….. He loves his family…. But someone wants to be with him…. And his heart pounding like mad is not helping him.

"Uuuuuuuuuh~ Now that was interesting!"

…...Ragna let a defeated sigh, as he turns to the bear that was next to him.

"Now, now, don't be like that, in fact, you should be happy! You just were asked on a date by an IDOL!" Monokuma says with excitement. "You should accept, this opportunity is one of a million!"

"…. Maybe you're right." Ragna said, making Monokuma gasp in shock.

"Huh? You're agreeing?! Just like that?!"

"...I'm still human...and even I can be confused…." Ragna said, before feeling something on his head. Monokuma had somehow made his way on top of his head and began to pat him like a dog.

"There, there, no need to feel bad, Papa Monokuma will hear you out," Monokuma said.

"...I better go get food," the white haired stood up, the bear fell from his head, as he began to walk away.

Just as he was turning a corner, he was face to face with Kirigiri. And before he could say anything, she grabs his hand and began to pull him away.

"Come, we need to talk." she only said as Ragna was pulled into her room.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Monokuma sprint forward, only to crash against the door when it closes, "God dammit! Let me join you!"

* * *

"...Uhm….Kirigiri?"

"Yes?"

"I already apologized for dragging you into my room without advice, you know."

"I know."

Both Kyouko and Ragna were sitting in chairs, looking at each other. The lavender girl had her arms and legs cross together while the white haired had his hands in his red coat pocket.

"...So, what's up?" Ragna asked, feeling that she must have brought him for a reason.

"...Since I saw you close to Maizono's room, is it safe to say that she told you she confess?" she asked him.

"Oh, that. Yeah, she told me," He says without hesitation.

"...And Makoto told us that he wasn't the one that stopped her," Kirigiri continue.

"Ah! That was me." Ragna says.

"...You're admitting everything so easily."

"Hey, you were going to ask for it, I'm just giving you what you wanted," Ragna said while cleaning his ear off. "Besides, what's the point in hiding it now?"

Kirigiri observe him close, she couldn't find any lie in his words, nor is he trying to hide anything. Was he letting himself open for a reason, or was he saying the truth?

"...Could I ask for the details of what happened?" she asked, "Seeing that Maizono needs some time alone, could you give me the details?"

"Sure, but can I get something to eat first, I'm starving, Ragna asked, at the same moment his stomach growl, making him do a face.

Kyoko looks at him before sighing and placing a bag of chips and a cola drink in the table that _mysteriously_ appear out of nowhere.

Ragna took them and both objects didn't last five seconds before he eats it all, "Right, so first…."

* * *

- _Ragna P.O.V Argument_ -

" _It all started when Monokuma showed us those videos. Sayaka ran away after seeing her video, Makoto chase after her, and I went for both of them._ _"_

 _An image of everyone looking at their own videos while making horrified expressions, follow by Maizono running out from the Record Room, the brunette went after her and Ragna follow as well._

" _When I reach to them, Makoto was on the floor and Maizono was leaving my view. However, I saw her eyes….I knew she was planning something up._ _"_

 _Makoto was on the floor as Ragna reach to them, the Daredevil's eyes lock into the Idol's eyes, seeing her desperate nature._

" _After encouraging my friend, I went to my room to think, I had a feeling that she would be planning a murder. Problem was, I didn't know who she was targeting._ _"_

 _Ragna was in his room, thinking about who could Sayaka murder._

" _Luckily, she was predictable for me; she needed to kill someone she knew she can kill, so that means that her target must be easily trick and won't suspect her at all._ _"_

 _Both_ _Ragna and Maizono form a bubble in their heads._

" _You Kirigiri, Celeste, and Byakuya would have figured her plan immediately, Owada and Ogami are out of the question since they are stronger than her, Taka would never break the rule promise of going out on the night._ _Hina, Chihiro, Junko, and Fukawa neither since the first four are girls and obvious_ _._ _Finally, Makoto and I are her friends, so she won't go for us._ _"_

 _The faces of all the named ones appeared, followed by red 'X' marks on their faces._

" _That only leave with three people; Hagakure, Leon, and Yamada._ _"_

 _Those three faces appear on the possible list._

" _Hagakure's lay back attitude about the situation was perfect, Leon gullible and lay back attitude as well and Yamada's 2D girls BS didn't help cover his lie._ _"_

 _The attitude of the three of them appears, making Maizono's eyes turn dark._

" _I had a feeling that she would pick one of those three. So I focus myself on them. After a while, I realized that it was getting late, so I went to get something to eat before anything else._ _"_

 _Ragna looks at the clock before standing up from his bed and walking out of his room._

" _And just as I was about to leave, I saw Sayaka, scared out of her life, in front of Makoto's door. At that moment, I was confused…. Until Makoto opens his door and let Maizono in."_

 _Ragna was about to exit when he saw the idol in front of his brother's room, looking scared. Just then, the Luckster open up the door and lets her in._

" _Getting a bad feeling from it, I decide to wait for a while, and then, Makoto came out, I was still hiding mind you, and he made his way in Sayaka's room and enter inside."_

 _The Daredevil stood looking at the door for a while before seeing the brunette coming out of his room and entering in the Idol's room._

" _It was then I realized the hard truth...She was planning to make the killing in Makoto's room; putting the blame on him… She was planning on betraying us._ _"_

 _Realization hit Ragna in the head hard, knowing what the Idol would be doing._

" _Acting fast, I took out my Handbook, looking at the map of the building, looking for Hagakure, Leon and Yamada's room. Good for me since all three of them were next to each other._ _"_

 _Ragna took his handbook and went to the map, checking the room of the three Ultimates._

" _I still didn't knew which one she was going for…. So, I decide to gamble right there and now…. I came out and took out my nameplate, then I went to three doors, after a few seconds, I took Leon's name and switch them._ _"_

 _Ragna took a deep breath before coming out of his room, taking his nameplate before making his way to the other's door, he then took Leon's name and switch it._

" _I quickly place his name on my door as I enter again, I sat right next to the door, praying that it was Leon who she chosen and that she won't notice the name plates….. For my relief, I was right as a letter enters through the floor."_

 _Ragna places the Baseball Player's name in his door, he then rests against the wall, waiting for something to happen… Just then, a letter went through the below part of the door._

" _I was glad my plan work, but at the same time, angry and sad that I was right that she was planning to kill Leon...and make Makoto take the blame for it….So, I decide to be her victim._ _"_

 _After reading the letter, Ragna face turned serious, and with a determinate face, he came out of his room._

" _I went to Makoto's room and knock in, letting her know that I was going in. Once I did, I went inside and closed the door, when I was almost at her view, she commenced her plan._ _"_

 _Ragna stood in front of the door and knock, he then walks in and closes the door. As he took a few steps inside, he the Idol's blue eyes appearing._

" _She began to attack me with a kitchen knife, her despair blinded her to know who she was attacking, thanks to reflexes, I managed to evade every slash she threw, before bumping into a golden katana that was in Makoto's. I used it to block her attacks as she rambles about the terrible experience that Kuwata didn't know about._ _"_

 _Ragna commenced dodging her attacks, before reaching the katana, in which he used to block as she rambles._

" _Then, I disarm her, breaking her arm and sending the knife away from her. She looks at me in shock and surprise, maybe she was thinking why Kuwata was calm…. That was when I spoke. She was so scared that she ran to the bathroom and yell that I was not there._ _"_

 _He suddenly slams the sword on her arm hard, making her lose her hold of the knife. She then fell to her butt and look in fear before hearing Ragna speak. Making her fear even bigger as she stood up and ran to the bathroom._

 _"_ _Seeing that she lost any possible weapon of attack, and return some of her senses, I discard my weapon and open the door, seeing that she was in a boy's room, it doesn't have a lock in. And from there, I simply brought the last of senses she needed._ _"_

 _Ragna opens the door of the bathroom, then stab the katana in the ground and entering inside before closing it._

 _"_ _And after talking to her, I managed to stop her from doing it again._ _"_

 _-_ _End_ _-_

* * *

"..." Kirigiri stood silently through the Daredevil's point of view, taking everything she had heard into her mind….However…. Hearing it from his mouth…. Makes her angry….and something she never felt….. Scared.

"There, I said what happened," Ragna says, stretching his arms, "Is there something else you want?" he asked.

"...Just one question," Kyoko says, her eyes turning serious, "Why didn't you do it?"

"Huh? Be specific."

"...She betray you both….you had the weapon…..Why didn't you kill her?" she specifies the question.

"...Kill her?" Ragna raised an eyebrow, "What those that help me with?"

"...Getting out, seeing your family again?"

"...Oh! That's what you mean," Ragna simply yawns before answering, "My family is going to fine as long as I stay here and not kill anyone….. Besides, just because Sayaka tried to betray us, doesn't mean I'm going to do the same…. Not when she needs me the most." he said.

"...When she needs you the most…." Kyoko mutter down, something that made her hand turn into a fist. After all, **he** left her when she needed him the most….

"Besides..." Ragna brought her back from her thoughts, "If we are talking about betrayal…. Nothing will beat what **he** did…." he said.

Now that caught the lavender girl's attention. Betrayed by someone else? Who was he talking about? Taking his tone of his voice, she could identify one emotion….. Sadness.

"Ah! Look at me, talking about something from the past," he rubs his hair while smiling sheepishly, "You must think I'm weird now, ahahahaha!"

Kyoko's eyes widened….. He just hid his emotion in seconds… Just like she does….

"Anyway, anything else?" Ragna asked…..although Kyoko didn't answer right away, "Kirigiri? You there?" he waves his hand in front of her.

"Huh? Uh, yeah. That's all." she said, a little way off. Something that even she found really weird.

"Okay! Then have a great day," with that said, Ragna stood up and walk out of her room.

Once he did, Kyoko sighs as she placed a hand on her forehead, what is happening to her? Why does she care for him? Why does her heart tells her to watch him? Why….does she cares about him?

"...Betrayed….Just like me…." She could only say, her hand on her chest.

…

..

.

When Ragna left the lavender girl's room, he began walking to the dining hall, but suddenly, he felt someone pull him to a corner. "Huh? What?" He was then surprised when he was face to face with the last person he thought that would go close to him. "Fukawa?"

The Ultimate Writing Prodigy was rubbing her hands together and looking away, "W-What? Is my p-presences disgusting for you?" she says before looking, "W-Well, I d-did came to y-you knowing t-that."

"I want to state that those words never came out from my mouth, that's just you giving up in life." Ragna said before crossing his arms, "So, what can I help you with?"

The bookworm fidgets her legs together before speaking, "...I-I need a f-favor from you." Ragna raised an eyebrow at her, "I need y-you too g-go somewhere w-with me."

"Go somewhere? Where?" he asked.

"...The Library."

The Daredevil was confused, why would she need him to go to the library? "If it's a book, don't you think that Togami is better for this?" Touko suddenly gasp and look at him in shock, "What?" he asked.

"Y-Y-Y-You aren't a snitch, right?! This h-has to be a s-secret!" she says, really demanding.

"...Okay, I get it." Ragna said before the Writing Prodigy commenced to push him forward.

* * *

...

...

...

 _('...What the actual fuck?')_ Ragna couldn't help but ask in his head. Right now, he was hiding behind a pillar in the library while Touko was doing the same, why? Because the glasses girl was watching the one person that was there…. Byakuya Togami. _('Is this…. A yandere thing? If so, I'm in real trouble.')_ he thought.

"Ehehehe….He's really here~" Touko mumble in delight, making a weird face.

 _('...Something bad is coming,')_ Ragna took a deep breath as his eyes turn lost their life.

"Please, could you be any more obvious than you are," Byakuya spoke up, surprising the girl, "Your sight, I can barely stand it, and that smell makes feel like vomiting," he said, never looking away from his book. "Go and take a shower, do as I say."

Touko gasps at his harsh words before dropping her head and commenced to leave. Once she did, Togami return to his book…..only for the lights to go off. "...What's the meaning of this?" he said as he put his book down and grab the cord, following it until he reaches the disconnected plug. _('What the hell? Only that nonsense was here_ …. _Who's also here?')_ he thought as he picks the plug and grabs a flashlight that he had in case of an emergency. He turned it on…..and for the first time in his life….He regretted.

…

..

.

"Hey, Fukawa!" Ragna was after the writer, who had her back against him. "Hey, don't let his words hurt you, you know how he is..." he said, trying to comfort the poor girl.

"...He….He…." Touko began to say before she suddenly turns around with a pleased expression, "He's such an absolute dream boat!"

"Eh?"

"He cares so much for me that he ordered me to take a bath! He wasted his time with me!" she said. "So, what do you think, Sparda? Aren't we the perfect couple?" she asked.

"...Hold on a sec…..YOU fell for him?" Ragna was _completely_ taken back…..for about five seconds, "...I ship you both, TogamiXFukawa for the win."

"Y-Y-You really think so?!" Fukawa was really taken back by his answer."O-O-Of course you think so! After all, I'm her's forever!" she says before she turned around and began to happily walk away, leaving a dumbfounded Ragna.

"...Womens will forever be a mystery…." he said before he remembers the talk with Sayaka, "...Right…. I think is time to talk with the problem first…." with that Ragna turn around and began walking away.

…

..

.

Turns out that he didn't have to walk too much, Makoto was in the kitchen, talking with Hagakure.

"Refused! Denied!" the brunette was yelling at the spiky man.

"Sorry man, that's the truth." Hagakure said to him.

"What's going on?" Ragna spoke up, catching both brunettes attentions.

"Ah! Rags! Right on time, good news, you're going to be an uncle of two children!" Hagakure says.

The Daredevil slowly look at the Luckster, "...Makoto, who's marrying you?"

"Is not true!" the brunette yells with pink cheeks, "He just read my future and said that the mother of my child and his child is the same!"

Ragna slowly looks at Hagakure, "...And the chances of that happening?"

"30 per cent."

"...Then," Ragna place a hand on the brunette's shoulder, "Pray that you get the 70%." the Luckster nod rapidly.

"Anyway, how about it Ragna," Hagakure spoke up, "Want me to read your future? Is only nine hundred!"

"Nine hundred!? For a fucking reading?!" the white-haired boy exclaimed, "No thanks! I rather _not_ know my future!"

"Aw, come! I already took a look at it, man!"

"With the permission of whom may I ask?!"

"Alright fine, have a free sample of it!"

"That's not the point!"

Before they could continue, Makoto separates them, "Guys, no fighting, please." his plea voice made Ragna took a deep breath. Hagakure, however-

"Please man! I'm so bored, I need to tell the future!" he began to whine, placing his hand together.

"Then why don't you take the time to improve your clairvoyant skills?" the daredevil asked.

"Uhm….I don't need to?" the exotic boy said with a sheepishly.

"...I'm sorry, didn't you say that your predictions were three and zero per cent?" Ragna looks at Makoto, "You're a witness to his confession." the brunette nod.

"But I don't know what else to do," Hagakure said, "I can't find any spiritualism guide to help me improved!"

"Have you tried to use the ki?"

"...What?" Now, this caught the clairvoyant's curiosity and confusion.

"You know," Ragna suddenly took paper and pencil and began to draw several words, taking the brunette in a long explanation about the ki; the spiritual power of been in one true's mind. "Been in one true's mind lets you concentrate let's any person be able to unlock their spiritual power, and with it, a clairvoyant could be able to at least predicted the future for at least 50 percent."

"Fifty percent!?" Hagakure's mind was blown away, "What the actual fuck?! How did I not found this earlier?!" he grabs Ragna by the shoulder, "Rags please, what I have to do?!"

The daredevil twitches at the nickname he just received, and gave the guy some notes, "Here Hagakure, if you at least take this notes, you'll be okay."

"Jeez, thanks, Rags, also, you can call me Hiro for short!" he said before looking at the notes and walking away, "Later you guys!"

After he left, Makoto spoke up, "Hiro hates the Occult Research."

"...Isn't that what he's doing?" he asked.

"IS NOT!" they hear the guy yelled from away.

"...Anyway," Ragna grab Makoto's shoulder, "We need to talk." his words raised his brother's eyebrow.

* * *

"...When you said you need it to talk….I thought we were going to chat in my room or your room…." Makoto said….as he was wearing nothing but a towel that covers his lower body. "I was not expecting to take a bath in the bathhouse."

That's right, the Daredevil had taken his brother to take a bath, and both of them were wearing only towels….. Okay, you can now start the RagnaXMakoto ship….You fucking pervs!

"What? We're both grown up men, and we haven't take a bath together in a while." Ragna responds as he enters the hot water, "But don't worry, I'll not wash your back, that's Komaru's job."

The Luckster blush at that statement, "H-Hey! I'll have you know, she used you as a hair mannequin!"

"Hahahaha! Yeah, she kept using my hair for practicing hairstyles." the white haired laugh, remembering how their sister use his hair for style. "Anyway…..let's get to business…"

"...Okay," the brunette sits down on the hot water, "So, what do you need?"

"I'm going to ask you a few questions, and I want you to say either yes or no, okay?" Makoto nod, "Did you knew that Sayaka has a crush on someone?" Ragna's question made Makoto flinch.

"Uhhhh…. Yes…." he said, his eyes looking around the bath.

"...Do you know who he is?"

"...Y-Yes…."

"...Do I know him?"

"..."

"..."

"...Yes…."

"...Is me, isn't it?"

"...Yeah…."

With that, Ragna simply laid back, "So she was serious….." he mumbles out. "...For how long did you know about it?"

"Uhm…. A few days before the end of the school," Makoto began to explain, "S-She confess to me that she had feelings for you…. And told me to keep it quiet…. She wanted to tell you herself, but her career call for her and couldn't tell you."

"...Well, she definitely surprised me," Ragna slam some water in his face, "All this time….I thought she was in love with you."

"H-Huh?!" Makoto was taken back by his brothers sentences and was blushing, "W-Why did you think of that? At different of everyone here, she shouldn't be-"

"Don't count yourself out," Ragna stops him, "You may say all you want about normal, but believe me Makoto. You could get a girl's attention."

The brunette still blush, "Y-Y-You're saying too much, there's no way I could get a girls attention, especially in here!" he received an _'are you serious?'_ facefrom Ragna. "Don't you give me that look! You know I'm just a normal guy!"

"Dear brother….. I may have been dense about Sayaka's crush….But you… I don't think I need to explain." he said, "But changing subjects….Do you know why am I her crush?"

The Luckster began to scratch his cheek, "Well…. Remember that time when she saw us with the crane?" the white haired nod, "Well….You also notice that she was watching us...and managed to get us all together by sneaking her away." Makoto looks at the water that he pick on his hands, "She was so touched that you notice her and that you went far to bring the three of us all together… She has been watching you from afar, watching that you didn't get hurt when you decide to do something stupid."

"Wow…." with a simple facepalm, Ragna began to chuckle, "She got me good…. I always thought she had something for you since you hang around a lot of time than me…."

"Yeah…..I'm surprised you didn't notice early….She finally fessed up?" Makoto asked.

"Wouldn't say she confess….More like she asked for a date...Caught me completely off guard, mind you…." Ragna stood up from the water, "Alright, enough talking, time to practice!"

"Eh?!" the brunette was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and found himself in a hug that suddenly was turned into a Belly-to-Belly suplex into the water.

 _*Splash!*_

"Fwah!" the Luckster luck kick in folks, "What the hell Ragna?!" he said before shivering in fear at the stares of the devil.

"Don't forget; we're still training~" Ragna began to crack his knuckles, "So, start preparing for a beatdown!"

…

..

.

After that, the poor brunette had fallen into a deep sleep and was now in his room. Ragna drops him on the bed.

"45 minutes….He last long…..super long…." the Daredevil said before closing the door of the Luckster. _('Something is definitely wrong….Is like he was already training, but I know him since little; there's no way he would train all the time.')_

He was walking back to the dining hall to grab something to eat when suddenly, he saw none other than Leon Kuwata, a baseball in his hand, throwing up and catching it.

"Yo Ragna," the red-brunette greet.

"Hey Leon, how you been?" the daredevil ask, knowing that he was the most affected of the group right now.

"Good…. Listen," he began to scratch his hair, "I….I want to thank you...for saving me."

"Don't mention it," Ragna replied quickly, "I simply stop my friend from murdering my other friend."

"...But….did you really?" Kuwata's question caught the Daredevil's confusion. "I know how….Maizono is really important to you….Didn't you stop her from doing something stupid?" his words were serious.

"...I'll admit," Ragna place his hands on his pocket, "I did it for her….You were a bonus," he then smiles, "But, the bonus was worth it…. The last thing I wanted was for my friends to become murderers." he walks up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Remember that you wanted to talk with me…. I never expect for you to asked me to hear you out…. Technically, Makoto's much trustworthy than me, but nevertheless, you asked me…. And for that, I choose to have your back…. So just like you trust me with your problem, trust me on keeping your back cover."

Leon stared at him in shock, that was the first time he heard something like this from someone else, "You...have my back cover?"

"Yeah, you know, like in baseball and music," Ragna explains, "When you throw the ball and it gets hit, I will make sure to catch it for the out, or when you miss a note in the concert, I will cover the mistake."

"F-For real?" Leon asked, small tears forming in his eye.

"Is the least I can do….I also want to hear your first song when is done," Ragna finish saying.

The Ultimate Baseball Star began to chuckle while cleaning his eyes, "Yeah….I promised that, didn't I…."

"THE FUCK YOU SAID?!"

"Exactly what you heard!"

A sudden shout from the dining hall caught their attention, fearing the worst, both of them headed to the hall. When they got there, the sweat began to fall their forehead as they witness Mondo and Ishimaru glaring at each other. Honestly, if glaring could kill, these two would be found guilty already. Both of them notice the Ultimate Baseball Player and Daredevil looking at them.

"Ah! Sparda! Kuwata! Perfect timing!" Taka spoke up.

"Red! Goatee! We need witnesses!" Mondo said.

"Witnessed?" both of them asked.

"Yeah, this little bitch here is running his mouth, sayin' shit like I need to grow a pair..." Oowada huffed.

Ishimaru kept his strict demeanor as he crossed his arms. "If you didn't, you wouldn't be so quick to resort to violence!" He pointed to Oowada accusingly. "If you didn't, you wouldn't ignore our society's rules and go riding around in your little biker gang!"

"What...did you say!?" Oowada squeezed his fist as he lowered his head. "What the hell... do you know…!?"

"You have long since been defeated by yourself!" Ishimaru deemed. "If you really had a pair, you would readily admit that!"

Oowada's face tightened. "So what, are you saying you got bigger balls than me?!" he brought his face down to the Moral Compass.

"Damn straight! My balls are bigger and made from hard steel, unlike yours!" Take respond back.

"Ouch! Burn!" Leon and Ragna commented.

"Ooooh! You think you're better than me?! Then fine, put your money where your mouth is!" Mondo declared.

"With pleasure!" and with that, they both pick the Daredevil and Baseball player by the shoulders.

"H-H-Hey! Where are we going?!" Leon shouts in panic at the sudden movement before turning to Ragna who was calm as fuck, "Why aren't you panicking!?"

"'Cause why should I?" he respond back, earning a sweat drop from the red-brunette.

…

..

.

"...So….how long have they been there?" Leon asked Ragna who had a piece of paper out with several lines.

"...A full hour…. Gotta admit, they last longer than I thought," the white-haired said before looking inside the sauna room. "Hey, you two, how are ya' hanging in there?" Inside the sauna, the two rivals were going at it, sweating heavily with red faces, Taka had gone in with a towel covering his lower body, while Mondo went fully-clothed inside.

"Feeling good Red! Although, you look a little red on yourself, idiot!" The biker commented as he looks at the black-haired.

"Jokes on you! I was born with a red face!" Kiyotaka answer back.

"Acting all big and mighty ain't helping you, perfect boy!"

"Acting? This is just my regular complexion!"

"You can barely talk, idiot!"

Both of them kept talking back to each other, throwing insults. Leon and Ragna had droplets in their heads. _('They really going at it….')_ the thought at the same moment the bell ring out.

 _"Ahem, may I have your attention, please? The time is now 10:00 P.M. Night Time is now in effect! The cafeteria is now off-limits, and the doors will be locked momentarily. And with that, I wish you all a good night. Sweet dreams..."._ Monokuma voice went through.

"...I guess I should go and take a nap," Leon said as he let a yawn out, "Hey you idiots-"

"WHO YOU'RE CALLING AN IDIOT!?"

"YOU TWO, OBVIOUSLY!" The baseball player shout at them, "Is already ten, how about you guys call it a tie-"

"HELL NO!"

"...Your funeral then," Leon said before turning to Ragna, "I'm turning in, see ya tomorrow man."

"Same." and with that, the baseball player left to his room. The white-haired simply look inside the sauna before nodding. "You guys, I have to do something now, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah! Don't worry, tomorrow I'll tell you how I defeat this guy and you can tell your children how the mighty biker gang leader triumph in battle!" Oowada yelled.

"Triumph? More like, how he got his own butt handed in humiliation!" Taka commented.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow." with that Ragna exit the sauna, leaving the duel of two men.

…

...

...

"...I think made her wait long enough." The white haired mumbles out.

* * *

Maizono had been the entire day in her room, only going out to get dinner and take it to her room. She had her face was buried in her pillow, with red cheeks.

 _('...*Sigh*….Maybe it was too early to ask him out…')_ the idol thought as she heavily sighs, feeling herself a little hot.

 _*Ding-Dong*_

Her doorbell suddenly went out, surprising her. Who would be calling her at this hour? She stood up from her bed and was about to open it when suddenly she had a dark thought, _('W-Wait….what if it someone that wants to kill me?')_ she began to panic like crazy, _('What if….if one of them decided that I was too dangerous to let living?! Maybe Leon came to take his frustration out on me!?')_ she kept having dark thoughts, her eyes turning paled for real this time, her legs began to shake. However, before she fell in despair, something inside click in, literally. _('...No…. I don't have the right to whine….If I'm being punished…. Then I shall accept it!')_ shaking her head _,_ recomposed herself as her hand began to reach the handle, turning the knob slowly she opens the door slowly, and the crack lets in a voice.

"Hey, Sayaka is me."

Any fear or doubt was quickly thrown out of the window as Sayaka open the door super-fast, showing her ever loving sweet smile. "Hey Ragna, what are you doing here so late?" she asked to the white-haired.

Ragna scratches his cheek, "Well….I did promise you to answer your question." that caught the girl's attention.

"Really?! This quick?!" she asked, her heart beating up.

"Yes!" Monokuma suddenly appear, "You don't know what he went through to give the answer; sweat, blood, tears, puns, explosions, and hard decisions! He went through all of it, just for you!" the bear finish while spinning, only receiving stares from the two of them.

"...Did you hear something, Sayaka?" Ragna said with a smile.

"Why no, this hall is silence as the wind, but it's very rude to have a guest outside in the hall, would you like to come in?" she asks, allowing a path for Ragna.

"Why yes, thank you very much." with that, Ragna quickly enter inside and closed the door. Leaving Monokuma alone in the hall.

"...Oh, come on! You guys are no fun!"

* * *

 _(_ _Inside Sayaka's room_ _)_

Inside her room, Ragna had taken the seat, as she seated in her bed, she was sitting with his knees on the bed, waiting for his answer, her heart racing like Speed Racer. "...So….?"

Ragna breath in some air through his nose, and released it, "...First, let me remind that you _almost_ betray me and Makoto," the bluenette slump down, "And _almost_ murder Leon," a dark cloud appeared in her head. "...But you also decide to stop...and even confess for your crime… And in my opinion, I couldn't be more happy for you."

Sayaka looks at him with her beautiful blue eyes, and notice that he blush at her face, "And that I'm so glad that you didn't break your pretty face 'cause….that would be a shame." She blushes at his words while scratching his hair. "...What I'm trying to say is…" he looks up at her, their eyes looking at each other, his smile going sheepishly. "If you think I'm capable of going on a date with you….I don't mind."

…

…

…

….Tears of Joy.

That's what it was falling from Maizono's eyes as she covers her mouth with his hands.

The Daredevil was quite surprised by her tears, and before he knew it, the Idol had jumped from the bed and tackled him down, making both of them fall off the chair. Ragna had fallen on his back as Maizono was face first on his chest.

"Oh, Ragna….Thank you…" he heard her said. He simply smiles and hugs her back, standing from the floor, making Maizono's head to be in his neck.

From that moment, Sayaka smile like a true girl….and not like an idol.

…

..

.

"Upupupupu…. Looks like you're having fun there my little devil…. Fine, I shall let you have your fun…. How about we make the competition a little more interesting, hmm?"

* * *

-Ragna's File of Friendship-

Makoto Naegi - **Brothers/Friends**

Sayaka Maizono - **Friends?/On Date**

Byakuya Togami - **Strangers**

Kyouko Kirigiri - **Acquaintances**

Leon Kuwata - **Friends**

Toko Fukawa - **Acquaintances**

Junko Enoshima? - **Acquaintances**

Kiyotaka Ishimaru - **Acquaintances**

Mondo Oowada - **Acquaintances**

Sakura Oogami **\- Acquaintances**

Aoi Asahina - **Acquaintances**

Chihiro Fujisaki - **Acquaintances**

Celestia Ludenberg - **Acquaintances**

Hifumi Yamada - **Acquaintances**

Yasuhiro Hagakure - **Acquaintances**

 _The shadow of the sixteen students appears on the screen._

(Remaining Students: 16)

* * *

 _Guys! I need help, who should I pair Makoto with? For those who are reading this far, you know that a few girls are now interested in the Daredevil. Aslo, what do you think of this chapter?  
_


	9. Secrets Reveal, Consequences Made

_Forgive me for the delay of this chapter, I was without internet for a long time, I managed to get some and make this chapter, I'm already making the 10 and 11 chapter!_

* * *

"Hahahaha! What are you talking about, Bro?"

"Hahahaha! What are YOU talking about, Bro?"

If one were to described what the bloody fuck is going on right now…. I think it would be just what everyone is looking the perfect description of it.

Mondo Oowada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru….were laughing together like best friends while they have their arms around each other very close.

"...Okay, did I hit myself in the head last night?" Leon had to ask.

"Oh good, I thought I was the only one seeing this," Hiro said with a sweat drop.

Mondo notice that Leon finally arrived at the dining hall, "Yo! Kuwata, thanks for yesterday!" He said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks for helping us in our match!" Ishimaru said.

"...Okay, this is getting weird." Leon commented while scratching his hair.

"Weird?" He heard Asahina, who was sitting with Sakura and drinking some tea, "If you are want to see weird, look at the far right table." She says…..in annoyance?

Follow her words, Leon and Hagakure look at where she said, and what they saw, shock them.

"Now, say _ahhhh~"_

"Sayaka, I can feed myself you know?"

"No! I will feed you myself!"

"Why are you obsessed on feeding _mphm_?"

What they saw….was Sayaka Maizono with some food in hand and using a spoon to stuff it in Ragna Sparda unwilling mouth. The idol had puffed her cheeks at his words.

"Ragna, when a girl wants to feed a guy it means something special," she replied to him, picking more food with the spoon.

"Really?" The Daredevils ask with a raised eyebrow, "Didn't knew that."

Sayaka nod as she raised the spoon, "Now, say ' _ahhh'_ again."

The Daredevil was about to say something else, but then, he sighs loud as he opens his mouth, "Ahhhh."

Sayaka seems to be pleased to hear him say that as she places food in his mouth. She was so happy to be able to to do this. However, she _did_ feel something….like a hard glared... directed at her, but she shrugged off, must be someone who hasn't forgive yet.

She was wrong…. True, everyone was looking at them, with Leon and Hagakure crying in the corner and mumbling _'Lucky bastard',_ but there were specifically three gazes that were directly at her.

And those three were Asahina, who was still drinking tea and glaring at her, Kyouko, who for some reason was narrowing at her in aggravation, and Celeste, another mystery, who even though had no emotion, she was smiling very sweet….too sweet.

"Umm...The tension here…." Makoto spoke up, scratching his cheek.

"Yeah, we could cut it with a knife." Junko said before turning to the rest, "Anybody has a knife?"

Before anyone could answer, the announcement melody went off as Monokuma appears on the TV, wine in hand.

" _Ehem! Hello my precious rats, could you all please make your way to the Gym? I have a special announcement to make!"_

Everyone tense at his words, obviously he/she was up to no good yet again. The question is, what did he had in store this time?

"...Well, better get this over with," Ragna was the one to spoke first as he stood up from his chair. However, he only got to take two steps when he suddenly felt weight jumping on his back and something wrapping around his neck. Confused, he turns his head to see that the idol was on his back. "...Really? You're using me as transportation?" Ragna asked with a deadpanned face.

"Is special if a girl jumps on a guy's back." She responds with a smile.

Ragna simply rolls his eyes, but had a smile on his face, as he then grabs her legs tightly, which makes her blush at feeling his hands against her skin, and began to make his way out.

When he disappeared, he never notice the shock expression of everyone in the room, even Kirigiri had twitching eyebrows, but of course, she recomposed, "He's right, let's get this over." With that, she commenced walking….with heavy steps.

"Yeah, come on Makoto, let's catch up with those lover birds," Junko said, pushing the brunette from the back.

"Eh? Ah, right." He said as they disappeared.

However, what the Fashionista had said spark something inside the Swimmer and Gambler.

"Let's see what that stupid bear has to say!" Aoi stood up and sprint away from the hall.

"Yamada," at her words, the Fanfic Artis stood next to the drill haired girl, "Could you please escort me to the Gym?" She asked.

"On my way Mistress Celeste!" Hifumi saluted as he bent down to four, allow the Gambler to sit on his back, and sprint away.

…

…

…

"...Ishimaru, they are sprinting in the hall." Leon spoke up.

"... RUNNING IN THE HALL IS NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!" Taka sprint after them.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?!"

* * *

Everyone was now present in the Gym….well almost everyone.

"Hey….Where's Togami?" Makoto asked, noticing the absence of the Heir.

"He must be in the library yet again," Kyouko though.

"Hey! Fukawa, were you with Togami? Was he in the library?" Kuwata asks the Writing Prodigy.

"E-Eh? W-Well…. I-I was going t-to see him…." Touko said with swirly fingers.

Everyone stood silent for awhile, not knowing what to do in this situation right now. Even if after what he said what he thought, he doesn't deserve to die.

Just then, the doors open up and everyone looks to see Byakuya entering the hall, making some of them sigh in relief, however, there was something wrong with Togami…..he look really mad about something as he walks up to them.

"Alright, who was it?" He suddenly asks, earning raised eyebrows, "I asked….who was it?" He asked again, harder.

"Who was what?"

"Yesterday, on the library, after that thing call a girl was stalking me and left, who was the great genius that turned off the lights of the library?" He only received a lot of _'not me'._

"Ah! Forgive me about that!" Monokuma suddenly pop out behind the stand, "There was a short circuit problem, don't worried about it, all fix and done!"

However, the Heir simply pushes his glasses upward, not amused, "Is that so…. Fine, I shall forget the matter." He simply said as everyone turned to their principal.

"Alright ya' psycho, what do you want now?" Oowada asks the million dollar question.

"Yes, yes! You see my dear students, I was in my office, eating some delicious honey, drinking some fine wine and watching you all walk around like normal people when suddenly, something came to my head!" Monokuma said as he places his paw on his mouth, "And that is that THERE HASN'T BEEN ANY MURDER YET!" He yelled out. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?! I could have killed seven of you already if I wanted to!" The bear took deep breaths before recomposing himself, "So, I have a new motive for all of you!"

"Again?!" Hagakure shout while holding his head in fear.

"That's right Palm tree, and here they are!" Monokuma suddenly took out several letters from his….pocket. "In this letters are everyone's dark secrets or embarrassments, take a look!" He then throws them all in the air as everyone began to look for their own. When they did, the result was instant.

"Kyaaah! How you know this?!" Asahina said while covering her paper.

"If the others found this…" Ishimaru was trembling while looking at his secret.

"How the fuck you know this?!" Oowada scream in anger and shock.

"Oh my…." Celeste said in a threatening voice.

"Hahahaha!" Monokuma simply began to laugh at seeing everyone trembling in fear, "Alright you bastards, now that you know the motive, everyone had **24 hours** to murder someone, or all your secrets will be exposed to the whole world! Upupupupu!" he then disappeared once again.

Everyone stood there, not a single person dare to spoke first as they look at their secrets.

 _('...Looks like you were going to do it after all...')_ Junko though as she held tight the paper.

 _('I... don't even know how to say this.')_ Makoto said to himself as he reads his own secret.

 _('...I knew this would come back to bite.')_ Sayaka though while reading hers.

"This is stupid!" Taka spoke up first, "Yes, having secret expose is bad….but killing for this?! Preposterous! I say we should all reveal our secrets right here and now!"

"...You must be out of your mind." Togami said. "Some of us don't want to talk about it."

"Y-Yeah!" Touko agreed, "I….I don't care what happens, I won't say my secret!"

"...I...I want to be stronger….before I say mine." Chihiro said with water at the end of her eyes.

A few more of them began to agree to not say anything, dropping the black-haired spirit. "I-I guess your rig-"

"I'll say it."

…

…

…

"...E-Excuse me?"

Everyone turns to the Daredevil, who was simply sporting a neutral expression while holding his paper on the side, "You want me to say my secret? Right here, right now? Fine by me."

"W-What?" Maizono asked in surprise, "Ragna, are you-"

"Yes… I'm sure Sayaka," he responded to her, looking at his paper, "After all…. **I can't let the shadow of my past stop me…** "

"Shadow…. Of your past?" It was what Kirigiri, Byakuya, and Celeste asked, with a raised eyebrow and interested.

The others stood there, looking at him, "...For some of you, your past is hard to accept or let go…. Some of you might've tried to hide it, forget it, anything. They point is, they had a huge impact in your lives…. My past is no different….but I accept it… Because at the end," Ragna flip the letter around, and what it was written, shock everyone to the bone, "...Is what made me who am I today."

" **Ragna Sparda murder his father** **."**

When he senses that everyone had enough time to read it, Ragna pull back, "This is my shadow….and I refused it to stand in my way….no matter what others call me because of it…" he said before he turns around, "Now, if you excuse, I need some time alone… Later you all." He then exits the gym.

The Gym was silent, only the footsteps of the departing red coat man were heard. Some of the students were terrified by the news, some were left without words, and some were analyzing what he just said.

 _('So that's what he meant by that…')_ Kyouko though, remembering the conversation of yesterday.

"Interesting." Everyone turns to Togami, who had an amused smile, "So he murdered his own father…. The question would be, why?" He then pushes it forward, "What drives him to do it? And when he will break again?"

"A-Again?" Asahina asked.

"Isn't obvious?" He turns to all of them, "If he murdered his own blood, who to say he won't do it to any of us?" his words made the others realized that he was right.

Ragna is someone who doesn't have a problem to do anything terrible, who can't say he won't kill any of the-

"You got that wrong." Everyone turns to Makoto, who had his eyes shadowed by his hair.

"Excuse me, commoner? But what makes you say that?" The Heir asked him.

"Ragna….is not a murder," Makoto look up to him, his eyes glowing bright green, "He's isn't someone that takes the lives of others because he can…. He knows that very well…. He won't be killing anyone for his sake anymore."

Togami scoff out, "And you would know, won't you? Because of your friendship and all that stupidity? Please, get real, he's a man that doesn't care about life, someone who safety is questioned, a murderer that can kill you anytime. What makes you think that he won't kill you if he was forced to? What makes you think he's even trying to be your friend now? He could have been lying all this ti-"

 _ **SLAP!**_

…

…

…

What happened, was a shock to everyone, including Kyouko and Fukawa, who cover her mouth.

Togami was slap hard in the face….by Sayaka Maizono.

The Idol had enough of the Heir's bad mouth and distrust of her frie-wait, her date, "...You're so wrong." Were the words that came out of her mouth while glaring at the blond, who was holding his red cheek. "You don't know how much Ragna values Makoto friendship… You don't know about the scar his own heart has… Don't you dare judge him without hearing his story."

"...Really?" Throughout all that, the Heir asks out. "Then, enlighten me, what makes you think-"

"Why should I answer you?"

"...What?" Togami asked dangerously with a growl.

"You said it yourself," Sayaka respond back to him, her eyes glowing blue with anger, "For you, is a waste of time to get along or get to know the others, and you _hate_ wasting time….So why should I waste mine with someone who only cares to win a so-called game where lives are at stakes?"

Some of the student's jaws drop to the floor, she was talking back to an important person….and was using his own words against him!

"Tch! You have some nerves talking back at me, girl with plastic surgery." Togami responds back, earning several gasps.

"Better that than someone who plays to be an important pretty boy of a company and judges others by one thing," Sayaka respond back, several gasps out again.

Both of them kept glaring at each other, sparks clashing with them. Suddenly, the Luckster stood between them.

"That's enough," he said, pushing them slightly away, and look a Togami, "Sayaka is right, you can't judge him over that….Even if he gets mad for this, I won't allow you to badmouth him in front of me."

The Heir look at them with "...Hmph! Despite been simpletons, you two have guts…." Togami said at them before walking away, "Either way, do what you want, I need to stay alone." he said before exiting the gym.

With one more people out, everyone stood silently yet again, that is until Junko walk forward, "Well….I guess since Ragna said his secret, I should also say mine."

"H-Hey Junko," Hiro spoke up, "Y-You don't need to, I mean, Spards just said it-"

"Mukuro."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Excuse me?"

The Fashionista turn to all of them and place her hands on her head and-

 _ **Plop!**_

Remove her strawberry twin tail hair.

" _...EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"_

Standing in front of the students now was a short black haired girl with freckles, the happy expression turns into a neutral cold expression.

"... **Mukuro Ikusaba, Ultimate Soldier."** She said before saluting and showing her letter, which in fact says…

 **"Junko Enoshima is actually Mukuro Ikusaba."**

"...What the fuck?!" Mondo asked what everyone was thinking.

Hell broke loose when he said that, Hifumi and Hagakure hug each other, Chihiro hid behind Oowada, Hina and Sayaka gasp in shock while Sakura twitched in surprise, Makoto and Leon had their jaws drop in shock, Ishimaru and Fukawa were left paled.

Only Kirigiri and Celestia were calm, the former glaring at the info she got while the latter had an amused smile.

 _('Very interesting…. Look what you made with just one move Sparda... You keep getting interesting.')_ was the thought of the Gambler.

"...Care to explain?" The mysterious Ultimate asked the now reveal girl.

Mukuro stood silent for a moment before she spoke up, "...Just like the rest of you, I was scouted to join Hope's Peak Academy, but the reason why I pretend to be Junko was for her safety."

"Safety?" Makoto asked in confusion.

"You might not believe this….. but Junko is actually my little sister." The soldier state.

Several eyes blink a lot of time before Hifumi said, "SAY WHAAAAAAA?!"

"You're Junko's Big Sister?!" Leon asked with bloodshot eyes.

Mukuro nod, "The day before the entry ceremony, Junko call me and told she had an important photo section and would be late for the ceremony," she then took a combat knife out and began to look at it, "I was planning on telling the Headmaster about my sister tardiness….but then, I felt something wrong was going to happen, so I dress up like her and went inside the school….and that's all." She finishes explaining.

Kirigiri stares at her, trying to find anything wrong with her story, but everything seems okay, "...Why didn't you spoke sooner of this?" She asked her.

The soldier looks at her neutral, "I already explained; I felt something was going to happen, somebody might have decided to went after Junko, so I plan to surprise them," she then look at her letter, "But now, I don't think that matters anymore….. Now, if you excuse me." Mukuro turns around and left the gym as well.

"...So…." Hiro with a sweat drop, "Are we just letting her go? With that knife of hers?"

"Is pointless." Sakura spoke up, crossing her arms together, "Almost anything in here can be used as a weapon."

"...Anyone else wishes to say their secret now?" Nobody answer the Mysterious Ultimate, "...Then, if you excuse me, I have things to prepare." With that, Kyouko left.

"...Well…. We all have 24 hours before that bear reveal them to us," Leon tried to stay positive, "So….may we should take this time to get ready?"

"Classmate Kuwata is right!" Kiyotaka spoke up, "Our classmates Sparda and Enoshi-err Ikusaba were ready to say there's! So, we all must do the same when they are released!" he said while holding his secret.

"I...I guess is a better option than what Monokuma wants." Hina said in thought.

"...Well, is not like anything will change." Hifumi said as he bites his fingers.

With that everyone left to do their own things.

…

..

.

It has been quite a while, enough to say it was half-day of the…..day. With everything that has happened, nobody had tried to talk with each other… Well, almost everyone.

Fujisaki asked the Biker Gang Leader to meet her on the second floor, inside the changing room, she then put away something in her locker in the showers of the living room and then move to the storage room to get a bag and grab a tracksuit, she would finally start getting ready and become stronger for when her secret gets exposed, she pass by Celeste, who was getting some tea, and made her way to the second floor, where Mondo was waiting for her.

She had enough, been weak and all...she needs to get strong...she wanted to get strong…. Like Mondo and Ragna….both of them show their own strength in their own way, the latter for standing up to Togami, and the latter from his bravery in the things he did, given what he told her…. She wanted to ask both of them to help her get strong, especially Ragna, because she witnessed him training Makoto… Surely, he can help her….

But, after his big confession, Chihiro can't get close to him… He asked for some time alone….but, she admires him….He didn't let that weaken him… Unlike her….

"...Okay…." she took a deep breath and with her e-Handbook, open the door….to the boys' locker room.

Inside, she saw Oowada lifting a dumbbell with his hand. When the Biker heard the door open, he looks up and was taken back by the Programmer actually entering the boys' room.

"O-Oy! Fujisaki! H-How did you-" Oowada started saying before the Programmer spoke up.

"I'm…..I'm actually a Man!"

"...W….ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

…

..

.

After the ultimate shock, Mondo and Fujisaki were at each other's back, Mondo back at his lifting and Fujisaki standing up. "...Why did you confess to me?" Mondo had to ask. "Did you though I can keep a secret….That I won't tell anyone?"

Chihiro grabs his shirt and clenches it hard, "...Maybe that….but….I...I want to change." She…..He said before turning around to him. "I've been running from the truth all this time because I was weak and would break…"

Mondo heart suddenly began to beat like a drum, however, he ignores it, "But I thought...that since you're strong. You could help me overcome it." He suddenly began to sweat at the realization at what Fujisaki was talking about, "And Monokuma would reveal our secrets." His eye trembles as his mind remember something.

" _...Mondo…."_

"Is that….why you tell me?" Oowada stood up from his seat, the dumbbell in hand.

" _...Whatever happens…"_

"Because….I'm strong… You told me your secret?...That's funny." he eyes were shadowed by his hair.

" _...Don't let the gang…"_

Chihiro was surprised by his response, "I-I don't think is funny! I mean, I honestly think you're strong-" he was cut when Oowada turns to him.

" _...Learn about this…"_

"How...could I be... glad?" He began to tremble in rage and guilt, "My secret…..Is that I ruined everything….How can I be glad you think that?"

" _...Please…"_

"I...I just…" Fujisaki was now getting scared at him since he was getting too close. "...Admire how strong you are…"

" _...Promise me…"_

Something inside the Biker Leader snap as he clenched his teeth, "Strong….Strong…." he then glares at the young Programmer, "I'm not telling anyone my secret...because I'm not weak!" He then raised his dumbbell, "I kill my brother, I can't let anyone find out about it!"

" _...As a Man…"_

 _ ***SWOOSH! CLANG!***_

…

..

.

He couldn't….let anyone learn….that because of him...Daiya Oowada….was death.

* * *

 _(_ _Next Morning_ _)_

Makoto woke up with a headache, a normal one, he was thinking about his secret at to really late, sleeping didn't even help as he went back to yesterday.

 _('...I guess he really pushes forward….even after that…')_ he thought as he gets up from his bed just in time to hear the announcement.

" _Good Morning everyone! Is now 8 am, let's rise for a beauuuuuutiful day! Make your way to the gym please!"_

He sighs as the 24 hours were done, their secrets were going to be revealed. He stood up and made his way to the gym, where almost everyone was present.

"Good morning," he said as some of them responded back. It was then that he noticed some people absent. "Huh? Are we missing people?" He asked.

"Yes….Fujisaki, Oowada, Ikusaba, and Sparda haven't appeared yet," Oogami said with cross arms, "Which is strange…"

"Strange?" Hiro asked as he brought looks into his crystal ball.

"Yeah, I mean, Chihiro is pretty much one of the early ones to get here," Hina said.

"And Bro always comes with Yamada in here," Taka said, with a worried look on his face.

"Indeed, I can confirm that testimony." The Fanfic Artis said.

"Ragna and Eno...Ikusaba are the only ones that really worry me," Sayaka mention as she placed a hand on her chest, "I haven't seen either of them since yesterday…"

"That's no surprise," everyone looks at Kirigiri who had a hand on her chin in thought, "Both of them would want more time alone, one reveal to us some of his past while the other reveal who they really are…."

Everyone once again stood silent, that is until someone else walk inside the room, they all look to see….Ikusaba entering, wearing a white school shirt and brown skirt.

"...Good morning." She stated with a simply neutral voice, never caring if they answer her or not.

"G-Good….morning." several of them said to her.

"H-Hey," Mukuro look at Hiro, who shriek a little, "Have you….seen Fuji, Wada or Spar on your way here?" He asked.

"...No," she stated before taking a knife out and began to clean it with a rag.

Just then, Monokuma pop back out from the stadium, "Hello my adorable assholes! How you _bearing_ doing?" He asked all of them, in which nobody answered to him, not even Taka. "...You bastards want to die or something, greet your freaking Headmaster!"

"Can we please just get on with this?" Togami asked forcefully.

"...Fine!" Monokuma whined as he then sits down, "Let's do what you all here; your secrets!" He said in enthusiasm…..and then he drops down in disappointment, "Is what I want to say… I still need those three idiots in here to start." He then places his paw on his mouth mischievously, "Or maybe….Something **bad** happened to any of them." he said before disappearing again

"...Oy….Y-You don't think..!?" Hagakure spoke up with sweat on his forehead.

"Don't go into conclusion just yet!" Ishimaru stated, "Let us separate and search around…. Has anyone seen any of them yesterday?" He asked.

"Oowada wasn't with you? Weren't the both of you buddies now?" Leon asked in confusion.

"Grk…" the Moral Compass look down in sadness, "B-Bro wanted some time alone…"

"Actually," Everyone turns to Celeste, who was thinking, "I did saw Chihiro yesterday in the storage room."

"The storage room? Why was she there?" Asahina asked in confusion.

"She looked in a hurry, but for whatever it was, she took a tracksuit with her, maybe to train." The Gambler told her thoughts.

"...Is possible, she did say she wanted to get stronger." Sakura affirms, remembering hearing the Programmer saying she wanted to get stronger.

"Yeah, but every time we asked her to join us, she declines," Hina said before pondering, "Actually, she always tried to stay away from us girls."

"Fuji? Staying away from her own gender?" Hiro said with a thinking posed.

"...Now that you mention it," Everyone turns to Kuwata as her remember something, "Chihiro was always looking at us boys from afar, I can tell because I saw her watching me as I practice some ball throws of mine in the hall."

"Y-You think that maybe," Yamada began to have erotic thoughts, "S-She was a shy one?! And she was into stalking us from afar?!" He got respond by a baseball to the face.

"Dude, stop that! Is creeping me out!" Leon yelled at the weirdo.

"Either way," Togami spoke up, "For some reason, she went to the storage and exit with a tracksuit, which means that she should be training in the lockers of the second floor," he concluded.

"Also, she went almost at night time, meaning, she broke the rules of not going out at night," Celeste adds in.

"...She going alone to train in the night so that she can get stronger, and not asking for Oogami nor Asahina's help," Kyouko said in thought, "With how easily she gets scared….I doubt she went alone…"

"...Wait…." Makoto spoke up in realization as he looks at the lavender girl, "If she wanted to get stronger….you think?"

"...Is possible that she went to ask for help to either Ragna or Oowada," she concluded.

"What? Would Chihiro really go to either of them?" Sayaka asked.

"Possible," Mukuro spoke up, "Besides Oogami, Mondo and Ragna are the second strongest in here…. She asked to one of them is not far'fetched."

"I-I be-bet either one of them b-broke her to p-pieces," Fukawa mumbles out to herself.

"Well, it doesn't matter!" Ishimaru spoke up with a fist in front of him, "We now have a lead; Fujisaki might have gone to the locker room with either Sparda or Bro! Let's form a team, one group search this floor, the other one search the second floor and the last one search our dorms!"

"I'll search their rooms, the announcement doesn't go through Ragna's room, so he might oversleep," Makoto said.

"I'll go with you." Sayaka quickly went to his side.

"As do I." Kyouko surprisingly said.

"Me too." Leon joins in.

"And me," Mukuro said last.

With that, the group split up, with the ones that spoke up first going to the dorms. The second one, consisting of Celeste, Yamada, Byakuya, and Touko went to check the first floor. And the last one, consisting of Hina, Sakura, Taka, and Hiro went to the second floor.

* * *

Makoto and company went check the rooms, being the closest one, they ring the bell on Fujisaki's room. Time passed and the door never opens up.

"She...maybe not be here," Leon suggest. "I'll try Mondo's." He went to the Biker's room and ring the bell, "...Nothing here!" He shouts back.

"Ragna is not answering either," Sayaka said as she stood in front of the white-haired room.

Kyoko took a good look at it before she grabs the handle and twisted, "...The door is open." She said as she opens the door.

Everyone walk inside the room, the Daredevil's room was just like the rest, with the exception of the white screen on the wall and the game console.

"What the heck?! Where in Heaven did he got a game console?!" Leon asked as he inspects the object and the box of games, "And he has Dragon Hunter 3?!"

"That's what you found interesting?" Mukuro asked with a raised eyebrow as she looks inside the drawers, finding the toolkit open.

"How in the world did he get a projector? There's only one and Monokuma has it." Kyouko asked as she inspects the made-up projector.

"Actually, he made it," Makoto said as he checks the bathroom.

"He what?" Kuwata asked.

"What? You really thought that doing dangerous things was his only hobby?" Sayaka asked as she sits on the bed. "Ragna isn't always doing stunts, he also has other things to do, like making guitars, scuba diving, make computer programs, mechanic, etc." She points out with her fingers.

"He sure never gets bored, eh?" Leon had sweat drops, alongside Mukuro.

"...Hey, Makoto," the brunette turns to the lavender girl, "I know I shouldn't be meddling here...but, do you know why Ragna killed his father?" Her question made everyone turn at her.

"...Yeah," Makoto said, looking away in sadness. "If….you want the story, you have to ask him…."

Kirigiri nod before crossing her arms under her chest, "Is he the one who betray him?" Makoto's eyes widened, "He told me himself." The brunette calms down before nodding to her, "I see….Who else knows about it?" She asked.

"I do."

"As do I." Sayaka and Mukuro respond, and when the idol said that, you can bet the Mystery Ultimate glare at her.

"You knew…?" She asked as Maizono felt her cold stare, "And you still went and tried to betray him?" Her harsh words hit Sayaka hard on the core.

"A-Actually," Makoto stood in front of her, swaying his hands, "She didn't know about it completely! She heard the story at the same time Mukuro heard it!" He said, on the back, you can see the Soldier blushing at hearing her name.

Kyouko stares at him with a gaze, but not too hard, "... Knowing in it or not, she still did it." She looks at her again, "I won't say I know him very well, but I do know he cares about you and Makoto and he still trusts you after everything….So, I'll only say this; don't you dare do this again." she said, sounding forceful.

At that moment, Sayaka's eyes were shadowed by her hair, she stood up and move Makoto away slowly, stood in front of her, "You're right…. There's no excuse for what I did…. Even I have trouble trusting myself...but," she look up at her, her determine blue eyes looking at the girls purple counterparts, "He gave me a second chance… And I intend to honor it….because….right now, nothing is more important than the person I love!"

…

…

…

"... Maizono…" Makoto turn to his friend in shock, "Did...Did you say the person you love?"

"...Eeeeek!" It took a few moments for her to realized what she said, "I-I meant those that I hold dear, that includes you too Makoto! I'll never will consider on losing your trust ever again!" She said swaying her hands around while her head was puffing smoke.

"And Ragna? Dosen't he had anything on this?" Mukuro commented to the side with a deadpanned face.

"O-Of course he's also important! I just meant-"

"I smell someone with a crush on someone," Leon commented, although his face had a sly smirk.

"N-No! That's not it! Is just that-"

"Weren't you feeding Ragna yesterday, I thought you both were dati-" Makoto innocently spoke up.

"Noooooo! I'm not ready for anyone to know yet!"

…

…

…

Sayaka face turn into a tomato before she slams her hands on her face hard, "You all are the worst!" She fell to her knees.

For some reason, Makoto began to chuckle, follow by Leon and the Mukuro before the three of the burst into laughter at seeing the blue-haired in embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Kyoko stare at all of them in confusion, one moment they were talking about trust and now, they were all laughing like nothing had happened at all….Have they forgotten what she did?

Or is it….they have already forgiven her? If so, how?

Before she could speak up, heavy and quick footsteps were closing in on them, "You guys!" At the front of the door was none other than Hagakure, breathing heavily as he hangs against the side of the door, "Ho...Hold on a sec…. There we go….Guys," he shouts once again as he looks at them, "Come quick, we found Fujisaki!"

At his words everyone sprints out of the room, and close it, _(how nice of them)_ before following the Clairvoyant all the way to the second floor, outside the locker rooms.

"Fujisaki! Wake up!" When they reach it, they saw Sakura with the Programmer in her large arms, shaking her slightly. Asahina was next to her, looking worried and scared.

"Hey, we're here!" Hagakure spoke up as the group got close to them.

"How is she?" Kyouko was the first to speak up as she got close to the Martial Artist.

"She's just unconscious." Sakura informed as she places down the body, "There are no bruises on her."

"Where was she?" Mukuro asked the Swimming Pro.

"That's the curious part," Hina said, "She was in the Boy's Locker Room!"

Everyone, except Hiro and Oogami, raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What the hell? How did she manage to get inside the boy's locker room?"

"Yeah, Monokuma said that only girls may enter the girl's locker and same for the boys," Hina said.

"Hey I just realized this, but," Leon spoke up, a little paled, "Since Fujisaki is sleeping….doesn't that means she's breaking the rules?"

"No," Kyouko spoke up, "The rule about sleeping anywhere besides our rooms meant that the person should fall asleep at his own choice," she began to check on Chihiro's health, "If she did sleep, she should have been punished already."

"Then….she must have passed out….the question is, at what?" Mukuro said.

Suddenly, Fujisaki began to move, "She's waking up!" Oogami spoke up as the eyes of the Programmer began to open up.

"Uhh...W...What…" Chihiro places a hand on his head as he stood up.

"Fujisaki!" He found himself been hug by the Swimming Pro, who was crying at her.

"H-Huh?" Fujisaki said in confusion.

"How are you feeling?" Oogami asked, looking quite worried.

"Uhm….Fine, I guess," he said as he began to stand up, making Hina release him from the embrace.

"What happened? Why were you unconscious in the boys' locker room? Better yet, how did you get inside?" Kuwata asked.

His questions had Fujisaki thinking before his eyes widened, "Oh….That….I...I…." he suddenly grabs his head and began to cry, "I'm sorry!~"

His sudden action shock everyone, Chihiro began to cry a lot harder, "O-Oy, Fujisaki! Calm down!" Makoto said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I never meant for it to happen!" He said as he clear his tears off, only for new ones to come.

"Meant it?" Kirigiri perks up at the statement, as well as everyone. "What are you talking about?"

"Guh….sniff…." Chihiro looks at all of them with his red eyes, "D...Didn't you a-all saw it?" He asked, still crying.

Everyone raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Saw it? Saw what?" Hiro asked.

"...T… **The body** ….?"

…. At his words, everyone's heart stop.

"B...Body?" Makoto asked in fear.

"W-W-What body? I-I didn't see a body." Hiro responds, been the one who found the Programmer.

Fujisaki simply points at the boys locker room, and everyone stares at it, Makoto took some saliva in and went first, opening with his handbook and pulling the handle, opening the door slowly….

"!" His eyes widened in shock as what was inside. Everyone look inside, including Fujisaki, and what they saw, surprise them all.

Inside the locker….was no body...but, there was a **pool of blood** and next to it….was a bloody dumbbell.

"W-Where is it?!" Fujisaki suddenly asked as he walks inside, looking around in desperation, "It was here!? I'm sure of it!"

"...Fujisaki," the voice of Kyouko made the Programmer look at her, "Exactly….who's body are we supposed to be seeing?" She asked.

Chihiro twitches in fear, as he remembers the memory very clear at days, even while still crying, she said.

…

..

.

"...R….Ragna's...body."

* * *

-Ragna's File of Friendship-

Makoto Naegi - **Brothers/Friend**

Sayaka Maizono - **Friend/On Date**

Byakuya Togami - **Stranger**

Kyouko Kirigiri - **Acquaintance**

Leon Kuwata - **Friend**

Touko Fukawa - **Acquaintance**

Mukuro Ikusaba - **Stranger?**

Junko Enoshima - **Location Unknown**

Kiyotaka Ishimaru - **Acquaintance**

Mondo Oowada - **Acquaintance**

Sakura Oogami - **Acquaintance**

Aoi Asahina - **Acquaintance**

Chihiro Fujisaki - **Acquaintance**

Celestia Ludenbuerg - **Acquaintance**

Hifumi Yamada - **Acquaintance**

Yasuhiro Hagakure - **Acquaintance**

 _The shadow of the sixteen students appeared, with one of them morphing into another body._

 _(Remaining Students: 16?)_


	10. Despair came, or did he?

" _...Guh…." Fujisaki once again was outside, sitting against a tree while holding his face against his knees._

" _Hey, Chihiro." The Ultimate Programmer turn to the side to see the Ultimate Daredevil walking up to him, "There you are, come on, classes are about to start and I don't want Taka to lecture me about being late….Again." he said before noticing that his friend had red eyes. "...Are you okay?"_

" _Huh?" Fujisaki quickly clears the tears of his face, "Y-Yeah, just….a little depressed…" she said with a weak smile._

" _...You know that you're not tricking me, right?" Ragna's word struck Chihiro hard. "...You know, I passed by Mondo and Leon, they had a very worried expression on their faces…" he bent down to be at his size._

 _Seeing that Ragna had once again seen through him, Fujisaki began saying sadly, "...I-Is just that when I confess about me been a boy… I-I promised to get stronger…" he began to slowly cry, "B-But even today, I-I can't stand up to others in order to make them stop…"_ _he then pushes his knees to his face. "Even with all of those efforts…. I still feel weak….and I hate it!"_

 _He suddenly felt a hand on top of his head, making him look up to be face-to-face with Ragna, who had his eyes shadowed by his hair._

" _Fuji….tell me," Ragna's voice sounded serious, "Do you truly hate it?" The Programmer was confused by his words, "Do you truly hate your weakness?" Fujisaki clears the tears off his face before nodding, "...If so, do me a favor," the white-haired raised his head up with a small smile._

" _Grab ahold of the feeling, that there, is the proof you haven't given up fighting."_

…

..

.

"...What?" Makoto asked with trembling eyes

She...had to be mistaken….She has to be…. Right?

In front of him, was still a crying Fujisaki, behind the terrify Makoto, everyone was sweating a lot, Leon and Hiro were paled as a ghost. Hina had a hand close to her mouth while her eyes were shaking, Sakura was sporting an angry scowl while her hand was getting clenched, Kyouko was glazing hard, and even she was clenching her glove hand and Mukuro had a neutral expression but you could see the sweat rolling down her face.

Sayaka, however, she was the worst as her eyes and body shook in absolute fear. "W...What...did you say?" in all her strength, she asks before she yells out, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN RAGNA'S BODY?! DO YOU THINK THIS IS A STUPID JOKE?!"

Her outburst surprise everyone, and make the Programmer jump in fear, she was about to walk forward, when Makoto grab her by her arm tightly, "Makoto! Let me go!" she ordered.

"No! Sayaka, you're not thinking straight, you need to calm down-" the brunette tried to speak only for the Idol to shout at him.

"Calm down?! How can I be calm down?! She just said that Ragna was dead!" She counters back. Despite her gender, she was slowly making the Luckster loose grip, but then, Kuwata grabs a hold of her as well.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Leon said as he struggles with Makoto against the bluenette, for an Idol, she was really strong.

Seeing that she was breaking apart, Mukuro decided to speak up, "Sayaka," the soldier girl gazed at her, "I suggest you let Fujisaki explain herself, she said the body of Ragna, not that he was dead."

At her words, Maizono began to calm down, just for a bit, before slamming her face on Naegi's chest, shivering. The Luckster simply wrapped his arms around her in response, giving her comfort.

Once she calms down, Kyouko turns to Fujisaki who was been guarded by Sakura when she saw the Idol breaking up. "Fujisaki….can you please explain what happened?" She asked, her heart beating like mad for some reason at the words Chihiro said.

Fujisaki, still crying, close her eyes, "...I...I wanted to be stronger….I wasn't ready to say my secret… That's….why I asked Mondo for help…"

Everyone, including Maizono, perks up at her words, _('Mondo? He was here?')_

"So it was Mondo who you were with," Oogami said with crossed arms.

"B-But wait," Hina interrupted, as she looks at the cosplaying boy, "W-Wouldn't that mean that he was here? Then why was Ragny here?" She asked.

"...I-I don't know...I was...just telling Oowada my secret and that I wanted to be strong like him...and then, he said that it was a laugh that I thought that." He holds his tiny head, "And then, he...he became furious and raised the dumbbell…"

 _Chihiro stares in confusion at the angry Oowada who raised his dumbbell and was swinging to hit the Programmer...when suddenly, the Daredevil appear out of nowhere, protect Fujisaki and took the hit to the head. Later on, Ragna fell down to the floor, blood coming out of his head as Fujisaki stares in terror._

"I...I pass out after seeing his body down…" He finished explaining before whimpering. "I...I...I didn't know he was there…"

Everyone stared at him with widened eyes, except Oogami, Kirigiri, and Ikusaba.

"Mondo's anger finally reaches him," Ikusaba said with her eyes hardening.

"Even Ragna told him to control it," Kyouko said, a little bit of anger in her voice.

"To think I would have failed at my duty to protect you from him, now my fellow fighter and acquainted is down," Sakura said, clenching her fist tightly.

As everyone, either look away or were on the verge of crying, the small Programmer spoke up, "...I'm sorry…" he said as he let his tears fall down, "I-I never...I-I just...thought that, i-if I make this step...I would become stronger…" he began to grab the skirt, "But...all I did...was push Oowada too far… I'm sorry...that my weakness killed Ragna…"

He kept crying without stop, he really didn't ask for this, he just wanted a male to help him get strong….but, it looks like he can't ask for that….

"No."

…

…

…

"...H-Huh?" Fujisaki look up to see that the one speaking was Maizono, who even with teary eyes, she looked at him hard.

"...You... don't need to apologize," the idol walks up to him and to everyone's shock, she hugs him, "...You just did what you thought it would help you… Unlike me, you search for a safer solution to help you...and not decided to follow that stupid bear's treat…" Maizono smile at her, "You weren't been weak...you were been strong…"

Fujisaki was taken back by her words, "She's right," he turned to Sakura who sports a small smile, "It takes some real courage to take a step forward and surpassed your own weakness… Be proud for standing up to it."

"Yeah! I mean...look at us," Hina spoke up while looking awkwardly away, "Some of us... didn't even had the courage to expose or do something about our secret."

"Y-Yeah, I mean, mine isn't worth killing and I haven't said it!" Makoto said while scratching his cheek embarrassingly.

"H-He's right! Between everyone here, you decided to make a step, and I'm older than anyone here!" Hiro said, trying to cheer up the mood.

"Yeah! You're brave enough to even do something about it, unlike some of us!" Leon said as well.

Everyone words, with Kyouko and Mukuro's small smile, touch the heart of the Programmer, making him cried and place his face on Sayaka's chest.

"Yah! And you make that corn headed brute to run like a little bitch! You have some serious bravery!"

 _Aaaaaaaaaaand_ that _unbearing_ voice ruined the mood.

Everyone turned in surprise at the robotic Headmaster, who was trying to raise a dumbbell with his paws, "Seriously, I have to give you a medal, kid. The only thing I made him do was almost break the rule of hurting this sensible bear, that brute doesn't know how great I am for only warning him!" after that, he kicks the dumbbell, which causes him to began hopping on one foot.

"...Why are you here?" Mukuro was the one to spoke up, looking normal at the Headmaster but her guard was up.

"Why am I here?" Monokuma turn to them with a confused expression, "Do I need a reason to check on my beloved lab rats? I mean, sure, even if I were to used you all, I care for your safety ya'know?"

"Like if you care for any of us!" Asahina yelled with an angry expression.

"I do career!" Monokuma yells as he points at them, "I even went as far to come and tell you that the hardass found our dear biker!"

That caught everyone's attention, "What?" Leon asked.

"Where is he? He had some questions to answer us." Sakura said with her wrath coming out.

"Upupupupu! Then please, make your way to the class on the first floor! He's….having the quiet trouble to get him out!" And with that said, Monokuma disappeared.

"Let us not wasted anymore, we need him to tell us everything, and what he did with Ragna," Kyoko said as they all exit the room.

…

..

.

"BRO! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Ishimaru bang the door to the class for the ten time. He was more worried as his sweat drops from his face. His eyes looking through the window of the door, where inside lies the Biker Gang Leader, sitting on a chair, his face shadowed by his hair and not bothering to even look at the door.

"FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING! OPEN THE DOOR!" he bangs the door once again.

"Ishimaru!" The Moral Compass turn quickly around to see Makoto and the rest, "We got here!"

"Where's Oowada?!" Leon asked first.

"He's in there, but he won't come out!" Taka explains as everyone look inside the window.

"Hey, Mondo!" Leon began to bang the door, "Open up you bastard! You have a lot to explain!" he tried to open the door, but fail to.

"Is no used, he stuck it with something from the inside," Taka inform.

"Then, allow me," Sakura said she uses her strength to open the door, but surprisingly, she couldn't, "Hrrrrrrrgh!" She grunts as she pulls as hard as she can. "Impossible...my own strength has failed me."

"What is going here?"

They all turn to see Togami's group coming back, "Monokuma told us that you found the brute, where is he?" The heir asked.

"He's in there," Makoto respond, "But he won't open up to any of us."

"Hmph, so he decided to finally hide," Togami simply stated while pushing his glasses, "It was only a matter of time…" he then turns to the programmer, "And you? Were you hiding as well?"

"Hey! Back off!" Hina stood in front of Chihiro, "This is no time to be asking about who hide! Oowada is in there and we need him out!"

"And why do you need him out?" Celeste asks in curiosity, and then, she notices how the rest look away in anger and sadness. "Did we... perhaps miss something?"

"...I'll explain it to those who weren't present," Kirigiri said as she walks out, "Follow me so I may tell you," she looks at Ishimaru, "You too Ishimaru."

"What? I can't leave my bro alone!" He said back, shaking his fist.

"Don't worry man," he looks at Leon who gave him a serious expression, "We'll stay here and keep an eye on things."

With little convinced, he and those absent left with Kirigiri, with that, Leon, Mukuro, and Sakura tried to open the door with little success.

"Come on, man!" Hiro rests against the wall, "Can he...I don't know, at least tell us to leave him alone or something? Is he even alive?"

"Hey! Don't jinx that one to us!" Leon shouts at him.

"Mondo!" Makoto tried to call him, "Can you at least speak to us!?" The Biker raised his head and look at the window, where the Luckster was looking, and what Makoto saw, made him tremble in fear.

Mondo's eyes were completely lost, he had no life….no hope….only despair...and through it he said, "...Just leave me alone." before returning to his original post.

Sweat roll down Naegi's forehead as he steps back, Mukuro and Maizono stop him, "We….we need to get him out, now." He said.

"But how?!" Asahina asked, "He's the only one who can open it!"

While everyone began to think of a way to open up, Chihiro could only stare down, he was so weak….Because of his selfish act, Mondo killed Ragna…

" _Hey, Fuji!"_

Suddenly, a voice spoke to the Programmer, making him look around, "...Who.."

" _Do you know what a strong person is?"_

The voice continued speaking, Chihiro didn't know why, but this voice sounded….familiar….and he felt... comfortable with it.

" _Is the one who even though knows he's weak, decides to make something about it."_

Those words….he didn't knew….but, he felt something inside him burning, it was so strong that it made him feel... **strong**. He then began to walk in front of the door.

Maizono notice the small brunette moving in front of the door, "Fujisaki?" Her words made everyone turn to the Programmer.

"What are you doing?" Makoto asked in confusion.

Chihiro never answers as he then knocks on the door, "...M...Mondo!" He calls to the Biker, who look up once again, "I...I want to apologize!"

…

...

…

"...Huh?" Was all Hagakure could ask.

"J-Just a minute Fujisaki, what are you-" Hina began to say but stop when the Programmer motion his hand to stop.

"...I...I apologize for... throwing everything on you," Fujisaki kept talking, her tears were threatening to fall, but he holds them in, "And….for making you angry… S-So please, accept me apologize...and I won't bother you ever again!" He finished, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"...What the fuck are you talking about?"

Fujisaki gasp as he heard the door of the sauna open up and Oowada appear, still having a gloom look. "You...have nothing to apologize…"

"N-No," surprisingly, Fujisaki respond back, "B...Because I thought you could help me...I didn't...realized how angry it would make you… A-And because of the that….Ragna is-"

"Stop it!" Mondo punches the side of the door so hard, it echos through the walls, making the others tense up, "This is not your fault!" He said before going inside and sit down, "...This….was mine." He said.

"E...Even so," Fujisaki enter the room, followed Sakura and Mukuro. "...I-If it still… something...I was serious about...seeing you as someone strong!"

His words once again struck Mondo's heart, and grit his teeth, "...You're wronged kid…." Suddenly, tears began to fall down the Biker's eyes, "I'm….not strong…!" he looks up, showing his teary eyes, "I was never strong…!"

"W-What…?"

" _Hey, Mondo!"_

A voice inside the Biker's head began to talk as he clenched his hand even more.

" _Stop acting like a little bitch already!"_

"I...I lie...all my life… because," he suddenly felt a sensation inside his body, he didn't know why, but...it felt... familiar, "My secret...is my weakness… I…"

" _You're brother didn't force you to make the promise for the gang!"_

"Wh-What are you-?

"I killed my own brother!"

…

…

…

"...Wait, what?" Hagakure asked, "Did...Did I heard that right?"

"...ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Leon couldn't help but shout in pure shock, "Okay! Before anything else, is there anyone present that has also killed in his/her past?!" Everyone looks at him, silence feeling the air, "...I'll take that as a no."

"Mondo," Oogami spoke up, her face sporting a serious expression, "Care to explain?"

The leader of the Crazy Diamonds trembles in both anger, sadness, and fear, "...The previous Gang Leader...my brother, Daiya...He and I… Made the Crazy Diamonds...it was our pride and joy, but….Daiya was always the one in front, and I, I was always behind him," he raised his own hands in front of his face, "And then, I started to think….when he step down and pass the baton to me...however, I had the doubt... that I'll be able to be like him...And the rumors keep going," he clenched his fist yet again, "I...I need it to be stronger! Stronger than my brother!"

He stood up, making everyone tense, "That's why, when he retired, I challenge him to a race, to prove that I wasn't weak to the gang...but, in the middle of it, I….I went reckless and went to ahead, I didn't even saw the truck coming in…"

"W-Wait," Asahina place her on her mouth in shock, "Y-You mean?!"

Mondo fell to his knee, "Before I knew it...He pushes me away… And the truck run him over." Almost everyone gasps in shock at his words, "I...I became desperate, he was dying on my hands, I knew I wouldn't make it on time to the hospital!" he began to remember Daiya in his hand, covered in blood. "I just...could only stare and cry his name as he slowly dies in my hands… It was there that we made the promise...of never telling the others of what happened."

"...I see," everyone look at Oogami, who sports a thinking expression, "If they found out that your brother sacrifices himself for you, some members would blame you for it." She explained.

"H-Hold on a sec!" Fujisaki spoke up, "I-If it as you say….then, you didn't kill him at all!"

"Hey! She's right, your brother save you from death! Why would you say you kill him?!" Aoi asked in exaggeration.

"...Survivor's Guilt," Everyone look at Makoto, who had a hand on his chin in thought, "He's blaming himself for challenging him in the first place, which basically says he _'indirectly'_ kill him."

"...Makes senses," the black haired soldier said.

"And is true!" Mondo yells out, "If I didn't do that stupid challenge, he would be here… and I wouldn't be lying to everyone!"

"You what?!" Hagakure was taken back, "You actually went with it?!"

"Of course I did! Everything he and I did together will be gone!" Oowada shout. "I made him the promise, dammit! Even up today, I still lie to them, I never got the strength to tell them what happened!" he stood up again, "And when that stupid bear showed us those secret...I fell into a depression...and then..."

"I...came to you?" Chihiro said.

The biker nod to him, "...I just...when you told me your reason to tell me your secret… I was jealous," he looks at the Programmer, "Jealous at the strength you have and I didn't…. The strength to change… My mind couldn't take it anymore and before I knew it...I did the one thing I can't ever take back! Because of me….. **Red is dead!"**

Everyone present stopped breathing at the words that came out of his mouth.

"O-Oy….Y-You mean…"

"Mondo….You...You really…?"

"...Yes," Mondo cried even more, "I hit Red with the dumbbell….I kill him…"

…

…

…

"DAMMIT!" Oogami punches the wall, creating a small airwave, normally she would be calm, but someone she saw as a fellow warrior died.

"Sakura!" Hina grabs her, stopping for any other of her friend from doing anything else, but she couldn't stop the pain inside her heart and the tears going down her eyes.

"Dammit! He really is gone!" Leon said as he holds his hair and tears, _('How am I supposed to pay him back for saving me now?!')_

"Shit! For real?! What the fuck?! Get me out of here!" Hagakure lost it as he began to run around like a maniac.

Chihiro began to cry, but just a little, remembering the person who protected him and Mukuro only looks down, her face showing sadness in it.

But, the Luckster and the Idol were the only ones that were shadowed by their hairs, showing nothing.

"...I'm sorry," Oowada spoke as he notice them both, "I know how important Red was for you both…. If you want to hate, go ahead...better yet, let's just end this." he said as he bent down to his knee and bow for them, "I'll take it like a Man."

"...No…" Oowada raised his head up to see a shaking Makoto, "I….I was prepared for this…" he couldn't stop a small tear going to his cheek, "I just...I just didn't though...it was going to be this fast." he holds his fist.

".. _.*Sniff*..._ I guess….this is my punishment for what I did...huh?" Maizono smiles up, even though her own tears fell down through her cheeks.

Looks like what Fujisaki saw was no mistake… in a state of jealousy, Mondo tried to kill the Programmer, but by cheer miracle/coincidence, Ragna appeared and protect the cosplaying boy...but in exchange for it, he received the deadly blow to the head…. Ending his life…

Truly, if the Mastermind wanted **Despair….** He achieved it in the way he wanted… A friend almost killed his friend...and end up killing someone else…

* * *

"So…. The game has finally begun, huh?" Was the voice Byakuya as he pushes his glasses upward.

Kirigiri had explain the absent people what happened, and let's just say that they react the only way we all know.

"Hmm, such a shame," Ludenberg place a hand on her hair and began to twirl it around, "I was expecting to have a gambling match with him...Guess his luck run out."

Hifumi and Touko didn't say a word as sweat was dripping down their forehead and tremble in terror, the writer was inches away of passing out. Taka, however….

"You're lying." Kyouko looks at him and saw the scare expression of him, "B-Bro couldn't have killed him...He couldn't!" She saw as tears wear forming in his eyes, "Bro wouldn't hurt a fly!" He began defending him.

"Have you forgotten that he place a strong fist on his cheek?" Kyouko asked him, making him jerk up. "And unless you can prove that what Fujisaki saw was an illusion… Then I can't help." She stated.

"Grk! Y-You're wrong! I refused to believe it without proof!" Taka stood firm to his defense of his friend.

"Then, how about you heard it from his mouth," Togami said with a smile, "Although, I don't think someone like him can explain himself," he then sighs in disappointment, "And here I thought I could at least have some fun." When he said that, the lavender girl twitch once again, this snobby boy is getting to her nerves.

Togami then stood up from his chair and made his way to the door. "Where are you going?" Kyouko asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"To take a look at the body, of course. I would like to at least see how it happened and state it was." He said as he was about to reach the doors when-

"State? The body is missing."

"... Excuse me?" He turns to Kyouko, and everyone looks at her in confusion.

"The body was move," Kirigiri said, making Byakuya looks surprised, "We only know because Fujisaki told us herself, it appears that Oowada moved it."

"Move it?" Celeste raised an eyebrow, "Why would he need to move it? As far as we all know, there's no place to hide a body."

"T-Then, h-he must h-have burn it," Touko suggest.

"Negative!" Hifumi exclaimed as he took out a key, "I have the keys to the incinerator, so Master Oowada couldn't burn it!"

"...A missing body… Quite interesting." Now Togami was smirking.

Just then, the doors open up, and everyone inside looks to see Leon, Makoto, and Maizono walk in, behind them were the rest, with Oowada looking down on the ground and Oogami looking at him to make sure he didn't break again.

"Hmph, so you actually have the guts to come out?" Togami asked, earning a glare from everyone, except Fukawa.

"Not now, you arrogant bastard!" Kuwata yelled out.

"Bro!" Ishimaru immediately went in front of Mondo, "Please tell me is not true!" He grabs him by the collar as he looks at him with tears, "Tell me you didn't actually do it!" He kept screaming at him….until his voice began to drown in despair at on thought…

Mondo didn't respond back, at least, not how he wanted, "...I'm sorry Bro…"

The Ultimate Moral Compass let go and his face lost all the colors...He then remembered the consequences of killing someone… He was about to lose his first ever best friend….

Before he could continue, however, Makoto spoke up to Kyouko, "Hey Kirigiri….we...have problem…"

"A very serious problem," Sakura said on her neutral.

The Mysterious Ultimate look at them in confusion, "What problem?" She asked and they all turn to the Biker Leader, who took a step forward and look at her.

…

..

.

"Chick, care to explain what you mean the body is gone?"


	11. Where's Ragn-o?

"...What?"

Kyouko, for the first time, stares in shock in front of everyone.

"You hear me…" Mondo spoke again to her, "I asked what the fuck do you mean the body is gone?!" He demanded an answer.

Kyouko immediately turns to the group, her face screaming out _'What's the meaning of this?!'_ which they all look awkwardly before Makoto spoke up, "Umm….It started when Mukuro asked him…"

* * *

 _(_ _Flashback, a few minutes_ _)_

" _...Mondo…" Mukuro suddenly spoke up, making the outlaw look at her, "Just out of curiosity….why did you have to move his body?" She asked._

 _After a few minutes, Mondo looks at her in confusion, "...Huh?"_

" _I mean...why bother moving it in the first place? Is not like you have many places to hide it." She said, trying to find the logic he was doing._

" _She's right," Sakura calm down and agreed, "All the rooms are very spacious, but there isn't anything to hide a body with it. And Yamada still has the key to the trash room, so burn it is out of the question."_

" _Y-You didn't…. Like, cut it into pieces, right?" Hagakure asked in fear._

" _Dude! That's fuck up! He was already dead, why bother cutting him!?" Leon asked with a shiver at the sudden image._

" _B-But, cutting him apart is….kind of impossible, right?" Hina as she placed a hand on her mouth, almost in a barf movement._

" _Impossible? No. Difficult? Yes." Mukuro said, once again, taking her knife out, "Back in Fernir, they taught us how to dissect a body, the trained medic that taught us said-"_

" _Hold the fuck out!" Mondo suddenly shout with all his might, surprising the others, "You! What do you mean by it?!" He asked as he points at the Soldier._

" _Hmm? I was just explaining that to dissect a body-" she tried to say before being interrupted._

" _Not that! The other part!" Mondo said with an angry face, "The part about me moving something!"_

" _...Ragna's body?" Leon asked with a confused face._

" _Red's body…..What the fuck are you talking about!?" He suddenly stood up with anger than ever, "What do you mean_ _ **I move**_ _the body?!"_

" _... Excuse me?" Makoto asked when he suddenly felt something inside him scream and he wasn't the only one as Sayaka and Asahina felt the same thing._

" _Are you telling me someone move the body?!" He asked, or rather, yell out._

" _Y-You... didn't move it?!" Fujisaki spoke up in shock._

" _Of FUCKING course I didn't!" Mondo point at Mukuro, who looked shocked, "Is just like the chick said, why to bother moving it if I can't hide it! Better yet, why do I need to bother hiding Red?! That's not me, I ran away when he fell down, and that stupid bear would have done something about where I move it either way!"_

…

…

…

" _Then what's the meaning of this?" Oogami spoke up with gritted teeth, "If you didn't move it, then who did?!"_

" _Not me! That's for sure!" Hiro suddenly said in fear._

" _We know! None of us knew that Ragna was even there!" Kuwata spoke up._

" _And Chihiro was unconscious, there's no way she could have move it!" Hina said._

" _N-Now that you mention," Sayaka spoke up in realization of something, "Ragna is a little heavy, so moving him without serious strength would be a little difficult._

" _S-Sayaka is right!" Makoto spoke up, remembering his training with him, "I could barely raise him up in our training section."_

" _Training section?" Sakura perk up at his words, "You two were training? Why wasn't I informed?" She asked._

" _Not now, Ogre!" Hiro said._

" _So…. What you're saying is that only someone strong like Ogami or Owada can move him," Mukuro conclude._

" _But he was attacked in the boy's locker room! Sakura couldn't have done it, she's a girl!" Hina said._

" _...Excuse me?" Leon and Hiro asked with widened eyes._

" _...What is that face for?" The fighter asked with a raised eyebrow, making the baseball player and the clayvoriant sweat like mad._

" _Nothing!"_

" _Besides, she was with me all day!" Asahina said_

" _And I already said that I didn't move it!" Mondo remind._

" _...Then...Who did it?" Maizono had to ask, making everyone silence._

 _(_ _Flashback End_ _)_

* * *

Kyouko lost her composure, literally, what she just heard must be a lie, but she didn't see anything on the Biker's movement, which means he wasn't lying.

"Oh, my," Celeste brought a hand to her mouth, "This is quite the dilemma we have here," she said.

"You're saying he's not lying?" Togami asked her.

"Ah! Of course! Mistress Ludenberg is called the _'Queen of Liars'_ , she would know when someone is lying or not!" Yamada points out, having everyone in thoughts.

"T-Then….if Wada didn't move it….who did?" Hiro said with sweat dripping down.

"Isn't it obvious!" Leone spoke up with an idea, "Monokuma must have moved the body, he never placed a rule about **him** messing with the crime scene!"

Just then, the lovely despair bear pop from the ceiling with a rope, "Did someone say my name?"

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" Hiro and Yamada scream as they hold each other.

"Holy fuck!" Leon was scared two years of his life away from him.

"The words _'Say my name and I shall appear'_ never fail before!" Monokuma said as he untied himself from the rope and falls down with a squeaky sound, "And they say my puns are b-errible! Upupupupu!"

"What are you doing here?" Kyouko asked with a glare.

"Easy! To tell mister _'I wanna be a Rock Star'_ that he's wrong!" He yelled while pointing at the red brunette, "I would never mess with a crime scene, I would be helping up the murder, and I want my Despair to be fair and square, dammit!"

"Then where is it?!" Leon shouts with all his lungs, "Where's my friend's body?!" He asked out.

"Upupupupu… I can't say," He teased them out and he jumps to a table, "But I'll let you a hint; it's still intact somewhere in the school."

"JUST FUCKING TELL US WHERE IS IT, DAMMIT!" Owada screams as he was about to lunge forward before Ogami holds him down.

"Tch! This is a waste of time," Togami spoke up with his snobby attitude, "I have better things to do…" he began to walk out before.

" _Hooooooold it!"_ Monokuma stop everyone from doing anything, "While I have no reason to care what you all do….I have a ' _beary'_ good proposition to give all of you!" He said, making everyone tense.

"What now?!" Hiro asked as he claps his hands together.

"Upupupupu...I love this game of hide-and-seek, so how about this?" Monokuma suddenly took a remote control and aim it at the TV, where it appeared the numbers **5:00** , "I'll give you all the chance to keep your secrets shut. All you have to do….Is find the body of our Daring boy!"

"...Huh?" Hifumi presses his glasses back, "Excuse me, I think I may be confused."

"Are you telling us...That if we want to keep our secrets away…. We need to find Sparda?" Togami summarizes in curiosity.

"Upupupupu, that's right!"

"You fucking sonuvabitch!" Mondo shouts in more anger, "How the fuck can you find this entertaining?!"

"The same way I did when you ran away like a baby last night!" Monokuma respond back, and Oowada just wanted to go and crush him. "But enough about that. Is old news anyways. So, you all have five hours to find him, that's the only thing I will be giving you! So happy hunt!" And with, the bear disappeared.

The silence of the room was obvious as everyone was processing what they heard, "...So...What are we going to do?" Hiro asked out.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Hina yelled out, "We are going to find him, either way!"

"She's right," Kirigiri said, "Finding the body is our first priority now."

"For what?" And Byakuya spoke up, "For keeping all of our secrets shut? What makes you think that thing is keeping the promise?" He spoke some truth.

"So? We have to try!" Kiyotaka said.

"...Of course, you would say that." He scoffs out before walking away, "Do what you all want, I'm leaving." He said as he exits the room, followed by Fukawa.

"...Tch…. Fucking prick." Mondo scoff as he began to walk away.

"And where are you going?" Sakura spoke in a harsh voice.

"...To my fucking room," he replied, never looking at her.

"You're not going to help?" the Biker stop after hearing the Gambler's question.

"...I already kill someone I respect by accident… I don't need to do it again…" he said before walking away.

The rest of them stare at where he left, "...He still mad for doing it…" Sakura said with crossed arms.

"D-Dammit, I really want to help Bro...But I don't even know what to do!" Ishimaru said as he clenched his fist tight.

"...Then give him time," he looks at Kyouko, "He just needs more time alone...For now, we need to find Ragna." She said.

"Then, I will keep Mondo in check, if he loses it again." Sakura suggests her own ability to use, "Seeing that I'm more into fighting, is best that I guard him."

"...Then I will accompany you, classmate Oogami," Ishimaru spoke up, "Bro is going to need someone close enough to help him if he gets out of control." the Martial Artist nod for his explanation.

"Then, the rest of us will try to find Ragna," Kirigiri said.

"But where do we even start?" Leon asked while scratching his hair.

"Well, we must start with the scene of the crime, of course!" Yamada said with a glint on his glasses, "Every investigation must start right where the body was, is Investigation 101." He stated out.

"True, I'm curious to see the scene myself," Celeste said while twirling her hair, "But we also need people looking around again, who knows, it might found sooner."

"Then let's do it." With that, everyone dispersed around and started to search for the Daredevil.

…

..

.

 **4:10**

"Come on, there has to be something…" Maizono said. The idol went back to Ragna's room, hoping to find something that might tell her the action her man did.

Even through all this, she couldn't believe that he was gone...The man who not only caught her heart….but the one who also went far enough to treat her like a normal girl. Back in her old school, everyone treated her like a celebrity, not that she didn't like it, but she sometimes would have asked for others to treat her like a girl. She sometimes escapes from them and walks around the hallways, it was there where she saw the two brothers helping a crane. She couldn't understand why, but seeing them helping it made her... attracted to them, so she began to spy on them when she can. That is until Ragna caught her red-handed, he felt someone watching him and Makoto from afar, so he waited in the shadows, and boy was he surprised to see that their stalker was none other than the Pop Sensation of the School.

He asked her why was she stalking them from afar, and she was shy as fuck, it was funny for him, embarrassing her even more. She came out clean, seeing as there's no point of hiding it, and guess what the white-haired said?

" _...If you just wanted to talk to us, then what are you waiting for? Is not like we are going to reject you."_

She was actually surprised, and before she knew it, he had grabbed her hand and brought her with him. When Makoto saw him doing that, he almost chokes on the meat he was eating, he scolded his brother hard, the only thing he got was laughter from him, seeing him panic like that. Maizono even chuckles a little at the display before explaining the situation to him. The brunette was left speechless, rising his brother voice even more, how can't he? An idol was watching them, how would you react, hmm?

Anyway, from there on, the three of them became really close to each other, but only when Maizono could escape her other friends, they were on a normal relationship...until that day.

One of Sayaka's singing companions got sick real bad, and they need her back quickly, without hesitation, she abandoned all the stuff she was doing and need it to go to the place they were rehearsing….But then, her fans appeared, she was bombarded by crazy fans, asking for autographs and to touch her. She didn't have time to do any of that, but her only path was blocked by them. She didn't have time any for this….And before she knew it, something had grabbed her completely and was resting against something warm, she heard a _'vroom'_ sound and her hair floating in the wind. She looks up to see Ragna Sparda, smiling at her as he speeds off in a red-scarlet motorcycle, he was passing by when he saw her face, the face of despair, so he quickly went to her aid. She was so grateful for his help, she directs him to where she needs to go, it only last five minutes to get there.

She went inside, giving it's thank to Ragna who wave at her. When she enters through the doors, she notice the absence of the staff around, but ignored it and made her way to the record office, but just when she turned the corner, something had grabbed her and cover her mouth, and then it was all darkness. When she came back, she was unable to see anything, she tried to stand up, but she couldn't, it was the that she heard three voices, all three were really familiar for some reason. She felt something getting off her eyes and she was able to see again, and what she saw shocked her.

She saw her singing friends, all staring at her with a smile, alongside her father, Makoto Naegi and Ragna Sparda. She was confused for a moment before she saw a banner on top of them, and her eyes widened.

It was a sign saying _'Happy Birthday!'_ and it was then she realized….Today was her birthday! She clasped her hands on her mouth in complete shock, how did she forget about it!? And to top it all, her own father, the one who was busy so that she could make her dream, was present. And you can believe that this was all Ragna's idea. He searched around his computer for her date and saw that it was getting close, so he planned everything, he and Makoto track her father and explained to him everything, and he was surprised by it. At first he wanted to say no, no matter how much he wanted to go, but the Daredevil said he had everything under control, managing to convince his boss to give him the day-off. With that, they went to Sayaka's group and they explained everything….You get where I'm going.

The Idol was absolutely shocked now, she never thought that he would go this far for her, she was touched by his action….but even more when he gave her his present…. A group invitation for the USGP (Ultimate Singing Group Party).

Everyone, including Makoto and her father, jaws fell to the ground, the USGP is the biggest singing competition where the best singers of the sensation participate to become the best of the world. And the thing is, Maizono and the group had been working hard on it to get there! With that chance, they could be the next hit in the music industry! And now, there's the invitation, right on her arms….

Her heart, her tears, her body...she couldn't contain the happiness inside her as she literally jumps at Ragna and hugs him with everything she had. And he just returned the affection….Seriously, if that day he didn't steal her heart, I don't know what did. And is because of him, she and the girls where the world's best idol group….

And now, they were stuck in this place, she almost does something unforgivable, managed to get him on a date….and now, he's gone... without even going on a date she so much wanted…

"I knew I would find you here."

She was brought back to reality when she heard someone speaking, turning around, she saw Leon standing on the door. "Kuwata? What are you doing here?"

"Though I would start by searching the place where he was last time," the red brunette said as he entered inside, "Also...I wanted to talk to you…" he said seriously.

His voice made the idol flinch a little, but she stood still, "...What do you need?"

They both stood there, looking at each other, and then Leon looks down, "...Why?"

"...Why what?"

"Why me?" He looks at her, "Why did you go after me? Why not fatty, or Hiro?"

Maizono look to the side, why did she decide to kill him?...It was obvious, "...Because you were the closest one I talk to." she clenched her hand hard, "You were the first to talk to me…. That's why I chose you."

"...Was the video really that much to handle?" Leon asked her, it was obvious what made her act like that.

"...Yes," she said, looking away again, "Is just… I had it all….I work hard and achieve my dream, even doing things I regret…. But!" small tears began to form in her eyes, "My friends...my teammates…. I made it to the top because of them…." She sits down on the bed, "But I realized…. That if I'm here...is because of Ragna…."

Leon could only stare, he could really see the shed of waters going down her cheeks, he understood how much pain she was holding inside. "...Ragna...means a lot to you, doesn't he?" she nod at him.

To be honest, right now, Leon just wanted to say he accepts her apology, after thinking of what she was planning, he couldn't completely blame her…. Monokuma gave them the push, as she took the bait. But still… He's only doing this because Makoto was right, she wasn't the perfect person...and he has the right to choose if he accepts to forgive her or not.

"...Look," he began to say, scratching the back of his hair, "...I'm not good at this kind of things...but you shouldn't be crying like this," Leon looks at his hand, "I mean….Ragna… He wouldn't want you to be sad…"

"...Not to sound like a jerk, but how would you know?" Sayaka asked him.

"I don't know," Leon sighs as he stares at his hands, "Is just….there's something about him that…. Doesn't want to see others feel sad because of him…." he clenched them hard, "I mean... Didn't he stop you from doing it?"

The Idol just stares down, remembering that night, "...Yeah...He did…"

"Then you can't cry now!" Leon spoke up again, surprising the Idol, "He went this far to bring some sense into you….So, you can't cry now, we need to find him...even if he's...gone, he's still making sure you're not sad! Don't waste his work like this!"

Maizono's eyes widened at that, she stares at her trembling hands, what the hell was she thinking? If Ragna was here, he wouldn't have crie now, he would have acted! "...You're right…" She stood up, "I can't be like this now….I need to be looking for something that can tell me where is he!"

Leon smiles a little, at least her spirit rose a bit, but then she notices her looking uncomfortable.

"Um….Why are you….you know, helping me?" Maizono asked him. Obviously, he should still be mad for what she almost did.

"...Well," Leon was actually ready for this, "I just thought that I should stop being distant from you…. At this point, we all need to stay together….Besides, the one we should really be cautious around is that perfect bragging a-hole and mister not so fluffy."

Maizono rolled her eyes, knowing who was he referring to. She chuckles at the true, "Hehe….So, those this mean we're….good...for now?" She asked him.

Leon stood silent for a while before smirking, "Sure."

* * *

 **3:30**

We now move to Makoto, who was with Mukuro checking the storage room, the brunette was checking around the area, he thought that Ragna would have come here after for sometime….And just like his talent, he wasn't having good luck. Mukuro was just standing next to the door, with her neutral expression.

"Man...I haven't found anything here…" Makoto sighs.

"Maybe he didn't come here." The soldier suggest.

"Maybe… I guess I should check somewhere else." The Luckster said as he turns to the door.

"... Actually," Mukuro spoke up, catching his attention. "...I have something I would like to say….I apologies." She bows to him.

Makoto was taken back by it, "Apologies? For what?"

The black-haired looks up to him, "...For hiding my secret from all of you...Even though it was for a good reason." she said.

Makoto quickly shook his hands in denied, "No-No! Don't apologize! You say it yourself; you were only protecting Junko for something like this!" He quickly said.

Ikusaba, at hearing that name, look down to the ground, "...Say, Naegi?"

"Y-Yes?"

"...What….What is Ragna to you?" She asked him, earning the confusion of the brunette.

"H-Huh? What's Ragna….to me?" Ikusaba nod at him, making him scratch his cheek sheepishly, "Well…. Ragna...He's a fighter to me," he explains, making her raised an eyebrow, "I'm in no position to say this much...but the day he...kill his father….he lost everything." He started to remember what the white-haired suffer to be here today, "He fell into an abyss of pure darkness… Felt pain like nobody should experience… Taste Despair in the hardest way possible…" he then looks at her eyes, showing her the serious fire inside, "But then...When he was about to fall victim to it... Something inside snap out…. He refused to be defeated by Despair...and fought back…. When he came back home, he looked like a new person, doing things some called impossible, but for him, is a walk in the park. He almost made my family had heart attacks for some of his shenanigans… We are scared that he might actually die in one of them...but he said to us….that as long as we are alive, he will come back to us….No matter what…." He then looks down in sadness, "And now….He's gone…. But, I need to be strong." He clenched his fist, "Because even with him gone...he's still here…with me." He places his hand on his chest, which was pumping blood up, "I can feel him here… He will forever be by my side...when I need him the most!"

Mukuro simply stares at him, collecting all the information she has received from him, she simply stares at her hands, remembering what she did. _('...Will forever be by his side...when he needs him the most…')_ she thought, obviously. Unlike her, Ragna, even with his talent, apparently was always there for the Luckster… Something that she should have done when **she** needed her… but what she did? She ran, without even telling her...

And no matter what, she just wants to correct that mistake. "...Is that so…." She said low to herself.

Makoto hears her, however, a raised an eyebrow, her voice sounded in... sadness and pain. And been the worried boy he is, he asked her, "Is... something wrong, Ikusaba?"

The Soldier looks at him for a moment before looking away, _('You practically don't remember me, Makoto… But, I made promise...to keep you safe…')_ "No, just….thinking and **hoping** that Junko is okay," she said with a small smile, but inside, she was surprised by what she said those words, given the title she was now.

"Oh….Okay…. But, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here to hear you," he said with an honest smile, "We're friends now."

Those words and that face made the neutral killing machine to blush, "Uh...S-Sure Naegi-"

"Makoto."

"...M-Makoto…." and that, is Ikusaba weakness, a simple smile from the most average boy in here.

" _...So that's why you like him?...Very cliche, but I approve it."_

She suddenly remembered the words of the one she made a promise to…. Because she will do whatever it takes to protect him… for **his** sake.

* * *

 **2:20**

"...Why...does it hurt so much?"

That's what Asahina question herself, the Swimmer found herself in the pool area. She was sitting on the bench, her legs pressing against her body, looking at the water in sadness. She started her investigation, even though she doesn't know much about it, and began looking for clues; anything that could tell her where's the Daredevil….But nothing has appeared yet.

She has too much to take in her poor head. First, they are trapped and forced to try and murder each other. Second, their families are been held hostage, third people are commencing to tried to killed each other….but now, someone has actually die… And it was someone who she knew very well.

Still, she just couldn't believe it… That off all people, he would the first one to hit the bucket. The one guy who, besides Sakura, actually understood her. A fellow competitor that understood what it means to be alone on the top. But worst of all… Her heart hurts a lot when the Biker admitted his sin.

 _('Just….why? Why him?')_ she asked herself as she pushes her knees against her even more. Why did he have to be the first one? She felt a connection that they both had with each other. Something that made him special to her… It was weird, they haven't known each other for so long, but she welcomes the feeling like normal…. Like if she and Ranga were more than acquaintances.

Just thinking about him was making her cry even more. _('...I need to take my mind off for a while.')_ she said to herself as she stood up and walk to the pool, she bent down to pick some water and cool down herself with it.

But when she opened her eyes again, she saw something down below on the waters, it looks to be a shadow. Taking a deep breath, she submerges her head in the pool, she looks around for a bit as her eyes adjust to the water…

Before her eyes widened and her mouth open, swallowing the water. She came out to cough out the water she swallows a bit before removing her red jacket, took a deep breath and dive into the water. She began to swim downward to the bottom of it… And she almost swallows water again at what she found.

* * *

 **1:58**

In the boy's locker room, Kyouko was searching the place. With the accompany of the Gambler and the Clayvoriant. The Mysterious Ultimate was looking at every cranny place of the room because she had several questions going through her head now.

Why was Owada here with Fujisaki? How did the Programmer enter in the first place? Where did Ragna come from? Was he here the entire time? If so, how did neither Owada nor Fujisaki knew about it?

 _('So many questions…. But what am I missing?')_ she asked herself as she stares at the pool of blood. By the amount of it, it definitely comes from a head wound. There was also some blood spill on the wall, covering the wallpaper of a girl in a bikini top.

"So strange." She heard Celeste said. She turns to the gothic girl as she stares at the bloody dumbbell, "There's blood on the floor, in the wall, and on the weapon...yet, there's no trail of blood leading anywhere else…" she places a hand on her chin, "Is like the blood was clean away."

"Maybe...but if that so, why not clean the rest?" Kirigiri asked out. What's the point of leaving this much blood, but only clean a small part?

"Hey!" Both girls turn to the palm tree haired boy, "I found Spards coat!" Sure enough, he took a red coat out from one of the lockers.

Both girls went to it, Kirigiri began to search the coat. It was very clean, no stains nor blood was in it. "Strange…"

"What? What's strange?" Hiro asked as he looks at the coat, "I don't see anything."

"And that's the problem," Celeste responds to him, in which she sighs when he looks confused, "This coat should be stained in blood, yet is not…. Of course, maybe Ragna didn't have it with him at the moment."

Kyouko began to search through the pockets of the coat, in which she took out three things. The first one was his room-key, the second been the e-Handbook, the third been his secret. She put aside the first two, but stare at the secret of the Daredevil, there in the light saying, _'Ragna Sparda murder his father.'_

"You know…. Got to respect him," Hagakure said as he scratched his hair while looking at secret over Kirigiri's shoulder, "With everything that he said… He refuses to let it stop him…. I mean, I'm still confused, why would he just throw his life like that?"

"Hmm, I see your point." Celestia agreed with him. As a Gambler, she knew when to risk moves while gambling. However, the white-haired had decided to use his body to protect the young Programmer instead of pushing her away. For a Daredevil, he should at least have ten ways of solving this.

"Yeah… I guess my prediction was wrong," He said, earning the confusion of the girls, "He should have let me tell his future, maybe that way he could at least had thought thinks trough!"

"Prediction?" Kyouko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! I totally saw his future!" Hagakure said with pride, "And I have to say, he was quite the dog!"

"...Beg your pardon?" The gothic beauty told her head in confusion. "Pray tell, what was his future?"

"Ah! Good thing you ask!" He said as he took his crystal ball, "For you see, I, _'Supernova'_ Yasuhiro, have witnessed the future of the Daredevil himself!"

"...And that is?"

"I saw him….in the middle of a throne….surrounded by women's!" Hiro announced in a dramatic voice.

…

…

…

"...You do know that sounds absolutely ridiculous, right?" Celeste said with uninterested face and a hand to cover her mouth.

"Agreed." Kirigiri also didn't believe him.

"Is true! He was surrounded by women's!" Hiro was even showing his _'real'_ crystal ball at them.

"Really? Then, cared to say who were these women's?" Kyouko asked him with her arms crossed against her chest. She actually found herself curious about this.

"Ah….W-Well...they were all covered by the shadows, so...I can't say who was there..." Hiro said with a droplet, before remembering something, "B-But I definitely saw the color of the eyes of two of them!" the girls stare at him, "They were **blue**! I definitely sawtwopairs of **blue eyes!** "

 _('Blue eyes?')_ they both thought. _('They only two girls I know that have blue eyes are-')_

 _*SLAM!*_

Their thoughts were broken by the door going to the pool opening. The three of them turn to it...only for Hiro to let go of his crystal ball, which crashes down and makes a crack.

"Eh….EHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"...Ara… Well, this was unexpected." Celestia said with a surprised look.

Kyouko lost all her composure on her face, why you may ask? Well, she had several hypothesis of where it was….She never expected this.

…

..

.

 **1:20**

Makoto and Ikusaba meet up with the rest, minus Ogami, who decided to stay guard, and Owada, in the dining hall.

"Any luck?" Leon asked, in which the brunette shook in disagreement.

"Nothing…" Mukuro replied to him.

"Dammit...I just don't get it!" The red-brunette scratch his head. "Where can his body be in this goddamn school?!"

"Hmm! The team of Mistress Kirigiri hasn't come back yet," Yamada said while pushing his glasses, "Maybe they had found something that can help-"

"I wouldn't expect too much from them." The voice of the Affluent Progeny sours the mood, "If we couldn't find anything, neither would them."

"You're one to talk! Where the hell was you, anyway?!" Leon asked him, piss off at his calm demeanor.

"Investigating on my own." Togami simply said. "I first went to the crime scene, search for any clue related to where the body was move. No luck, as you can see."

"I-I believe t-that criminal i-is lying!" Touko said as she points outside, "W-Who to say is not in his r-room?!"

"Absolutely not!" Ishimaru quickly defend Mondo, "Bro's room is clean! Ogami and I can testify about that!"

"Did you check everything? Even the bathroom?" Taka flinches at Togami's question. "So is a possibility."

"But! That's so sick!" Leon said with widened eyes. "Why would he move the body to his room?!"

"Who knows? Maybe to destroy the body by his method."

"N-No! He wouldn't do something-" Chihiro tried to say, only to stop by the glare of the blonde.

"Why wouldn't he? He killed him on the spur of moment and you were unconscious, he could have simply taken the body and hide it." Togami asked as he stares at the young _'girl'_ with his arrogant stance. "Any person like him would have done that to hide their crime-"

"You don't have evidence that hemove the body!"

Whatever the heir was going to say was shove back on his throat by Fujisaki outburst. Everyone stares at _'her'_ in surprised. The Programmer had tears on the corner of his eyes, however, he continues to glare at the blonde.

"You...You don't have any lead...that proves he move it…."

Togami raised his chin up, actually amused that there was another peasant standing up to him. And she even made a nice come back to him. "...Hm, I guess you're not so weak nor stupid after all." Fujisaki looks surprised by his words.

"You're right, I don't have anything to backup my claim….However," he looks at her serious, which scare her, "You cannot deny the possibility of the body been in his room. Unless, of course, you can give us another place where the body can be." He asked the Programmer, who sweat and look away.

"Sorry for the wait."

Thankfully, he didn't need too as Kyouko and Celeste walk inside, the latter quickly took her seat, and Yamada was next to her with a cup of tea once again.

"About time!" Taka quickly said. "Kyouko; please tell us you-"

"Yes." That one word was enough for everyone to stare at her, "We found him."

"F...For real?!" Leon spoke up in surprise.

"Where is he?!" Makoto and Maizono quickly stood up from their chair in worried.

"...In the pool." Kyouko simply said. "Asahina found him at the bottom of the water."

"She and Hiro are bringing him here as we speak." Celeste said as she takes a sip of her tea, before turning to Yamada, "It tastes like shit."

"What?! I was sure I have it right!" Hifumi cried in shock, making the others sweat at this.

"...Hmph, how miscalculating of me," Togami said with a scoff, "That was another possibility…" he then stood up from his chair, "Then I guess this is over. If you excuse me. I don't want to be around with a dead body here." He began to walk away, only to stop by hearing a hearty chuckle.

"Hehehe… I'm amazed, Togami." The Heir turns to the Gambler, who sported an amused smile while her eyes were closed. "As a fellow player, I thought you of everyone here would know the common rule of players."

The heir raised an eyebrow at this, the common rule of players? "And that would be?" He asked her.

Celeste opens her left red eye and said, **"Never underestimate the Devil in a gamble."**

"Hey, guys! Looks who's back from the dead!"

Everyone turn to the entrance to see Hiro and Hina….

What they saw made Hifumi drop his cup and mouth. Leon and Makoto stare in absolute shock. Maizono cover her mouth as her eyes widened and began to cry, as well Fujisaki. Ishimaru face was pale as he took a step back. Touko pass out into the floor, holding her hair with her hands. Togami, for the first time, had lost all his composure as he stares in absolute shock. Ikusaba stood neutral, but a ghost smile was on her face.

After all…

…

…

…

"...I feel insulted that you even _thought_ I was dead."


	12. A Devil's Explanation and Fortune

_Good day to you all! First, I want to say a few things; 1, Thank you all the victims of that fell into my trap. Your sacrifices have not been in vain. 2, I got 47 exact new followers and favorites for either me or my stories. 3. I was very moved to see how many of you wanted me to not give up writing. Although it was a cruel joke, I thank you all for the support you all are giving me._

 _But enough about me! You all didn't come to hear my boring speech, you came for the new chapter (Hope I did well) So! Enjoy!_

* * *

"...R...Ragna…?"

That's right folks. Holding on to the shoulders of Hina and Hiro was the white-haired Ultimate. A towel on his head as water was still around him, dripping down. His red eye was close as he stares with his blue eye at everyone present. He finally stops using the other two as a support.

"So….I heard I died." The Daredevil chuckle out. "Am I late for my funeral?"

Before he knew it, he was tackled by a blue blur. "Ow." was all he said. He looks down to see Maizono with her face buried in his chest.

"You're okay…" Ragna hears the Idol mumble in sobs and tears, "I...I really thought you die…" the white-haired slowly embraced her.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to worry you this much." He said to her softly, making her hug him even more. He looks at Makoto, who was almost in tears. "Come here you." He grabs the brunette and brought him into the hug as well. "I'm sorry as well…" The Luckster slam his face into his chest as well while holding his shirt, a single tear drop down.

He was alive… Ragna Sparda, his brother, was still alive.

Of course, the reunion and comfort were broken by a cough from the Heir, "Can you all do the family reunion later on? I believe there some questions to be answered." Everyone look at the blonde with a quick glare, even Celestia, and Kyouko. Touko was still unconscious.

"Thanks a lot, a-hole." Leon groan in annoyance, before turning to the white-haired, "But dude! What the hell happened?!"

"Yes. Continue yelling with a headache I still have. Good to see you too Leon." Ragna said sarcastically, letting go of her brother and girlfriend. "Speaking of which… Is Fujisaki here?" He asked as he looks around the place.

"...H...Here…" said Programmer raised his hand timidly...before feeling something on his head. He looks up to see the Daredevil patting his head softly.

"Glad to see you're okay, kid." Ragna said before moving his hand away and bow, "I'm sorry for what happened last night, I must have scared you really good, didn't I?"

"She's not the only one, you know?" Makoto spoke up while cleaning his tears off.

"Yeah, yeah." Ragna waves off, "Sorry to scare anyone here." He took a seat down and place his head on the table. "Ugh… My head feels like is about to explode… I guess that's what happens when you get hit by a fucking dumbbell."

…

…

…

"...Just….How?" Kyouko asked as she walks behind him and observes through his hair. "How are you still breathing?"

"Though body, hard bones and extreme luck." Ragna responds before raising his head, "Called me the Master Chief." He slams it back down on the table.

"We need more details than that!" Ishimaru shout as he made his way to the exit, "I go and get classmate Ogami!" he said before going away.

"... Either way, he's right," Celeste spoke with her finger ring close to her face, looking curious. "I myself find it very intrigued of what kind of luck you had from surviving a blow from a dumbbell, by Owada no less." She said. And this was quite a mystery to her, why would she care about his luck this much? _('I better keep my eye on him. His luck might be better than mine.')_

"...I guess I should explain…" Ragna raised his head from the table and massage it, "Alright kids, take a seat as Grampa tells you a story-"

"You're not that old, you know," Leon said with a sweat droplet.

"Shut up. Don't ruin the moment." Ragna responds sarcastically. "Anyways… I'll begin from the start."

* * *

 _(_ _Flashback)_

" _After I reveal my secret to you all, I headed to the Library. I was looking for a book to read." Image of Ragna walking away from the Gym and heading to the Library on the second floor, searching through the bookshelves._

" _You? Reading? That almost feels like a joke." A chibi Byakuya said from off screen._

" _Be quiet! He's explaining!" A chibi Asahina appeared and push him away._

" _I spend several minutes looking for something freaking worth reading, at the end I found something. So I went to the pool to 'cool' my head a bit." Image of Ragna finding the book and leaving._

 _('That explains how he found himself at the crime scene.') A chibi Kirigiri thought to herself._

" _I spend all day in there, got to enjoy the book for a bit, and then I heard Monokuma's announcement." Image of Ragna sitting on one of the pool's seats, he then heard the announcement going off. "Knowing I wouldn't make in time to my room to take a bath, I decided to use the pool for a quick bath."_

" _A quick bath on the pool? Who those that?" A chibi Leon asked in confusion._

" _So, I went to place my coat inside my locker, along with all my belongings and went back to the pool. It was after I came out of the pool that it happened." Image of Ragna taking off his belongings and do a Swamp Bomb into the pool. Then, after that, he came out. "As I open the door, I heard Mondo's voice; he was saying something about not telling his secret because he's not weak. The sound of his voice made me worried, so I open the door...and saw him with the dumbbell above his head, and in front of him was Fujisaki, looking at him scared." Image of Ragna's eyes peeking through the door and seeing Mondo and Chihiro as he said before."_

 _('Wait...How did Fujisaki manage to enter the boy's locker room?') thought the likes of Makoto, Togami, Kirigiri, and Celeste._

" _From there… The next thing I remember was appearing in the middle of them and felt pain in my head." Ragna appeared in front of Mondo and everything went black._

 _(_ _Flashback End_ _)_

* * *

"And that's it," he said, confusing everyone.

"Wait for what?" Maizono asked confused. "What do you mean that's it?"

"That's it means that's it." Ragna reply without a career. "Next moment, I was wake up by Hina; thanks by the way."

"Oh, your welcome…" Asahina responds with a sheepishly smile while scratching her hair.

"That can't be!" Leon shouts in surprise. "It can't end there; I mean besides how are you still standing, how did you get to the bottom of the pool?!"

Ragna looks at the red-brunette, "Oh, that… I have no idea." His response surprises everyone, "I can't remember how the heck I found myself in the pool."

Everyone stood silent for a while, until Touko stood up very quickly, however, she looks strange for a reason. Her eyes look a bit crazy, her body moves around like she was sick, and her tongue was out and dangling proudly. "Touko! Are you-" Asahina was about to asked but then, the Writing Prodigy charge forward at the Daredevil, who quickly raised his left arm and block some sort of scissors inches to his face.

"Touko?!" Everyone stares in surprise at the sudden action of the writer, more importantly, where in the world did she get those weird scissors from?!

"Kyahahahaha! Not bad, Scarlet!" Touko laughs out before pulling her other hand with another pair of scissors. "You're still fast, but let's see for how long!" She began to throw rapid stabs forward, only for Ragna to use his arms to block all her attacks, their hands became blurs of red and dark purple.

Everyone moves away from the two of them, their minds still trying to comprehend what the hell is going on. "W-W-What is going on?! What happened to Mistress Fukawa, and why is she attacking Master Sparda?!" Yamada asked in fear.

"S-Someone has to stop her!" Hagakure shout while praying.

"Go ahead! Don't come crying when one of those scissors stabs you!" Leon shouts at him.

Just then, Sakura and Ishimaru came to the hall, they quickly notice everyone standing away from the two of them. "So is true...He's alive." the Martial Artist mumble with a tiny relief sigh.

"What the heck is going on?!" Taka asked as he watches the Daredevil and the Writing Prodigy. "Sparda! Fukawa! What the heck are you both doing?!"

"Shut it, Hardass!" Touko yelled at him with a crazy look, shocking Ishimaru out her response. "Can't you see I'm training here!" Fukawa said as she spun around and leg attack Ragna, who block, but then, he deflects a scissor to his face yet again. The Writing Prodigy then jump away from the Daredevil, spinning in the air and landing with a *Screeeeeeee*. "Kyahahahahaha! Is been too long since I felt my blood pump so good!~ Oh, wait, what is wrong with me? Is only been a week! Kyahahahaha!"

"W-What happened to Fukawa?!" Ishimaru asked in shock at the group.

"Don't ask us! She suddenly became different after she woke up!" Leon yelled out as they managed to flip a table to cover themselves.

"I do." Everyone turns to Byakuya, who pushes his glasses. "That person over there...is not the Touko Fukawa we know."

"Huh?"

"That being right there...is none other than the infamous serial killer, Genocider Syo."

…

…

…

He sure knows how to drop a bomb, eh?

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Those that were easily shocked scream.

"F-Fukawa is...G-Genocider Syo?!" Asahina and Maizono asked at the same time.

"B-B-But why is someone like her here?!" Chihiro asked in fear, hiding behind Makoto.

"Screw that! Why this arrogant bastard knows about it?!" Leon asked while pointing accusingly at Togami.

"Indeed. Even if you are the Ultimate Heir of the Togami Family, I don't believe you would have information of who is Genocider Syo easily." Celeste said with curiosity.

"Believe me; I didn't actually care about knowing, but that's what the fool is trying to hide," Byakuya said as he looks to the side. "Last night, she told me quite the interesting story; about how there was another being inside her body, a murderous fined to be precise. She was afraid it could appear and attack at any time."

"But...Isn't Fuka scared of blood?" Hagakure asked in sweat.

"Did you listen to what I said, you peasant?" Togami glared at the Clayvoriant, "I said she has a being inside her; another person. Know what I mean?"

Makoto, been one of the few intelligent, understood what the Affluent Progeny, "Are you saying...that Touko suffers from some sort of Split Personality?"

"Hmm, at least one of you can use your brain," that gain many glares at Togami, "Yes, it would appear that Syo suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder, the reason why the police couldn't capture him in the first place."

"I see… If so, it would explain why she has such… bleak attitude." Kirigiri said as she stared forward, seeing the chibi versions of Ragna and Syo still going JoJo's Bizarre fight. "As well her change of personality."

"Still! You haven't explained how you know all this!" Leon remind.

As the Heir explains the knowledge of the second room of the Library. Ragna had managed to grab a hold of the psycho's arm and judo throw her away on the floor. He follows it up with an Elbow Drop, which the girl rolled out of the way, but she overdid it as her body roll and slam against several tables. "Kyahahahaha! I miscalculated that!"

"That's...not something you laugh at," Ragna said before placing a hand on his throating head, falling to one knee. _('Dammit...I still have a headache...And I let my guard down!')_

"Chance!" At Sonic speed, the Murderer made her appearance in front of the Daredevil, but just as her scissors were inches away, her instincts shot out, jumping away from an incoming fist. She athletically moves away and landed far enough from her new challenger.

"That's enough," said Ogami as she stood in the middle of the two of them, with Mukuro and Maizono quickly going to Ragna's aid. "Fukawa. You better stop this... madness right now, or I will use force on you." the Martial Artist warned her with her muscles tensing up.

The writer simply laugh, "Kyahahahaha! That wuss? Don't compare me to her. She's nothing but a weakling that can't stand blood. Me, on the other hand, is someone who is dedicated to art!" She made her pose, **"Genocider Syo! The Ultimate Murderous Fiend!"**

Sakura tense even more as the others stare in shock, "Wait...You're an Ultimate?!" Makoto asked in shock.

"Correcto, Big Mac!" Syo says with her heartly smile. "This weakling, to protect herself, made me do the hard work...But what's this? Why are you asking that, Big Mac! Better yet, why is everyone acting strange?"

"Strange?! Well, when you find out that someone who looks gloomy and scared has a murderer inside themselves, yeah! You kind of freak out!" Leon shouts with an angry/shock voice.

"Oh, hush now Rock Star wanna-be!" Syo wave him off, "Like if that wasn't news for you all-achoo!" suddenly, Syo sneezed out. And then blink a few times before going all moody. "H-Huh?...W-What happened?"

"...The fuq just happened!?" Hagakure asked as he looks with confusion.

"Is she trying to play us for a fool or something?!" Hifumi asked with fear.

"Quick! Everyone who can't defend themselves, stand back!" Taka immediately order, making everyone, except Leon, Kyouko, Makoto, Togami, and himself, stand back.

"Calm down." The heir quickly said, "Is okay for now."

"How can you be sure?!" Hina asked from the side. The blonde simply points at the shaking writer, who had finally realized what happened.

"N-No...NOOOOOOOOO!" With that, Touko grabs her head like a maniac. "I-I-I can't….I won't let her out again!" She then sprinted out of the dining hall.

"...Okay, now what the heck is going?!" Hiro asked once again.

"Is easy," Togami said, "As I explained before, Genocider Syo and Touko Fukawa are two people, however, while they share the same body and sensations, they don't share the same mind."

"Share the same mind…. So you're saying that...Even though she knows Genocider Syo is inside her, she doesn't have the same images as her."

"Eeeeek! That's definitely something that should only appear in a manga!" Yamada squealed in fear.

"...So, that's the secret she wanted to keep hidden." Kirigiri mumble to herself, with a secret like that, no wonder she has trust issues.

"Oh come on! I was waiting for the Death Battle!"

Everyone turns to a table, where there was the mascot of this Killing Game, sitting down with a pot of honey in his paws. "You guys sure are party poopers; just think how awesome that fight would have been! Two murderers, fighting in a cold-blooded fight to the death! Just imagine all the views and likes I would have gotten once I uploaded that video!"

"...You know what? I'm not even going to be surprised anymore." Leon commented as he decided to sit down to massage his forehead.

"... Although, that fight those sound kind of interesting." Hagakure said, only to began to sweat and wave his hands as the Idol was glaring hard at him, "N-Not that I want it to happen really!"

"Muoo~" Monokuma let a moan out as it threw the jar away and stood up, "And it would be such a hit, I really need something to take my mind away of the...promise I made," he said with the last part sounding in disgusted.

"Huh?" Many of them look at him in confusion.

"Have you all forgotten already?" Togami sigh in annoyance, "This thing said that if we found Sparda within the hours given, our secrets will be shut." he reminds them all, which cause some eyes to widen.

"So that means?!" Hina spoke with some hope as they all stared at Monokuma, who let a sigh of defeat out and drop in depressed.

"Yes. Yes. All of your secrets and embarrassing memories will not be exposed." Monokuma said. His words made some of them sigh in relief, or like Hina, Yamada, and Hiro, hug in happiness. Aoi with Sakura, who smiled softly at her friend act, and both boys hug each other and jump around. "Yeah. Yeah. Enjoy your stupid victory as I drown in despair for my fail plan…..Actually! That doesn't sound so bad!" He stood up with an aroused look. "The fact that I fail makes Despair even better! Oh! Oh! I can't hold it anymore! I need privacy now!" And with that, he disappears, leaving a sea of confused students.

"...Ewww." was all Maizono said with a disgusted expression.

"...Okay, now that Winnie The Pooh is away doing his naughty things." Ragna spoke up as everyone look at him, "Anyone would kindly give me a Sitrep?"

"Sitrep?" Makoto asked in confusion.

"Do you need to sit down in a chair?" Maizono asked in concern for his health.

"He's asking for a situation report of what happened in his absences." Mukuro described to them both.

"Yeah, that. Thanks, Jun-" Ragna stop talking before turning to the neutral girl standing next to him, he blinks three times before turning to the others, "Okay, I really need a sitrep, right now."

 _(_ _One quick SitRep later_ _)_

"...Okay, let me see if I understand," After been given all what happened, Ragna, while sitting in a chair, began to twirl his finger against his forehead, he looks at Ikusaba, "You….are the Ultimate Soldier, Mukuro Ikusaba, who was dressed as Junko Enoshima, who is your little sister, to protect her from what you thought it was someone after her." The veteran nod. "Okay. Now, after I was in Heaven," Maizono puffed her cheeks pinch his shoulder for the joke, "Ouch… Fujisaki passes out of shock, while Owada left the scene in fear. Today, you all notice our absence and went to search for us. Later on, Hagakure would find Fujisaki unconscious, with half of you finding the place where my blood was. Sooner on, you all would find Mondo close in a classroom, with Fuji already wake up. As some tried to get him out, Kirigiri informs the other half of the group of what has transpired. It was then, that Owada got out and inform that he never move me out of place. And so, Monokuma then made a proposition with you all; find my body within 5 hours and your secrets will be shut… Is that it?"

"Yes. That's it." Kirigiri affirms.

"...Wow, I definitely put you all in trouble," Ragna chuckle a bit while scratching his hair, "Sorry you guys."

"Who cares about that now?" Leon spoke up as he slung his shoulder around him, "You're alive! A-L-I-V-E! Don't know how is possible that you survived a dumbbell to the head, but you did! So all of us are safe from whatever that stupid bear!"

"Yeah! We're actually one step ahead of Monokuma!" Asahina said with a pump fist.

"True." Celestia agreed with this, "With the tone of his voice, I believe Monokuma was expecting for us to not find him in the first place."

"However, we shouldn't let our guards down," Sakura commented with her arms crossed. "We still are prisoners of Monokuma."

"As well that we have another problem," Togami spoke up, "And that is that brute."

"What?!" Taka stares at him in anger. "How-"

"The fact that he admitted trying to kill Fujisaki and actually hit Sparda is enough to be worried." Togami places his point. "I don't care what you think or what happened…. He did it, and that alone is enough to be cautious around him." and with that, the Affluent Progeny left the scene.

"...About time he left." Hagakure let a sigh out, "I get he's the heir and all...but he really needs to chill out that arrogance."

"However, he's kind of right," Everyone turn to Celeste who had her ring-finger on her chin, "We can't say that Owada is...out of the clear." she then turned to Ragna, "I still remember what our Daredevil said before; that his anger could make him a killer… I'm not saying that he'll try it again, but if he doesn't have a hold of his anger…" her words did ring truth a little.

"...Even so…" Ishimaru balled his fist, "I won't...I won't…!" He suddenly walks almost at front of Ragna... "Sparda! Please, I'm begging you-I implored you to please forgive bro!" and drops to his knees and bow to him. "I know that he almost hit Naegi and punch you in the face. I know that you warned him about his anger! But please! Forgive him!" He begged for this.

Everyone present stared at the white-haired, who had his eyes covered by his hair. He then stood up, with Maizono grabbing his hand and holding it tightly. He stares at it, before smiling and giving it a gentle squeeze. The Pop Sensation felt this, his way of saying to calm down, which made her softly let go. The Daredevil then stared at the Moral Compass.

Ishimaru couldn't see but he could feel him in front of him, he could felt the stare of those heterochromia eyes of his. The others could feel the tense atmosphere, even Kyouko was sweating a bit _(JUST a bit)_.

"...Stand your head up, Ishimaru." Ragna said, making the black-haired to look up at him, and saw….that he was scratching his hair. "You're doing it wrong."

…

..

.

"...Huh?" Taka blinks in confusion, with some of the others as well.

"I'm saying that your asking forgiveness to the wrong person," Ragna explains as he began to walk between Makoto and Yamada. He stops behind Fujisaki, placing a hand on the young programmer. "Is Fujisaki here who you should ask for forgiveness."

"...Huh?!" The programmer was shocked by this.

"What?!" Hina, Hifumi, Maizono, Leon, and Hiro look at him in bewilderment while Makoto, Celestia, Kyouko and Ogami stared at him in surprise.

"Look, I get that I was hit and all...But don't move the picture out of the frame… Fujisaki was the victim here, not me." Ragna said. "Owada, in a fit of rage, tried to hit her with a dumbbell. Not me."

"B-But! He hit you in the end!" Fujisaki turns to him. "You tried to protect me…!"

"Did you asked for me to protect you?" The young Programmer was confused at the Daredevil question. "Just answer."

"...N-No."

"Did you want me to take the hit for you?"

"...No."

"Did you expect for me to appear and save you?"

"No."

"Then you don't have any fault on this," Ragna said with a soft smile. "As far as concerned, I put myself because I choose too. So don't hurt your little head over this." he places a hand on the Programmers head, patting it and making him blush just a little. "I heard that you talk with Owada face-to-face, even after what happened. As far as I can tell, you were **strong** right there."

" _Good job, Fuji! You were_ _ **strong**_ _just now!"_

Fujisaki didn't understand why...but those words that came from his mouth… It clicks something inside him... Something, nostalgic. Something... **familiar.** "...T...Thank you," he said as a small tear fell from his eyes. To hear someone saying he was strong… Really help her out.

Seeing that the young hidden boy is calm now, Ragna turn around, "Well then, I'll be leaving now." He only took two steps before feeling something beneath his arms. He looks to the sides to see that Makoto and Maizono were holding him on his sides.

"You didn't think we wouldn't notice, did you?" Makoto said with a smile.

"We know you from a long time, Ragna. We know when you can't walk straight right now." Maizono said with her 'doll' smile.

The Daredevil simply role his eyes with a smile, "Let me guess because you two are espers." He joked as the three of them began to walk, laughing at the joke.

"Naw. We just have good institutions." Both Luckster and Pop Sensation respond. The three of them left the dining hall.

…

...

…

"...They really are close." Hagakure commented with a smile, along with the others nodding.

However, Kyouko had her eyes focus on one thing, and that is Ragna's words. His words...her heart clenched hard in pain. She couldn't understand why… but only one question was roaming through her head.

 _('Why did he sound that like a dead man?')_

* * *

"Sorry, you two." Ragna apologizes as the three of them enter the Daredevil's room. "Didn't want to bother you both with something like this."

"After that last stunt? No way, mister." Maizono said as she enters first. "I didn't want to ask in front of everyone. But what were you thinking putting yourself in a dumbbells way!" She scowled at him. Ragna stares at her with a surprised look, "I mean, what I almost did to Leon was a stupid idea, but this was worse than that!"

"N-Now, now. Calm down Sayaka." Makoto spoke with a droplet on his head, "He already-"

"Don't defend him, Makoto!" the Pop Sensation strict voice make the brunette flinch. "He needs to be lectured about this!" She said as they both help Ragna sit on the bed.

"O-Okay!" Makoto squeezes out the words in sweat.

"Good! Now listen here…!" Maizono words became an unknown language for the white-haired as he stares at her.

 _('Wow...Sayaka been strick… Looks hot.')_ he thought as he saw the bluenette with a blush. _('Now that I see her...She looks... gorgeous.')_ Her long blue hair, her slim body, those high school girl's clothing, those sexy legs… She looks more than a doll...She was an angel. Just thinking about it, his cheeks unconsciously began to turn pink.

What both of them didn't saw was a certain Luckster smiling as he made his way to the door. He exits and closes the door so very quietly while whispering, "Good Luck, Ragna."

…

..

.

"Do you understand, mister!?" Maizono finishes her lecture of whatever she was saying.

"...Yes."

"You didn't even hear what I was saying, didn't you."

"...No." The Idol simply place a hand on her forehead at her boyfriend's response. "But I understand what you want to say…. And I'm sorry." he apologized to her. "What I did was stupid...And I scared you for it….Heh, so much for being a great boyfriend, am I right?"

Maizono stares at him for a while, before doing something that even Ragna was taken back. She threw herself at him, like *wham*. They both landed back, with Maizono's face going deep into his chest. "Saya-"

"Please... Don't do that again." She said as her face deepen more on his chest.

"Look, I simply move to protect-"

"Don't you dare." Maizono's strict voice stops him, "You may say that… But I know. I know that you save her because **you don't care about your life.** " She said with a shaking voice. "I know how hard is the burden on your shoulders, but that's not an excuse for not caring."

Ragna didn't speak, in fact, his hair was shadowed by his hair to hide his solemn eyes. "If I knew that before, I...I wouldn't have tried to betray you… To lose you… So please! Don't do this again!" She finished saying.

"...Sayaka." the Idol tensed at him calling her name. "Look at me." She slowly looks up at his face, blue eyes seeing his red/blue eyes and a soft smile. "Is okay… I'll admit that I don't care about my life… But, that doesn't mean I want to die." He stood up, making the bluenette to sit on his lap. "I know that there people that I need to make sure they're happy." He said while removing some hair from her face. "Even so...I understand the worried, but I can't stop this...habit of mine." He apologized to her before looking away in sadness. "Is just that… I don't really have many reasons to stay alive."

Maizono felt something in her heart, a pain so hard that she didn't like. She hated to see him do this.

" _ **Don't let him get out his way!"**_

"I will understand if this doesn't go well with you… And that you don't want to be with me."

" _ **He's trying to not burden you!"**_

"You deserve to be happy… And so does everyone… But, I don't think I can complete that for you."

" _ **Don't lose him a second time!"**_

The voices inside her head were screaming at her…. No, that's wrong. Those voices….they came from her heart. And they were getting louder, and louder.

"So, until then, I'll try to make you happy, okay?" Ragna finish with on innocent smile to him. But he only saw that she shadowed her on eyes with her face, which made him confused.

"...No…" he heard Maizono said. She then looks at him with what he could call a determined face. "You got that Wrong." He was about to asked her what she meant, only for her face to shot forward...and then his eyes widened.

Maizono caught his lips with hers….She was kissing him. His face turn scarlet when he felt her tongue asking for entrance, and for some reason, he let her in. Both tongues touch each other, sending a spark of electricity on both of their spines. Maizono took the lead and began to dance with Ragna's tongue, enjoying his flesh. Meanwhile, she used her hands to massage a little his shoulder before moving them to his back, caressing it through the fabric, and to finish, she made a bold of wrapping her legs around his waist, closing her body with his.

Ragna was still speechless and red, _('W-What the heck?! What's going on?! M-My body feels hot!')_ he thought as his heart began to beat hard, a new sensation for him.

Maizono stops the kissing and retracts away, leaving a small trail in her way, she looks at the white-haired and chuckles with a deep blush, "Wow, the great Daredevil is blushing…. You look so cute." she said with a teasing smile.

"...M...Maizono….Wha...Why..." Sayaka stares with a joyful smile, she left him speechless!

"...Is to prove that you're wrong." She responds to him, "You saying that you don't think you can complete my happiness, but you're wrong." She places her left hand on his face, her thumb caressing his scar. "Is because of you that I'm happy… You did too much for me, my dream, my coworkers, my family… Those things made me realized just how much you are worth for me..." she closes her eyes and with her right hand, she grabs his own right hand. "You, who do not sees me as an Idol, but a simple girl. Who allowed me to have two wonderful friends that treat me well." she connects both hands together, holding it tightly. "Ragna… You may say what you want...but let me say it only once to you." She opens her eyes to him, feel with nothing but comfort now. **"You're my happiness, and I love you because of it."**

Ragna once again was left speechless and widened in shock, his heart began to beat hard, it began to start to hurt him, but even so. He stares down still shock. "...Are you...serious?" he asked her, which she nods.

 _"Claim."_

"Do I… really meant that much to you?" he said as he began to feel a sensation burning inside him.

 _"Claim her."_

"Yes… Yes, you do." She affirms with her cheeks getting slightly red.

 _"Accept her. Make her yours!"_

"You...want to be with me...Even with everything that could happen to me?" Ragna continues to asking, his the burning sensation getting bigger.

"...Yes" Maizono said as she grabs his face with her hand with the most beautiful, blushing girl face she had, she said proudly, "I want to be with you. So please, make me **yours**."

 _"JUST DO IT! MAKE HER_ _ **YOURS!"**_

Ragna closes his eyes and took a deep breath, before releasing it. He stood silent for seconds, making Maizono worried. That is, until she felt his arms on her back, holding her tight, but softly. She then saw him opening his eyes, showing her that made her heart jump.

Happiness and Comfort.

"...What a dangerous girl you are." He chuckled out as he closes his face with her's. "I guess I better don't let me guard down with you, can't let you one me," he said.

Before Maizono knew it, Ragna slams his lips on hers, taking her by surprise a little. She then got her wits together and her tongue prepares for the attack. But when she let his own flesh in, the war had already finished before it could even start. Ragna's tongue defeated Maizono's own and was now exploring her mouth. The Pop Sensation mind went blank at the sensation of his tongue going around her inside. Her body was getting hot, and her body was reacting brutally as her hand went behind his back and began to grab the red coat. She began to moan and make scratches on the back. Good thing it was the coat, her nails were quite sharp. But she didn't care...She finally did it.

 _('Yes...He's mine now...And I'm his!')_ she screams in her head. She then used her strength and they both felt to the pillow, still making out.

After what it feels like three minutes, they both separate from each other. Breathing heavily as they stare at each other. "You...know...that's my...first kiss," Maizono said between gasps, her hands landing on his chest.

"Same...here," Ragna responds back between his own gasps. His hand subconsciously made his way to her tight, caressing those sexy legs that are part of her charm.

"Ah~ You perv~" she moans with a teasing smile, "Doing some naughty things with my legs~"

"You're lucky that your hands are defending you," Ragna said to her, feeling her hands moving around his chest.

"But I didn't say I don't like it," Maizono said as she snuggles her head against him. "And I don't see you complaining about it."

"...Once again; you are a dangerous one." Ragna mumbles with a soft smile as he hugs her confirm girlfriend to him before kissing her cheek. Making her blush with a smile as she closes her eyes.

Unknown to anyone, even the camera, a small light appeared on her neck.

…

..

.

( _Later that night_ )

"DAMMIT!"

 _Bang!_

"FUCKING SHIT!"

 _Bang!_

"ASSHOLE!"

 _Crash!_

"SONOVABITCH!"

 _Crack!_

Do I even need to say who it was the one throwing all those manners?

Mondo's room was now destroyed, the door to the bath now had a fist and boot mark, the bed had its sheath thrown away, the walls barely had dents but were covered in blood. The giant flag of his Biking group was ripped off. And finally, the desk was smashed down hard. The Biker finally lets his frustration out for the fifth time and seats down on the chair, but his anger, fear, and guilt was not gone yet.

 _('Why?! Why can't I be strong?! Why am I weak?!')_ that's what he kept asking himself in his bloody head again, and again.

In reality, right now…. He was jealous… Of both the kid and Red… They both had the strength to move past their weakness, something he didn't have when Diaya died. He could still remember…. No, feel it. Holding his dying brother in his arms as his body was slowly getting cold, the words he told him. The fear of what the group would think of him if they found out why he died. Is not his fault he put his own brother in such high respect.

 _*Ding-Dong*_

The doorbell to his door rung, but he didn't pay attention to it as he doesn't want any visitors, as well that it was very late.

 _*Ding-Dong* *Ding-Dong* *Ding-Dong* *Ding-Dong* *Ding-Dong* *Ding-Dong* *Ding-Dong* *Ding-Dong*_

Yet, whoever it was didn't care about it as they continued to press the doorbell over and over again. After a few minutes, Mondo had enough and stomp his way to the door.

"Pieces of Shit! I don't want to see anyone right now!" Owada yells hard as he grabs the handle and opens it brutally, "What is it dammit!? Can't you see-!" He was shouting out loud...until his eyes suddenly notice who was calling out. His body began to tremble as he took a step back, "What...H-How the?!..."

"...Hello, Owada." said….Ragna Sparda to the biker with a serious expression.

* * *

 _And that's a wrap! Next time, The Daredevil goes face to face with The Biker Gang Leader! What will happen?! Also, I can finally say…..The Harem Begins! Later all!_


	13. Hope 2: Second Chances

For many years, Mondo Owada has led his group, The Crazy Diamonds, for a long time since his brother passed away. He has fought several other biker gangs, police officers and even murderers that wanted to kill him before. But in the end, they all fell for him, there was a reason that he was the Leader of the biggest Biker Gang in all of the World. Make no mistake, however, while he may be an outlaw, he's also a man of honor; making promises and respecting others.

But one thing is that he had the greatest secret that he promised his brother, Daiya Owada before he died. _'Don't tell the group what happened here. Promise me as a man.'_

Mondo made the promise, despite the regret and anger, he did it. For the sake of everything they made together, he didn't say a peep to the crew. Instead, he told them a lie to keep them in check. But the fear of everyone finding out about it was still lingering his body. When he killed Red, those thoughts came back to his brain, forcing him to run once again, proving to himself how weak he really is. So you can understand when the one he killed stood in front of him, kind of freak him out.

"What….Is this….Did I lose my mind?" Mondo asked himself as he steps back, sweating in disbelief.

"No, it takes more than a simple kill to mess with one's head," Ragna respond as he walks in. Once done, he closes the door, leaving both of them to themselves.

"T-Then what the fuck!? Is this some Fucking Joke or something?!" Owada began to tremble in anger/fear. "You can't be Red! I fucking….I fucking killed him!"

"Well, I'm not a ghost, I'll give you a that much," Ragna said with a deadpan expression.

Owada stop as he blinks several times, "...I'm...not dreaming-"

"No Owada, I'm not dead."

"B-But I saw you get hit! Your body fell down, bleeding!"

"Doesn't mean you kill me."

"It matters! I could break a wall of wood like nothing with a punch!"

"Well, I'm harder than wood."

"What are you?! The fucking Wolverine or something?!"

" _I'm the best at what I do best, Pops. *Shink*"_

"Ju-Wha-" Mondo was lost at words. Hell, the words can't even come out from his brain. Just how can the person that he accidentally kills be standing right in front of him. "You know what?! If you're really Red, what was the first time we talk!?" He asked him.

"We talked the day after you hit me in the face, then we exchange each other's stories," Ragna said plainly.

Mondo's eyes widened. "...How?"

"Look, I know this must be quite the shock, just like everyone else. But there's something important we both need to do." Ragna said seriously.

A chill went down Mondo's spine, he tensed up at the glared that the Daredevil was giving him. He could think of one reason that he would come here… Of course, he can't blame him for it. Hell, he might as well let him do it. He just….want this to stop.

Knowing that he's weak that almost cause him to killed Chihiro for jealousy was crossing the line for him. Knowing that Red was still alive, even though he's happy he didn't kill him, despite using all of his strength hurt his pride.

He tenses his muscles as Ragna place his hand inside his coat, taking something out and throw it at the Biker, who caught it and was surprised by it.

"Golden Light?" Mondo asked as he stares at the can of beer.

"Yeah, found some in the storage room. Don't tell Taka, he won't stop talking about how this isn't acceptable in a school environment." Ragna commented as he took his own beer, open it and began to drink it.

Owada didn't know why, but he mentally chuckle, his Bro would definitely be an earful if he hears about this. He stares at the white-haired, confused at why is he giving this to him. Wasn't him angry or pissed at what he did?

Ragna notice that he wasn't drinking, "What? Isn't your type of drink?" Mondo didn't answer. "...Okay, stay silent. Anyway, let's start with what I came for." Ragna places his beer to the side….and bow his head at Owada. "I'm sorry."

"...Wat?"

"I'm sorry for what happened. You must have felt horrified when I appear out of nowhere and took the hit for Fujisaki. Even though my actions were right, the consequences of it were not fair to you." Ragna explains to him.

Mondo just stares at him, or at least we think because his eyes were shadowed by his hair. "...The fuck is wrong with you…?" he said, catching Ragna's attention as well seeing him clenching hard his beer can, "You didn't fucking do anything wrong….I did...So, why are you fucking apologizing to me?" Owada asked.

"...I don't know… I just had a feeling that I brought you a bad memory." Ragna said before taking another sip of his beer.

"..."

"And I see that your still depressed, ya' little bitch."

Something inside snap as his eyes widened, he looks at the Daredevil who had a bored expression, "What...did you call me?" he asked with a growl.

"I call you a little bitch," Ragna repeat bluntly. "Is what you are right now."

"Shut up, Red." Mondo began to say.

"Shut up? I'm just saying the truth."

"Just shut up…!"

"I'll do it when you do, little bitch."

"I'm warning you Red!"

"Seriously, your **brother** would be disappointed for having a little bitch as a relative."

"SHUT UP!" That was the last straw as Mondo throw his beer at Ragna, only for the Daredevil to dodge it. "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT MY BROTHER THINKS OF ME?!" he asked in enraged as he charges forward.

"Well, I won't say I know… But I do understand." Ragna commented as he dodges a straight punch to the face yet again. "I mean, he should still be disappointed in you for what happened in that race against you."

"You don't know nothing!" Owada yells back as he grabs the trash can and threw it at him. "My brother die because of that stupid race that I challenge him!" he charged at him with a hook. Then, Ragna dodges the arm and grab it, and with all his strength, he slams the Biker Gang Leader on the ground, pinning him down.

"Really? So he didn't die for you?" Mondo growl in more anger as he tried and struggles to stand up. "Are you absolutely sure about that?"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SAYING THAT HE DIED FOR ANOTHER REASON?! THAT HE DIDN'T FORCE ME TO PROMISE TO NEVER LET THE GANG BREAK!?" Owada scream/asked as he finally pushed Ragna off him, sending him rolling backward. Suddenly, Mondo jump on his began to throw punches, forcing Ragna to use his arms to cover his face. "My Brother and I made the biggest Biker Gang in the World! It was our pride and joy that we made together! WE THREW BLOOD AND SWEAT FOR IT, DAMMIT!" He continues screaming before standing up and grabbing Ragna before throwing him into the wall. "That's why he did everything! He was the best at what he did, and I Fucking Respect him for it!" Ragna stood up from the ground, only to be tackled by Mondo once again, blood coming out from his nose. "We made a strong team! We make the most dangerous group ever! We all were The Crazy Diamonds!" Mondo began to punch Ragna in the face several times. "You think he didn't make me promise to never destroy the gang for them!? That he die for another reason?! Then Fucking Tell me! **TELL ME!"** He threw one last punch… that Ragna stops with his hand without effort. Mondo was breathing heavily, his rage calming down...until he notices that Ragna was bleeding and had bruises around him, yet he only had a calm expression.

"...I knew you didn't notice." Ragna began saying as he let go of the Biker's fist. "Your brother did die...but, the reason he made you promised wasn't for the team you both made." He then drops the bomb. "He did it because **he was worried for you."**

Mondo's eyes widened at what he said. Worried for him? His own brother?

"I heard from Makoto your story; how you respect your own brother, how you knew you will take his place, how you began to doubt yourself alongside the gossip from the gang, how you wanted to prove that you're worth your salt, and how you challenge your brother only for him to die by saving you… The rumors that enter your head made you doubt yourself… But," Ragna then said to him, **"** Ithink **they also reach your brother's ears."**

Mondo began to think heavy, did they really reach his brothers' ears? It could, it wasn't like a silent rumor or anything, but to reach Diaya and made him worried for him? _('That's impossible...My Brother isn't that weak….is he?')_

"Is obvious that he knew too damn well that you would take his seat. And he knew that those rumors will make you question your rightful place. That's why he was prepared for you when you challenge him to a race. He knew that you would be reckless and aim for victory." Ragna moves away from the wall, walking behind him. "But, he wasn't expecting for the truck to be in your path. So without thinking, he pushes you away and took the hit."

"Is possible that with the little life he had, he saw how devastated you were. And knew that if word came out that he died by a challenge that you made, everyone would blame you for it and they'll break up, along with your guilt eating you up." Mondo began to tremble at what he was saying, "As he died, he must have thought _**'How can I save him from that pain?'.**_ So he used your man's honor to make you promise to never say anything."

"... Impossible…" Mondo said with clenched teeth and fist. "There's...no way he died protecting me from the gang…"

"Then why did he save you?" Ragna asked him, "You said it yourself, _'A pack needs a Strong Leader'._ If he was the Leader, he should know that if you die, it means you're not worthy of being a leader. He would have let you die, even if you're his own blood." He said to Mondo, shocking him.

He was right… A Weak Leader isn't worth in a pack. They **would** have let him die….But then, why did….

"So, why did your brother save you?" Ragna asked the question that was going through Owada's head. "The answer is simple… He loved you. He wanted **you** to lead the gang. Not some guy who was strong. Not some...guy that can do the job better. He wanted the one man who stood next to him. The one who he knew would lead the Gang to the right path. The one he knew that will strive for them to never break up." He then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me Owada...I too am a Brother, and if it means saving him will cost my life….So be it."

After that, knees meet the floor, and purple eyes shake madly with tears slowly forming on the corner. Still gritting his teeth hard as he stares at his shaking hands. _('...Diaya...Is it true?)'_ Mondo mumble in his mind as he stares, images of Daiya bleeding to death in his arms and smiling forcefully at him. _('Did you force me…. To protect me from my own depression and guilt?')_

"And I suggest you stop been a little bitch already," Ragna spoke up. "I'll have you know that Taka was Fucking worried for you. He practically **kneeled** down and **beg** me to forgive you." That did a hit right on Mondo's spirit. "You must have noticed already… But Taka basically has no friends to hang on with, since he's such a hardass to the rules. And I guess you both earn each other's respect on that Durability Contest of yours… So I don't need to tell you how hard is for him to almost lose his first ever best friend."

 _('Bro….')_ Mondo's fist was turning white, how could he forget his new brother, who went far to tell his own problems to him? He remembered hearing all the hard struggle that Ishimaru was going through with his family.

"You need to stop thinking for yourself. You're hurting him more than anything right now… Do you really want to lose another brother?" Ragna began to walk toward the door, "You have to move on. Accept what has happened, face the future. And become the strong person that Fujisaki and Ishimaru respect, and be the Man that your brother was...After all, **a Man who can't save his own kin is no Man at all."** he then grabs the handle and opens the door, "Also, make sure to apologize to Fujisaki when you can." Was the last thing he said before leaving the pompadour haired room.

When the door close, Mondo knew that he was alone. His mind going through all that was put in his mind… His spirit was down for the third time in his life. The first being his brother's death and the second being the jealousy that almost kills the young programmer. And now, Red, the one person he almost killed, gave him a lecture that he rightfully deserved. He tried to make sense of what kind of strength Ragna had that kept him together after his own deed. He tried to make sense of what kind of strength Chihiro had to overcome his obstacles of self-conscious. He looks at the chair that was almost torn apart, and for a brief moment, the Programmers face appeared.

And some blood transfer is needed because his fists went numb.

…

..

.

It was 4 AM, two hours early before the announcement came out. Our focus was the Gym, which was occupied by two figures at the moment.

"Ghrrrrrk!"

"Come on! Put more pressure into it!"

And those figures are none other than Ragna and Makoto. They continue their training once again, the brunette was worried if it was alright to resume, but his brother said that it was okay. Right now, they both were pressing their hands against each other, pushing themselves. Makoto, on his jumpsuit, was gritting his teeth hard as he tried to push the white-haired backward, but Mukuro was right; Ragna is one of the strongest they have. He hasn't even moved one bit nor put strength in his push.

The Luckster decided to go with a different approach, he used the remaining strength to push one more time, thus allowing him to quickly stop and move to Ragna's back, bring the Daredevil's left arm to his back. Ragna smiles at what he did, but it wasn't enough as he quickly uses his right arm around the brunette's neck, locking it hard. Makoto was forced to stop what he was doing as he was losing air. Knowing he wouldn't be able to remove it, the brunette uses his own knee to knee the back knee of Ragna. This force Ragna to fall to one knee, Makoto took this chance to slip off his hold, getting some air in his lungs.

However, he couldn't enjoy it too much as he dodges a swinging arm that was headed to his face. Makoto rolled away on the floor, quickly standing up and charge at the back of Ragna.

And then, he found himself looking up at the ceiling.

"...Ouch."

With pain in his back.

"You know that attacking me from behind is a bad idea, right?" Ragna face appeared in the vision of the brunette.

"I... always forget that…" Makoto said as he was pulled up by the hoodie while he massages his back. "But...do you really need to do a Rag-O-Matic?"

"Better question; why wouldn't I?" Ragna responds back with a 'gunpoint' hand sign, in which Makoto simply stare with a deadpan expression. "...Look, I told you it was going to be intense."

"What's so intense by getting slam hard on the floor?!" Makoto asked in exaggeration.

"Rag-O-Matic or RKO?"

"..."

"Thought so. Be a man and suck it up." Makoto drops his face in depression. "Take a two, then begin some sit ups and push ups; 50 of them." The brunette's ahoge drop from it's standing position...At least he had two minutes to breathe.

As Makoto when to use his two-minute recess, Ragna used the time he had to train as well. He took his coat out and stand up with his hands on the floor. He began to push all his body up and down. Two minutes later, Makoto began to do his sit-ups first, he was on his 15 (Not bad for his first time) while Ragna was on his 67 push up, sweat forming and dropping off his forehead. After reaching his 70 push, Ragna stops for a moment, his eyes turning to the door.

"You know, is better seeing up close than the stalker way!" He shouts in the direction of the door. Makoto stops his work out and stares at him in confusion before noticing someone looking from the door. Moments later, said person move away from the frame and enter, surprising Naegi at who it was.

"Fujisaki?"

The Ultimate Programmer walks up to them with shyness shown in his face, in his hands was a sports bag. He was wearing his blue tracksuit. "G-Good morning."

"What are you doing here? You couldn't sleep well?" Makoto asked in concern for her well being.

"N-No. Is nothing like that…" he said as he looks away from them, "I just…. Decided to start to train." He said while slowly dropping the bag.

"Train? Are you….still feeling responsible for what happened?" Makoto asked more concerned.

Fujisaki flinches a bit as he stares at the ground, before clenching his tiny fist, "...In a way...I'm also at fault… I wanted to get strong, and I selfishly used Owada's honor code to keep my secret shut until I was ready…. I didn't consider his own problems…"

"..." Both Makoto and Ragna look at each other before the white-haired nod his head. The Luckster understood what his brother meant as he asked the Programmer, "...Uhm... there's still something bothering you, isn't there?" Makoto asked him.

Once again, Chihiro flinches at his question, he looks down, "...Why?" Chihiro finally asked with a weak voice, deciding to ask them for answers. "Why was Mondo jealous?... What reason is there for him to be jealous of me?" His tears began to break as he sob, "I'm nothing but a weakling… A weakling that almost got killed, that needed support from others…A weak, pathetic coward."

"...You're mistaking, Fujisaki." the Programmer look at the Daredevil, "Owada isn't jealous of your physical strength, but rather your inner strength."

"My...inner strength?" Fujisaki asked in confusion.

"Yeah!" Makoto spoke up, "You had the courage to admit your secret to someone else, and even though you knew how weak it makes you, you still want to overcome it! That's...what Mondo is jealous about, the strength he didn't have when the incident happened and to admit what he thinks is his fault…"

"B-But-"

"What am trying to say is that… You're strong, Chihiro. Mondo notices it, even though it wasn't in the best reaction, and I'm pretty sure Ragna notice it too." The Luckster, with the last part making the Programmer look at the Daredevil in surprise.

"...Yes. I too think you're strong, Chihiro…" Ragna confirms his brothers' words, "You see… To be strong, you don't need muscles or sharp senses, you need to have the resolve of standing up every time you get pushed down to the ground." he stood up from the floor, "You might not believe this… But, I was a weakling too."

Fujisaki eyes widened in pure shock. Ragna Sparda…. A weakling? That image didn't fit his brain in any way.

"It was that weakness of been a **hindrance** , **dead weight, useless** … And that weakness made me lose what I care." Ragna then extends his coat, "You see this coat…. It belongs to my Dad...He was wearing it the day I killed him. And I wear it to remind myself of my weakness." He continues to surprise the Programmer, he closes his eyes with a sad smile. "I couldn't stop crying for a day… Why did I have to lose him months after losing my mother?….I was alone in a big world with nothing but my own weakness, and I hated that." He once again open, but they were cover in the fire of determination. "But I realized something… Is because **I hate my weakness, that I can be strong."** he then walks up and places a hand on Chihiro's hair. "My spirit refused to go down… My promise makes sure that I stand up… And I will stand up each and every time I drop, whenever is physical or emotional. So to a weak person to another, Chihiro, don't let weakness be your drive of despair, but rather the trigger of your hope. Your strength."

Fujisaki simply stares at him in amazed, he never thought of that… To use his weakness as the drive to become stronger.

"I also think you have the strength for it!" He heard Naegi said as he stood next to the white-haired. "You may haven't noticed this, but you haven't cried for 10 minutes!" Fujisaki blinks before placing his hand on his eyes, only to find them dry. It was a shock for him, he sometimes breaks down in tears even in meaningless conversations. "And don't forget that you had the courage to tell someone your secret-"

"Unlike someone I know," Ragna said before looking away from a glare.

"Hey! Just because is not worth to kill doesn't mean I want to simply say it!" Makoto defends himself.

"Oh please. What's so terrible that you can't tell me about? You wet your bed until 5th Grade or something?" Ragna joke, until he saw the ahoge boy's face turn like a tomato and looking away. "...You're shitting me, right?" No response...Until Ragna fell down and began to laugh uncontrollably, "Hahahahahahaha! O-O-Oh dear-hahahahaha!"

"Shut up! Is a normal thing that happens!" Makoto tried to defend himself, but he only got Ragna to laugh even more. "Come on!" The Luckster fell on his four as his talent came into place.

"...He...Hehehe." Fujisaki slowly began to chuckle. Seeing them both like this was good for him… But what they both told him, that he had inner strength…. Those he really has it? He…always had that strength he was seeking? A part of his mind, the one that has always been told he was weak, was saying that he was still weak. But another part, one that's slowly growing, felt strengthened by what they told him.

"...I still don't know if I'm as strong as you both say…" Chihiro said to himself, although the two brothers hear him, determination building with each word going through his mind."But I want to be. I want to have that strength, to rip off this layer of weakness and lies. I want to change!"

His words, the determination, brought a smile to Makoto and Ragna's face. The determination of not giving up.

"That's why….Ragna! Please help me train!"

"Sure!" Ragna said.

…

…

…

…

Both Programmer and Luckster fell down anime style, "Just like that?!" They both asked him in shock.

"I was actually waiting for you to ask me," Ragna said. "I mean, you have been watching us train for a while. Never thought of you as a stalker." Fujisaki blusesh in embarrassment at been found out like that. "That is...If you would like."

"...Yes, very much." Fujisaki affirms.

"...Fine then. No objection from me." Ragna said as he began to stretch his arm, and then he stares seriously at the Programmer. "However...I have 3 conditions that you must do first."

The sudden request surprise both brunettes. Fujisaki was a bit uncomfortable with it, but deep down, he felt that he won't ask something dangerous of him, so he nod. "Number 1; My training will be intense, you cannot give up. Even if your body is on the brink of destruction." Fujisaki nod, that was something he was prepared for. "Number 2; Every Time you get the thought that you can't keep up, remember that strength doesn't come from training alone, but from heart and spirit as well." The small boy nod, he can...try to do that. "And Number 3, and most important…" Ragna stops his talk to take a deep breath, "...When the time comes, please hear Owada's apology." And bowed his head to him, shocking the Programmer.

"I'm not asking you to forgive him, just simply let him apologize," Ragna said. Deep down, he knew that the Pompadour haired was truly regretting what he almost did, so the most he wanted was for him to at least be able to say he's sorry to him.

Fujisaki stood there, looking down uncomfortable, before his tiny hand ball into a fist. "...I...I can do that." He said, even though he's still scared at the thought of Mondo killing him...but deep down, he still believes in him. Not forgetting how much the Biker really regrets what he almost did to him. Also, he still wants him to help him physically. "I...I still wish for Owada to help me train as well."

"...Good!" Ragna said as he claps his hands, "Then you can start by running around the Gym."

"O-Okay!" Fujisaki squealed as he ran to place his bag on the stairs, almost tripping on his way.

"...And you!" Ragna spins his head at the brunette, "Back to push-ups, or I'll make it to a hundred!"

"I was resting?! Ma' bad!" In a panic, Naegi returns to his push-ups, been faster than before. Moments later, Fujisaki appeared on the background running around, and Ragna joined his brother on the push-ups.

…

..

.

Later on, it was 7:50, how I know this? Why did I type this, and who ask this? It should be obvious by now how it goes. Makoto, Ragna, and Fujisaki finish their new training regiment and dry off the sweat. The Luckster and the Programmer went to shower themselves while Ragna went to the Dining Hall, and was welcomed by none other than his fellow red eyes classmate seat in a chair on the middle. But what worried the Daredevil the most was the look of his hollow and tired eyes.

Ishimaru hadn't slept well on the night. In fact, he didn't sleep at all, how could he? His first ever best friend/brother almost kill another classmate. He formed cracks on the chain call 'friendship' that they form in their sauna match, even went as far as tell him his troubles of his past that he wishes to overcome. But, what really edges him the most...was the fact something like this happen on **his** watch. How could he, the Ultimate Moral Compass, let this happen? It was hard knowing that Maizono tried to kill Leon and he couldn't stop it. He took it seriously, let it slide because it didn't happen and the Pop Sensation learned her lesson. But this one… He couldn't forgive himself. Not only the thoughts of Owada's action linger in his mind, but Monokuma's warning as well. He wouldn't be able to swallow the thought of seeing Mondo's execution in front of him, and couldn't do anything to stop it.

 _('Dammit!')_ Taka shouts in his head before slamming both of his fists on the table. _('I should have stayed with him! I could have prevent Bro from almost killing! Why didn't I pay enough attention!?')_ he kept asking himself over and over again.

"You know," the sudden voice surprise the black-haired a lot as he looks to see Ragna sitting in front of him while taking a drink, "I don't know much about rules, but I'm sure smashing the table hard is against the rules."

"..." Ishimaru simply looks at his hands, he saw that his nails were almost digging completely inside his skin. "Yeah...I guess you notice that I'm...Not well today." He said.

Ragna simply gulps all his drink before placing it hard on the table, " _Pah!..._ Ya' got a question that needs an answer?" He asked. "Come on. I'm may not be Makoto, but I'm all ears."

For a while, Taka stood silent, until he finally says, "I should have done something," he said while clenching his hands, "I...I should have stayed with Mondo all the time. If I was, I could have...stop him."

"...Who knows," Ragna said, spinning his empty can on his finger, "But honestly, I don't think you could have been able to stop him." Taka's eyes look at him, "Nobody would have guessed that Fujisaki would ask Mondo to train and trigger his jealousy."

"B-But! If maybe...I knew his secret, maybe-" Taka tried to say, only to be interrupted.

"You wouldn't." Ragna said to him, his eyes turning serious, "He wasn't going to tell you. That secret was a Man promise from his own brother; he wouldn't have told you because of it."

"But-"

"And don't forget; even if you both are now friends, you haven't gained his complete trust to tell you about it."

That shut the Moral Student, as much as he hated, he was right. He and Mondo were just starting their brotherhood, and unfortunately, the event that happened made a large crack in it. Adding that it happened under his watch was rubbing salt to injury. Because of his negligence, two of his classmates' lives were in danger, one of them being in front of him. "...Hey, Sparda." The white-haired heard him say, seeing that he was on anxiety and concerned. "Do you….think Chihiro hates Mondo-"

"Hate's a strong word to think of someone, but no," Ragna replied as he continues to spin his can. "Scare she is. But she doesn't hate Owada; in fact, you'll be happy to know that she still wishes for him to train her."

Ishimaru eyes widened in surprise, the young Programmer still wants his brother's help? Even after what he almost did to her? He then looks down as another thought came to his mind. "...Then...What about me?" His question confuse the Daredevil. "Those Chihiro...Hate me?"

"...Why the hell would Chihiro hate you?"

"Because! I'm the Ultimate Moral Compass! I'm supposed to care for the safety of my own classmates!" Taka yell out at him, "I know that some of us didn't want reveal or secrets! But if only...If only…!" Tears began to form on his red eyes. "If only I was more ready like you…! I-I could have…!" His words were failing him.

Ragna stares at him before moving his eyes to the corner, "...So you blame yourself for not paying attention to him…" he then stood up from his chair, "Well, that's something I can't say...but I believe you can. Right, Owada?"

"Ghrk!"

Ishimaru quickly turns to the doors. Right there, was the Biker Gang Leader, looking uncomfortable with a sour expression. He saw that his purple eyes barely could stay awake, even his dark purple irises were darker than before. "If you excuse me now, I'm going to make breakfast." He heard Ragna said as the red coat boy disappears through the kitchen doors, leaving him and the Biker alone.

Mondo, still looking down at the floor, walk to the table Taka was. Neither of them said anything, that is until the Biker spoke up, "Why...Why you too?" the black haired look at him with a confused face. "Why are you feeling responsible? You didn't do anything wrong either."

"...The fact that I couldn't do anything is enough-"

"Enough of what?!" Mondo basically shouts at him, surprising him. "You feeling guilt for my fucking mistake?! Something that Chihiro didn't need to apologize for?! Something that Red didn't need to also apologize?!" Tears began to form on his eyes, as his knees felt weak. "I'm the one who fuck it up! I almost kill someone! I'm the one who betrayed you first, Dammit!" He finally let the water drop down to the floor. "Just why….Why of everyone here should **you** feel responsible about My Goddamn mistake?!"

Ishimaru looks down at his kneeled brother, before clenching his teeth hard, "Why?... Because I'm your Bro!" His answer made an impact in Owada's heart. "It was my responsibility to care for you. To know your problems. To be there when you needed me...But I didn't!" the black-haired fist clenched hard. "I know we haven't been longtime friends… But I consider you a precious friend and brother!" A small tear finally escapes from his eyes. "What more reason should I need to fill responsible?"

" _You need to stop thinking for yourself. You're hurting him more than anything right now… Do you really want to lose another brother?"_

The words of Ragna rung through the mind of the Biker. He took a deep breath and stood up while cleaning his watering eyes from his face. This was no time to cry like a little bitch. His friend needs to stop this. "...No. You don't need to feel responsible… I alone made this mistake…. That's why!" Owada place both of his hands on the perfect student's shoulder, surprising him as he suddenly stares into his eyes, filling with fire and determination. "I promise you! I fucking promise you as Man and your Bro… To not fucking do it again!"

Ishimaru eyes clenched hard (while open, don't ask how) and his breath hitch up.

"I promise you to not do it again…. So don't fucking blame yourself for my mistakes again…!" Mondo gritted his teeth. _('Red is right…. I can't….I_ _ **don't**_ _want to lose another brother!')_

Taka, with his hair shadowing his eyes, suddenly move back. He rose his hand, turn it into a fist, and hit the back of it to the Biker's chest. Mondo stares at it in confusion, before the black haired spoke. "...You better…!" He then looks up at Mondo's white eyes with his red eyes, of crying and sleepness. "Because if you break it… I'll punch you so hard, I'll make you a little crying girl!"

At hearing that, Owada couldn't help but grin. "Hah! Me, crying like a girl? I'm the fucking Leader of the Crazy Diamonds! I don't cry like a girl!"

"Yeah?! Well, I'm an Ishimaru, and our motto is _'With fortitude and vigor!'_ Anyone who dares breaks a promise or a rule will not be forgiven!"

"Damn right you are!"

 _*THUD!*_

Fist collide with Fist. And with a smirk on their faces, both boys wrap their arms around their shoulders and began to laugh heartily with each other.

"Good to see that you both made up." They both turn to the doors of the kitchen to see Ragna with the scroll in his arm. "Now. I'm not one to ruin a moment but get a seat. Breakfast is served." He places the scroll on the table and let it roll, food and drinks served. "Come on. Pick up whatever you want." Ragna said as he began to pick up.

"Sure! You make some awesome food, Bro!"

…

..

.

Ishimaru and Ragna blink their eyes before looking at the Outlaw with a surprised look. "Excuse me… What did you just said?" Ragna had to ask him.

"Huh?! You're deaf?! I call you Bro!" Mondo said with a big smile. "You got my respect in more ways than I could count right now!" He then held his thumb up at him. "Nothing wrong there, right?"

"B-Bro! I-I don't think is a good idea!" Ishimaru immediately disagrees with the idea. "You can't just go-"

"If you feel like it. Go ahead, I don't mind." Taka jaw dropped as he looks at the smiling Daredevil. "But, I'm not good at calling others, Bro. So, I'll call you Mondo, how's that?"

"Fine with me!" Mondo response as he walks to the table with food. "Let see...I'm gonna take some of this."

"What?! B-B-But-!" the Moral Student tried to make sense in his words, but nothing could come out that he could respond to him.

"Don't waste your breath," Ragna said as he sits down. "I'm not one to be mad easily over been almost killed. Besides, who am I to judge, am I right?" He said in a joking voice. "Now come on! This food won't be eaten by itself."

"...You're too kind, despite been a Daredevil." Kiyotaka said.

…

..

.

After a while, the rest of the students made their way to the dining hall, been greeted by the aroma of the food that the Daredevil made. Hina, Sayaka, Hifumi, Leon, and Hiro immediately went to grab their food. Makoto, Chihiro, Sakura, Celeste, Ikusaba, and Kyouko took their time to collect their food. Togami and Touko were still absent.

Soon after, they all seat down. The Biker Gang Leader took a different table to eat, knowing that he was still on the 'be careful' department. Luckily, the white uniform boy was there for him, and shockingly, Fujisaki took a seat there. You can bet it got awkward really fast.

Everyone was enjoying their breakfast, except for one person. And that was none other than Sayaka, while she was indeed eating her food, she was in a very angry mood. Why? Well, it had to do with her _boyfriend's_ current location.

"Mmm! Doughnuts in the morning are the best! Hey, Ragny! Is it okay if I can take more?"

"Knock yourself out."

"Hmmm… This Royal Milk Tea is as exquisite as ever. Tell me, Sparda. How did you make it taste so... perfect."

"That, my sweet girl. Is a secret."

Ragna Sparda was seated right in the middle of the table, however, on the side of him were Asahina, who was stuffing her mouth with a donut, and Celestia, looking at him with curiosity in her face. Was he still dense? Probably.

He suddenly looks in front to see the bluenette looking at him with an angry expression. "Sayaka? Is there something wrong?" He asked her in concern.

"...Is nothing, Ragna." The Pop Sensation/Idol respond to him, not even smiling. Which confused the red coat boy, but it was very obvious that Maizono was jealous. _('Is my fault for been late… Then again, I wish he could have wait for me…')_

On the side, Leon stare at his friend with a jealous look, "How? I get that his a Daredevil and luck is important in his routine, but how was he lucky to have two girls sitting to his side?"

"I... seriously don't think is luck what he had," Makoto said while scratching his cheek sheepishly.

However, the Baseball Player turn at him with a glare, "You're not one to talk, Makoto! You got one next to you!" He said pointing at the Soldier sitting next to the brunette, drinking some water.

"Is there a problem with me been here, Kuwata?" Ikusaba asked him with her neutral expression, which really scared the red-brunette. "I don't see a problem sitting next to a friend. Right, Makoto?"

"Of course! You're my dear friend, Ikusaba!" The Luckster replied with a smile.

The freckled girl blushes at this and looks away, for the confusion of the brunette and the burning jealousy. However, a certain white-haired saw the reaction of the Soldier, and even though he was dense before, he could tell the obvious affection of the mercenary. _('I told him he could get any girl he wanted…')_ He smiles a little, and then look a bit serious, _('But...She will have to make me approve her, I'm still his brother after all…')_

As the atmosphere was great, until the bell rang, with the T.V turning on. Like always, Monokuma was in his seat on the control room, a glass of wine in hand….or is it paw? _"Ehem! Good morning my bear-y students! This announcement is to inform you that yet a new world has open! Who knows?! You might find some…'Creative Ideas' from there. Have fun!~"_ the T.V shut off.

…

…

…

"...I don't know about you people, but I feel like it was waiting for this moment to happen." Hagakure said with a thinking pose, and several of them agreed with his statement.

 _('So...The third room is open.')_ Ragna though as he cleans his mouth, _('For some reason… I feel that we'll find something important in there.')_ His eyes suddenly went to Maizono, who when saw that he was looking at her, smile like she always those. He blushes a little with a smile, he never thought how beautiful it was on her. But his red/blue eyes landed on the neck of the singer. He saw that on Maizono's neck was… A blue star. "The fuck?" Ragna was confused, since when she had a tattoo? That wasn't there before, did she do it while he was gone. Well, he'll ask her about later….But-

"That star...I have seen it before."

* * *

 _And there we go! What do you guys think of my point of view of what Mondo's brother was trying to do?_


End file.
